Outra chance para Snape
by Maria.Paula.Snape
Summary: Ao ingressar em Hogwarts, Hermione descobre que Severo Snape é irmão de sua tia Audrey. Após a batalha final ela sente-se culpada por pensar que Snape poderia ser seu tio e ela simplesmente não o ajudou, abandonando-o na Casa dos Gritos. Então ela procura a tia para tentar convencê-la a salvar Snape. Quem é Audrey? E o que ela pode fazer para salvar Snape? Espero que gostem ...
1. 07 de maio de 1998

07 de maio de 1998

"Duas coisas indicam fraqueza: calar–se quando é preciso falar e falar quando é preciso calar–se.

Provérbio Persa"

Incompleta.

Omissa.

Covarde.

Era assim que Hermione se sentia desde a Batalha Final. Ela havia vivido tantas coisas que não conseguia voltar à sua vida normal.

Ela desistiu dos estudos e foi morar na Toca, uma vez que ela executou o feitiço obliviate em seus pais. Aquele castelo estava repleto de lembranças e fantasmas que ela não queria encarar. Às vezes Rony pegava Hermione falando baixinho:

– Eu poderia ter recuperado a Pedra da Ressurreição e...

– E se o Harry o tivesse curado com a Varinha das Varinhas?

– Não podíamos tê–lo deixado sozinho...

Rony já estava cansado de ver a sua amada desse jeito e numa manhã ele resolveu tentar ajudar:

– Mione, eu já cansei de ver você tão pensativa, falando baixo, o que foi?

– Ééééé... humpf...

– Fala mulher!

– Eu tenho uma tia... e essa tia tem um irmão... mas ele não é meu tio, ele é meio irmão dela...

– Então ele é seu tio...

– Mesmo que ele for o Snape?

– O q...

– Espera! O professor Snape era irmão da minha tia por parte de pai, a minha tia é irmã da minha mãe por parte de mãe... logo eu e o Professor Snape não éramos parentes...

Ron não entendeu nada. Como um poderia ser irmão de outro e não ser tio de outro? Mas resolveu não perguntar nada.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos Hermione disse:

– Minha tia Audrey nasceu de um caso que a minha avó teve com o pai do Snape... a vovó engravidou da tia Audrey na mesma época que a Sra. Snape engravidou do Professor, e para finalizar o absurdo, os dois nasceram no mesmo dia, em hospitais diferentes. O Professor Snape nasceu ao meio–dia e a tia Audrey nasceu às 11:55 horas. Então, o Professor Snape era cinco minutos mais novo que a tia Audrey.

– Aaaaaa, entendi... Mas Hermione, por que você nunca disse nada? Tinha medo de eu não gostar de você? E por que o seboso te tratava tão mal?

– Rony, eu nunca disse nada porque quando a tia Audrey descobriu que tinha um irmão ela tinha 11 anos e não ligou para ele. Antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts a tia Audrey me chamou para conversar e ela me contou toda a verdade. Eu tentei convencê–la a procurá–lo, mas ela não quis. Então eu não disse nada para ninguém também... eu não tinha como provar...

– Como é o nome da sua tia?

– Audrey Snape.

– Mas eles tinham o mesmo sobrenome, isso prova tudo!

– O pai do Professor Snape era trouxa e no mundo dos trouxas, ter o mesmo sobrenome não significa ser da mesma família. O Snape bem que poderia dizer que o sobrenome e o nome do pai eram coincidências.

– Mas o Professor Snape bem que podia ter te procurado!

– Não podia Ron. Ele nunca soube que tinha uma irmã. Para ele eu era apenas uma aluna a mais, uma sabe–tudo... eu poderia tê–lo procurado...

– Mas o que você poderia fazer?

– Eu... não... sei... mas a minha tia é uma bruxa muito poderosa, ela pode manipular o fogo e executar magia sem varinha... Ela não fez nada na primeira guerra, nem na segunda, não ajudou seu irmão... – Mas ele era um seboso, nojento, amargo...

– Ele era o seu irmão! Por exemplo, o Percy... ele é um chato, arrogante, mas é o seu irmão... Você o abandonaria?

– Você tem razão... Mas o que você pode fazer agora? Ele morreu... o tempo passou... agora só se você voltar ao tempo... esquece isso meu amor... venha comer o café da manhã...

Hermione ajudou Molly a preparar o café da manhã e continuou pensando sobre a conversa que ela teve com seu namorado. Molly perguntou:

– Por que você está tão pensativa querida?

Ela contou à Molly a conversa que ela teve anteriormente com Ron. Molly ouviu atentamente e disse:

– Minha filha, pela primeira vez o pela primeira vez o Rony falou alguma coisa que preste. Quem deveria ter ajudado o Professor Snape era a sua tia. Mas do jeito que eu te conheço você não vai esquecer dessa história. Então vá a Hogwarts pela rede de flu, vá até a biblioteca e procure alguma coisa que possa te ajudar...

– Senhora Weasley eu te amo! – disse Hermione indo para a lareira.

– Ei, mas depois do café! – gritou Molly. Mas era tarde, ela já estava na lareira falando "O castelo de Hogwarts"

– Bom dia Hermione... posso te chamar pelo seu nome? – perguntou a Diretora McGonagall

– Pode sim diretora. Eu vim perguntar à senhora se eu posso procurar alguma coisa na Biblioteca...

Hermione contou a história à diretora.

– Bem... Severo era um tirano, matou nosso diretor, mas teve um papel importante na guerra. – disse a diretora – A varinha está quebrada, a Pedra da Ressurreição só serviria para você vê–lo... Você ajudou o Harry e a Ordem nessa guerra Hermione, pode vir à Biblioteca quantas vezes você quiser, nem precisa pedir...

Na Biblioteca Hermione procurou a resposta em seus amigos, os livros. Num livro ela viu a possibilidade de salvar Snape:

**"Viagem no tempo** se refere ao conceito de mover-se para trás e/ou para frente através de pontos diferentes no tempo em um modo análogo à mobilidade pelo espaço. Algumas interpretações de viagem no tempo sugerem a possibilidade de viajar através de realidades paralelas. A possibilidade real de uma viagem no tempo é, hoje em dia, praticamente nula do ponto de vista prático, devido ao fato de que as partes responsáveis pela descoberta de meios para se efetuar uma viagem temporal não terem conseguido ainda produzir a tecnologia capaz de possibilitar (ou resistir) a viagem."

– Isso pode ser bom... – disse Hermione, baixinho para não ser expulso por Madame Pince.

Mas ela leu mais à frente:

"O recuar no tempo afeta o delicado equilíbrio do mundo. Antes de voltar atrás no tempo, o praticante deve primeiro realizar um feitiço que proteja o seu corpo das consequências maléficas desse desequilíbrio provocado, fazendo essas consequências ser descarregadas sobre as almas do Inferno, a quem não fará grande diferença esse acréscimo nas penas."

– Que coisa absurda! O que essas pobres almas têm a ver com a viagem no tempo?

Noutro livro estava escrito:

"Voltar no tempo é complicado, mas não impossível. O resultado desta viagem seria algo como a ponta em movimento envelhecendo mais lentamente do que a estacionária, graças ao efeito da dilatação do tempo. O jeito mais fácil seria a dilatação do tempo por meio do relógio de Nathan Rosen.*

Este relógio parece ser complicado, mas utilizá–lo é bem simples:

Esse relógio, feito de ouro, com três marcadores distintos. O marcador superior, da direita, uma lua com um sol, serve para marcar quantos anos você quer voltar; o marcador superior, da esquerda, lembrava um cone, que serve para você voltar ao mês desejado e o ponteiro inferior, do centro, marcava o dia que você quer voltar."

Hermione fechou o livro e pensou por um bom tempo: ela já tinha visto esse relógio...

– É ISSO! – gritou a moça triunfante.

– Shhhh. – fez Madame Pince.

– Desculpa! Estou saindo!

Ela havia visto o relógio no escritório do Diretor! Hermione foi correndo para lá e felizmente encontrou Minerva. Sem fôlego ela disse:

– Preciso... do relógio... de Nathan Rosen... ele pode salvar Snape!

– Você sabe o que isso implica?

– Sim! – disse a moça recuperando o fôlego – confie em mim...

Minerva foi até a estante de livros de Dumbledore e pegou o relógio. Ela deu o objeto à Hermione e disse:

– Toma cuidado menina. Voltar ao tempo afeta o equilíbrio do universo. Por isso que nós não voltamos ao tempo para salvar os Potters...

– Sim! Muito obrigada diretora! – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha da diretora e foi à lareira para voltar à Toca.

– Espero que esse plano maluco dê certo menina... não é mesmo Severo? – disse Minerva ao quadro de Snape.

– Ora Minerva, se voltar tanto assim ao tempo fosse possível, eu teria salvo a minha Lílian, não seja estúpida...

Hermione chegou à toca e viu um Rony preocupado:

– Onde você estava?

– Agora não Ron! A moça foi até o quarto para pensar. Que dia? Isso! Nada melhor que o dia que ela descobriu que é uma bruxa...

* * *

><p>* Nathan Rosen na verdade foi um físico que, juntamente com Einstein formulou teorias sobre Viagem no tempo, como por exemplo o buraco de minhoca (wormwhole).<p>

"Venha!"

Hermione empurrou um relutante Ronald para dentro de sua casa.

"O que vamos fazer na sua casa. Você não executou o feitiço Obliviate em seus pais?"

"Sim, eu fiz. Mas eu não vou falar com eles. E eles nem estão aqui..." Suspirou Hermione com tristeza. "Eu preciso falar com alguém... Eu não vivo só com os meus pais... eu vivo também com a minha tia, Audrey Snape..."

"Snape!" Ronald estava exasperado.

"Sim, ela era meio–irmã do Professor Snape, mas nunca teve contato com ele... Ela é a única que pode me ajudar..."

Desde a morte de Snape, Hermione não conseguia dormir. Para ela não tinha sido justo uma pessoa tão corajosa como Snape ser deixado para morrer na Casa dos Gritos para morrer. Ela não poderia continuar com se isso não tivesse acontecido. Três dias depois, ela entrou no escritório de Dumbledore e encontrou um artefato que poderia resolver seus problemas. Ela pegou–o, colocou–o no bolso e saiu sem falar com ninguém.

No dia seguinte, ela foi à biblioteca de Hogwarts e pesquisou em vários livros tudo o que poderia encontrar sobre o artefato: para que serve, como usar, seus riscos... Ela já tinha lido sobre ele, mas nunca pensou que pudesse encontrar um. Depois, ela pediu a Ronald para acompanha–la à casa de seus pais.

Eles entraram na casa dela. Na sala estava uma mulher, sentada em uma cadeira próxima a uma escrivaninha. Ela aparentava ter 36 anos, era alta, tinha cabelos ruivos, longos, abaixo da cintura. Ela usava uma calça preta, uma camisa branca de maga comprida e um corset preto. _Típico de um Snape, pensou Ronald._

* * *

><p>– Vamos Hermione, ela já fez a sua escolha... – disse Ron triste.<p>

"E o que você quer, exatamente que eu faça? Ele já está morto! Não posso voltar tantos dias no tempo e salvá–lo..."

"Na verdade, você pode."

Hermione deu–lhe um relógio de bolso antigo.

Audrey olhou para o relógio com pouco interesse. "Legal, o seu relógio. Agora, deixe–me fazer o jantar que seus pais estão voltando da Austrália hoje."

A moça revirou os olhos e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ron, nesta hora, ficou pálido.

"Tia, preste atenção! Você sabe que é irmã do Snape e nunca foi atrás dele! Nunca quis saber dele e quando descobre que ele morreu é assim que você reage? Ele não é um estranho, ele é seu irmão!

Audrey segurou o relógio e olhou para ele. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão. Talvez ela poderia ter salvá–lo.

Ronald puxou Hermione para um canto. "Quem é ela?"

"Audrey Snape, meio–irmã de Severo Snape"

"Mas ela não se parece com ele, quer dizer, ela é linda! Nem tem o nariz dele"

"Porque ela é parecida com a sua mãe, a minha avó... Olha, eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas ela é a única que pode salvá–lo... Ele não mereceu a morte que teve... Lutou tanto para proteger o Harry e ser descartado como se fosse um peão de um jogo..."

"Mas ele era um seboso, babaca, que sempre tratou a todos muito mal." Ronald disse com audácia.

"Não fale assim dele! Ele se sacrificou para ajudar a Ordem e o Harry!"

Audrey olhou novamente para o relógio. "E o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Basta acionar o pino", disse Hermione. Mas, depois de acionado, você não poderá usá–lo de novo.

Audrey segurou o relógio com força. Sua mãe havia falado sobre Severo para ela, mas ela nunca teve vontade de conhece–lo. Muito menos depois de conversar com sua sobrinha cada vez que ela voltava de suas férias de verão. Para ela, Severo era um completo estranho, uma pessoa amarga que não era digna de sua amizade. Mas Hermione era sua sobrinha e ela não queria deixá–la na mão.

"Tudo bem..." Relutante, Audrey acionou o pino do relógio. De repente, sua visão ficou borrada e tudo à sua volta ficou preto.


	2. 09 de janeiro de 1971

09 de janeiro de 1971

Audrey acordou e se viu em frente a um bolo de aniversário em chamas.

"Espera..." ela pensou. "Eu fiz essa magia acidental quando eu fiz 11 anos... essa é a minha festa de aniversário... estou de novo em 1971?"

Ela olhou novamente para o relógio que funcionava normalmente. Ele marcava meio–dia e parecia um relógio comum. Ela levantou e abaixou o seu pino e nada aconteceu. Foi quando ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos, _mãos de criança..._ Ela correu para o espelho na sala, e o que ela viu foi uma pequena menina, ruiva e sardenta, aparentando não ter mais que 10 anos. Ela tocou em seu rosto e viu que a menina era ela mesmo.

Seus pais aparecerem atrás dela. Victoria e Richard Taylor eram um casal jovem e além de Audrey, eles tinham mais uma filha, Jean, com 14 anos. Jean apareceu atrás deles. Era uma adolescente alta, magra, cabelos castanhos e compridos, e Audrey não se parecia em nada com ela.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA MENINA! Assim que ela nascer..." Audrey olhou ao redor, chocada.

O relógio tinha o poder de voltar no tempo! Só que depois de ser usado, ele voltou a ser um relógio de bolso comum... Audrey começo a entender o que aconteceu. O relógio a levou de volta para a casa de seus pais, e como tudo indicava, ela voltou no dia 09 de janeiro de 1971, seu aniversário de 11 anos, quando, por magia acidental, ela incendiou o seu bolo de aniversário. Seus pais e sua irmã, Jean, estavam horrorizados, não entendiam como Audrey conseguiu pôr fogo no bolo com apenas um sopro.

"O... que... aconteceu...?" perguntou Victoria.

"Como você fez isso...", perguntou Richard.

"Mãe...," como Audrey poderia explicar, sem deixar a sua mãe assustada? "Eu sou uma bruxa..."

Os pais e a irmã de Audrey, olharam para ela espantados e segundos depois, começaram a rir, como se ela tivesse contado uma piada. Audrey começou a ficar nervosa, mas ela sabia que não podia perder o controle. Por fim, ela deu um soco tão forte na mesa, que a partiu em dois. Seus pais ficaram mudos.

"Agora dá para parar a palhaçada e prestar atenção?", perguntou Audrey, já vermelha de raiva. "Eu sou uma bruxa, e meus poderes são muito fortes. Posso executar magia sem varinha e lidar com o fogo... mas isso não é o mais importante... preciso falar sobre... Severo Snape..."

"SNAPE!", gritou Richard, seu pai. "Eu achei que esse assunto estivesse encerrado! Quando eu resolvi voltar, eu exigi que esse nome fosse banido desta casa!"

Richard estava muito irritado. Quando Jean tinha 2 anos, ele e sua esposa Victoria se separaram. Victoria conheceu Tobias Snape e começou a sair com ele. Depois de um tempo, eles começaram a namorar.

No mês seguinte, Victoria descobriu que estava grávida de Tobias e resolveu fazer uma surpresa para ele, indo à sua casa, na Rua da Fiação. Para sua tristeza, ela descobriu que seu novo namorado era casado. Por ironia do destino, no dia 9 de janeiro, a esposa de Tobias, Eillen Prince e Victoria deram à luz ao mesmo tempo, em lugares diferentes. Nasciam no mesmo dia, Severo e Audrey.

Desiludida, Victoria exigiu que Tobias assumisse Audrey, mas logo depois, arrependido de ter traído Eillen, ele sumiu de suas vidas.

Richard se aproximou de sua esposa e resolveu voltar para casa e Tobias foi esquecido por um bom tempo. Victoria contou a verdade a Audrey e Jane, para elas saberem da existência de Severo, mas elas nunca tiveram interesse em procura–lo.

Depois de tanto tempo, esse assunto que estava esquecido voltou à tona. Richard queria fazer sua filha esquecer Severo, mas ele resolveu escutá–la.

"Pai, o que eu tenho a dizer é importante", disse Audrey, relutante. "Eu tenho uma ligação forte com o Severo, e eu sinto que ele corre perigo nas mãos de seu pai..."

"Desculpe Richard, mas Audrey tem razão. Tobias tem um humor instável e fica muito violento quando bebe. Eu o proibi de frequentar essa casa, principalmente depois de um dia que ele veio visitar Audrey e eu o vi olhando para Jean de forma estranha... com malícia..."

"Então esse homem é perigoso!", gritou Richard. "Audrey, o que você pretende fazer?", perguntou Richard.

"Mamãe, você sabe onde o Tobias mora?"

"Ele mora na Rua da Fiação, número 8. Fica a 40 quilômetros daqui. É um lugar horrível, com várias casas de alvenaria abandonadas, perto de um rio imundo e uma fábrica de lã, também abandonada, daí o nome da rua", disse Victoria

"Tudo bem, mãe, o que você tem que fazer, é me levar para lá, com todas as minhas coisas e dizer ao Tobias que o papai descobriu que eu não sou filha dele e que me pôs para fora de casa.."

"Mas isso é uma loucura!", gritou Jean enfurecida. "Ele pode machucar você!"

"Não, não pode," respondeu Audrey "Ele é um trouxa, e apesar de ser mais velho, sou mais forte do que ele... Na verdade, eu posso machucá–lo... Posso esmagá–lo como se ele fosse um inseto".

Audrey olhou para os pais de forma grave. "Uma vez que eu estiver lá, vai ser difícil eu me comunicar com vocês, uma vez que eles devem viver como uma típica família bruxa. Tobias é um trouxa, como os bruxos costumam chamar quem não é um bruxo, mas Eillen é uma bruxa e eles não devem ter telefone. Vocês precisam arrumar uma coruja para não perdermos contato".

"Mamãe, a Audrey está louca, você vai deixá–la fazer isso?", perguntou Jean.

"Por mais doida que seja a teoria de sua irmã, ela tem fundamento, Jean," disse Victoria. E se ela estiver certa, sim esse menino corre perigo. Vou entrar em contato com Tobias e fazer o que ela pediu...," falou Victoria com tristeza.

A.N.: Gente, desculpem–me escrever nada no primeiro capítulo...

Esta é a minha primeira Fic, espero que gostem...

Beijinho...


	3. 11 de janeiro de 1971

11 de janeiro de 1971

Victoria entrou em seu Mercury Cougar e foi ao encontro daquele que prometera nunca mais encontrar.

––– Flashback––––

Ela o conheceu em um supermercado, quando estava pagando suas compras. Victoria estava numa situação delicada. Ela havia acabado de se separar de seu marido e estava depressiva. No dia seguinte, ela o encontrou em uma praça e os dois tiveram uma conversa agradável.

Victoria adorou Tobias. Ele era simpático, sincero e era agradável com a pequena Jane. Ela estranhou no começo, porque ele deu–lhe o seu endereço, mas pediu para não procura–lo, porém não perguntou nada a ele. Logo depois, os dois se envolveram em um compromisso. Meses depois, Victoria descobriu que estava grávida e resolveu procurar Tobias para dar a notícia.

Ao chegar perto da casa dele, logo escutou gritos, barulhos de tapas e uma mulher chorando. Assustada, percebeu que a voz era de Tobias! Chegando perto da janela da sala da casa dele, ela viu uma cena horrível.

Tobias gritava com uma mulher alta, pálida, cabelos loiros, com um olhar azedo e assustado. A briga era porque ele não se conformava que a mulher estava grávida.

"Como você pode estar grávida! E as poções que você tomava?" Gritava Tobias.

"Eu não sei, acho que me esqueci de tomar uma vez..." a mulher disse.

"E como essa peste bubônica não morreu?", perguntou Tobias. Nessa hora, Victoria abafou um grito.

"A poção era para evitar a gravidez, não uma poção abortiva...", disse a mulher soluçando. "Vamos, amor, tudo vai ficar bem... Vou começar a vender poções e ajudar em casa..."

"Espero que essas porcarias deem lucro", gritou Tobias.

Victoria saiu sem procurar Tobias. No dia seguinte, ele a procurou em sua casa e ela terminou o relacionamento com ele, contou a ele que estava grávida e exigiu que ele assumisse a criança.

Tobias ficou lívido. "O que? Você quer que eu sustente duas crianças? O filho de Eillen e o seu?"

"Não!" gritou Victoria, chorando. "Eu só quero que o meu filho saiba o nome dele! Se você não quiser vê–lo, não precisa, é só dar o nome a ele..."

Tobias saiu da casa dele, prometendo só voltar quando o bebê nascer. Ao completar quatro meses de gravidez, Richard voltou para casa e aceitou a condição da esposa. O bebê nasceu e recebeu o nome de Audrey Snape. Tobias nem quis ver a criança, ele já tinha um fardo para carregar e a menina já tinha um pai.

–––– Fim do Flashbak ––––

Victoria bateu na porta e a mulher que ela vira, anos atrás abriu.

"O que você quer? Se veio aqui pedir pensão por sua filha, não temos dinheiro!" Gritou Eillen, ríspida.

"Preciso falar com seu marido..."

"Sai da frente!" Tobias empurrou a mulher, que quase bateu a cabeça na porta.

"Nossa, não precisa tratar a moça assim!" Gritou Victoria. "Vai me convidar para entrar ou eu vou ficar plantada aqui?", perguntou, decidida.

Os três entraram na casa. A casa era antiga, com uma aparência de que nunca foi pintada. Os móveis eram desgastados, no teto havia uma lâmpada de luz de velas, e na sala havia uma estante repleta de livros. A casa tinha dois andares e os dois quartos, assim como o escritório ficavam no andar superior. Para ter acesso a esse andar, havia uma porta escondida atrás da estante de livros. Esta mostrava, uma estreita escada em espiral. No subsolo havia armazém onde Eillen fazia suas poções e guardava o seu vinho elfo. Victoria lhou com tristeza. Era nesse ambiente pesado e de abandono que ela iria deixar a sua filha?

"Meu marido ameaçou deixar-me se eu não me desfizer de Audrey, então eu resolvi trazê-la para cá." Antes que Tobias começasse a gritar, Victoria ergueu a mão e continuou. "Para que ela não vire um fardo para vocês, eu vou, às escondidas dar a quantia de 1000 libras por mês…"

Os olhos de Tobias brilharam de ambição. Ora, era só dar o básico para a menina e o resto ele podia gastar em bebida! Nem Victoria, nem Eillen gostaram desse olhar.

"Tudo bem… vamos acholher minha filhinha, não é, mulher?"

"Mas você nem perguntou para mi se eu queria!", gritou Eillen

"Quieta!", Gritou Tobias. Ele virou para Victoria e disse "Pode trazer a menina quqndo vcoê quiser…", disse sorrindo.

"Ah, mais uma coisa. Audrey é uma bruxa poderosa, porém se perder o controle, pode tornar-se perigosa…", disse Victoria. "Além disso, ela tem uma força acima do comum"

"Não há problema, Victoria, não há problema…", disse Tobias pensando como poderia gastar o dinheiro que iria ganhar.

Depois de sair, Victoria ainda ouviu o casal brigando. "Minha filha, em que lugar você quer se meter…", pensou antes de entrar no carro e ir para casa.


	4. 12 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

Aviso: Este capítulo tem alusão ao estupro

12 de janeiro de 1971

12 de janeiro de 1971

Amanheceu na Rua da Fiação. Severo acordou e sem fazer nenhum barulho, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho e satisfazer as suas necessidades matinais.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu o hematoma roxo que havia se formado ao redor de seu olho esquerdo. No dia anterior ele presenciou uma briga feia entre seus pais, ele implorou para seu pai parar de bater na sua mãe e como resposta recebeu um soco no olho e vários golpes de cinto. O que mais revoltou nele foi o fato de ele nem saber o motivo da briga de seus pais. Ele só sabia que foi dormir sem jantar e com o corpo todo dolorido.

Severo olhou–se novamente no espelho e suspirou. Ele era um menino diferente dos outros. Era um menino alto, seu seus cabelos eram pretos, oleosos, na altura dos ombros, seu rosto era fino e ele tinha o nariz adunco. O nariz era a parte de seu corpo que ele mais odiava porque, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar e também por ser igual ao do seu pai. Seus dentes eram amarelados e sua pele era pálida. como se fosse uma planta que nunca tomava sol. A razão de seus dentes serem amarelados e seu cabelo ser oleoso, ela a baixa autoestima que ele tinha, uma vez que ele escovava pouco os dentes e raramente lavava o cabelo.

Seus olhos negros viviam atenteos, como se estivesse em perigo preminente. Seu corpo vivia em estado de alerta, como se fosse receber um ataque a qualquer momento. Como não dormia direito, vivia com olheiras e tinha um olhar triste. Suas roupas eram sempre pretas e mesmo no calor só usava blusas de mangas compridas e calças, deixando somente o rosto e as mãos a mostra, para que ninguém visse as marcas do abuso de su pai. Quando estava em casa, vivia machucado e mancando. Sua única amiga era a doce Lily, mas, mesmo com ela, ele não se abria muito, ele gostava mais era de ouvi–la conversar e passar o tempo com ela na beira do rio perto da casa deles. Lily era sua vizinha e conhecia um pouco sua vida em casa.

Às vezes ele pensava, como uma menina tão bonita poderia passar o tempo com ele. Lily era a única alegria no meio de sua tristeza profunda; com ela ele podia passar horas sem se lembrar de sua vida em casa.

"Por que pessoas com eu não morrem?" – pensou, enquanto tirava a sua roupa para tomar banho.

Severo encheu a banheira de água quente e logo depois entrou nela. No seu corpo estavam as marcas da surra do dia anterior. Ele mergulhou a cabeça na banheira e com o sabonete mesmo, lavou os seus cabelos com força, como se pudesse arrancá–los da cabeça. Depois de enxaguar os cabelos ele pegou a esponja e esfregou–se com tanta força, que sua pele ficou vermelha. Satisfeito, ele saiu da banheira, secou–se e vestiu–se.

O menino foi à cozinha para comer seu café da manhã e na mesa havia somente dois pãezinhos amanhecidos. Ele pegou um copo de água da torneira e serviu–se de meio pãozinho. Severo não se alimentava bem, por isso era muito magro.

Seu pai apareceu na cozinha e sentou–se ao lado dele:

– Severo, precisamos conversar. – disse seu pai, num tom sombrio de voz.

"O que eu fiz desta vez? Será que eu vou apanhar de novo?" – pensou Severo, assustado.

– Calma menino, é apenas uma conversa amigável... Severo, sente–se no meu colo. – Disse Tobias, num tom suave.

Como Severo não o obedeceu, Tobias agarrou seu braço e o sentou em seu colo, à força, dizendo:

– Eu mandei você se sentar! – gritou. – Filho, eu tenho uma filha bastarda com outra mulher. Seu nome é Audrey e ela é uma bruxa como você, só que ela é muito mais poderosa que um bruxo comum. Ela tem a sua idade, é só cinco minutos mais velha que você...

Tobias colocou a mão na coxa de Severo. Ele sentiu a ereção do pai e ele arrepiou–se de medo. "Oh não, de novo não..." – ele pensou.

– Semana retrasada, ela tentou matar a sua irmã num acesso de fúria e a sua mãe, aquela vagadunda não a quer mais. Ela vai vir morar com a gente, entendido? – enquanto ele falava, ele desfez o cinto de seu filho e colocou a sua mão no sexo de Severo e ele começou a chorar.

– Se você não quiser que ela te machuque, fique bem longe dela! E outra coisa... – nessa hora, ele tirou o menino do colo, tirou a calça de Severo, abriu as próprias calças e colocou–o no colo de novo. O menino coleçou a tremer de medo.

– Você não vai falar nada para ela sobre o que acontece nessa casa, nem sobre as minhas... "visitinhas noturnas" no seu quarto, entendido? – perguntou Tobias com uma voz rouca, enquanto acariciava o sexo de Severo, que já estava ficando dolorido.

– Sim papai, entendi... – disse Severo, aos soluços. – Por favor, deixe–me sair...

– Não... agora você vai ser útil para o papai... – disse Tobias, enquanto penetrava em Severo. Ele gritou de dor e sentiu que suas costas estivessem sendo partidas ao meio.

Enquanto Tobias abusava de Severo, ele chorava de mdo e dor. Não adiantava gritar, tentar fugir. A sua mãe nunca aparecia nessas horas. Ele tinha certeza que sua mãe sabia do que estava acontecendo, mas Eillen não reclamava com medo de perder o marido.

Depois que Tobias satisfez seus desejos com seu filho, ele agarrou o menino pelos cabelos jogou–o num canto da cozinha e saiu para beber, pensando nas garrafas de uísque que poderia comprar com o dinheiro que Victoria prometeu dar a ele por deixar Audrey ficar com ele.

Severo bateu a cabeçana parede e começou a soluçar, sabendo que teria uma dor de cabeça. Ele vestiu–se apressadamente, com nojo de si mesmo. Ele correu ao banheiro e despejou no vaso sanitário o pouco café da manhã que teve. Depois, ele despiu–se e entrou no chuveiro quente, pegou a bucha, o sabonete e se esfregou novamente com tanta força que ele feriu a sua pelo. Ele vestiu–se, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa indo em direção ao rio, devagar e mancando, para esquecer–se do que aconteceu e ficar sozinho.

Chegando na margem do rio, Severo sentou–se e ficou olhando para a água serena. Ele estava tão concentrado, que nem viu uma menina branca, ruiva, com algumas sardas no rosto e lindos olhos verdes se aproximar. Quando ela tocou seu ombro, ele levou um susto, levantou–se rapidamente, deu um grito de pavor e começou a hiperventilar.

– Calma severo, sou eu, a Lily. Respire fundo... – ela colocou levemente a sua mão em seu ombro – isso... para dentro e para fora...

Depois de algum tempo, Severo se acalmou e sentiu–se estúpido por levar um susto tão grande com sua amiga.

– O que aconteceu para você ficar assim? – perguntou Lily. – Sente–se... foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

– Não foi nada, Lily. – respondeu Severo

– Foi o seu pai? Eu sei que ele é um pouco violento com você... por que você está tão vermelho?

– Já disse que não é nada... olha Lily, essa manhã meu pai me disse que vai vir morar com a gente uma filha bastarda dele que é uma bruxa muito poderosa. Ele falou também que ela é muito violenta e que ela até tentou matar a irmã...

– Severo, eu já li alguma coisa sobre bruxos poderosos, mas não tinha nada escrito que eles eram violentos... O professor Dumbledore passou em casa para conversar com meus pais e deixou uma carta para eu ingressar a Hogwarts e alguns livros, para eu conhecer melhor o mundo dos bruxos. Eu li que eles eram ótimos fabricadores de poções, poderiam lidar com um dos quatro elementos, tinham o poder de curar as pessoas e transfigurar coisas simples, como um botão em coisas mais complexas, mas não havia nada sobre comportamento violento... pode ser que ela fez magia acidental perto da irmã dela, que sua família seja trouxa e não soube lidar com a situação...

– Será? – perguntou Severo.

– Sim... e se ela for poderosa como ele disse, seria até bom você tê–la por perto... ela pode te proteger do seu pai e te ajudar a lidar com a negligência se sua mãe. Se ela for boa em transfiguração permanente, ela pode até transfigurar suas roupas rotas em roupas mais apresentáveis... Ai, desculpa, Severo...

– Tudo bem, Lily, não foi nada... – respondeu Severo, de cabeça baixa, escondendo seu rosto com os cabelos. – Mas... muito obrigada pelos conselhos, eu me sinto melhor...

– Fico feliz se eu te ajudei... Você lavou os cabelos?

– Sim...

– Você deveria lavar os cabelos mais vezes, fica muito melhor sem aquele aspecto seboso... eu falo isso para você, porque eu quero o seu bem, Severo...

– Tudo bem...

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre coisas triviais por mais algum tempo. Lily estendeu a mão para ele e disse:

– Olha Sev, o que eu aprendi a fazer!

De repente apareceu uma margarida branca em sua mão.

– Parabéns, Lily! Estou vendo que você está melhorando suas habilidades a cada dia...

Atrás dos dois apareceu uma adolescente alta, magra e com dentes de cavalo. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, presos para trás e vestia um vestido florido, até os joelhos.

– Você é uma aberração! Vou contar à mamãe que você está fazendo aquela coisa com "M" fora de casa! – disse a adolescente com um olhar de nojo e inveja.

– Tuney... eloquente como sempre... disse Severo com os dentes cerrados.

– Nós recebemos a visita de um velho abominável com roupas cafonas em casa, semana passada... – disse Petúnia, cheia de inveja. – Ele disse que no final de agosto Lily estará indo para um castelo idiota para aprender a ser uma... – ela pôs a mão na boca em sinal de desaprovação.

– Tuney, não diga essas coisas, isso é algo horrível de se dizer.. – disse Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

Petúnia agarrou seu braço, começou a arrastar Lily e disse:

– Vamos para casa! Vou contar tudo à mamãe...

Severo olhou para Petúnia com ódio e disse baixinho, com os dentes cerrados:

– Solte–a, ou você vai se arrepender!

Petúnia soltou o braço da irmã e saiu correndo, em direção à sua casa. Lily falou:

– Obrigada, Sev... Vou para casa, mas não se preocupe, a mamãe não vai ficar brava, a Tuney é um pouco exagerada...

– Um pouco invejosa, você quer dizer...

– Sev! Ela é a minha irmã! Não fale dela assim! Ela só está um pouco triste porque não pode ir comigo a Hogwarts...

– Tudo bem, desculpe... Então... até mais...

Lily saiu e deixou Severo perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo ele, com profundo desgosto, foi para a sua casa, mancando. Quem sabe Lily estivesse certa? Quem sabe ele pudesse confiar na irmã? Ele foi para a sua casa e não viu a sua mãe, ela deveria estar na lanchonete do seu amigo vendendo as suas poções. O menino suspirou aliviado porque não viu o seu pai e foi para o seu quarto.

Em frente ao seu quarto tinha um quarto abandonado. Ele entrou lá e viu uma cama de solteiro e uma cômoda velha.

"Deve ser aqui que a bastarda vai dormir..." – pensou.

Ele foi para o seu quarto, deitou–se em sua cama e ficou lá o resto do dia, torcendo para seu pai não procurá–lo de novo.


	5. 12 de janeiro de 1971 - Audrey

12 de janeiro de 1971

À noite, Aurey estava assistindo televisão, quando de repente ela escuta alguém batendo palmas na frente de sua casa.

"Mas será o possível..." – pensou Aurdrey.

– Jean, vai atender a porta, é para você! – gritou Audrey para a irmã.

– Mas você é mesmo uma folgada hein! – brigou Jean com Audrey.

– Meninas, deixem de brigar, ah, deixa para lá, eu mesma vou... – disse Victoria.

A mãe de Audrey atendeu a porta e o que ela viu a deixou em dúvida: ela ria, chorava ou batia a porta? Ela viu um homem idoso, alto, magro, aparentando ter mais de 80 anos, com cabelos e barba prateados na altura da cintura. Seu cabelo e a sua barba estavam dentro de seu cinto. Seu gosto para roupas era diferente, ele estava com um chapéu pontudo, uma capa preta e debaixo desta, usava uma túnica roxa. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher alta, cabelos prateados, vestindo uma capa preta e usando um chapéu pontudo preto.

– Boa noite senhora, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora sobre a sua filha Audrey.

Victoria se recuperou do choque e disse:

– Ah, entrem, a minha filha está assistindo televisão com a sua irmã...

– Assistindo o que? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Televisão, um objeto trouxa – disse Minerva – Vamos logo para não chamarmos a atenção dos vizinhos...

Quando os três entraram na casa de Victoria, eles tiveram uma visão no mínimo surreal. Uma adolescente de cabelos castanhos olhava com raiva para... um dragão negro com dois metros de altura.

– Audrey e Jean parem de brigar! Audrey, temos visita para você...

Audrey voltou para sua forma humana, olhou para Albus e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Gente, me perdoem, mas quando a minha filha fica muito nervosa...

– Além de sua filha ser uma bruxa muito poderosa ela é uma animaga. – disse Albus.

– Uma... o que?

– Animaga – disse Minerva. – Um bruxo que é capaz de se transformar em animal sem o uso da varinha. Sua filha se transforma em dragão sem perder a consciência humana.

– Na verdade ela não tem varinha... desculpe... – disse a mãe de Audrey, meio sem graça.

– Com que frquência a sua filha executa magia? – peguntou Minerva

– Todo o tempo. – respondeu Victoria

– Deve ser por isso que o Ministério da Magia ainda não detectou sua magia. Nós não podemos revelar nossa magia para os trouxas de acordo com o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia.

– Nós desconfiamos disso, senhora...

– McGonagall... bem... nós temos uma pena mágica no Castelo de Hogwarts que detecta os bebês que nascem com poderes mágicos... porém a pena escreveu que a sua filha é uma bruxa muito poderosa e para bruxos como ela a escola fornece uma bolsa integral...

– Bem, nós sabemos que a sua filha é meio–irmã de um bruxo chamado Severo Snape que tem a mesma idade que ela... Com um pouco de sorte eles poderão até estudar juntos... – disse Albus. Os alunos são selecionados para uma de nossas quatro casas que são Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa. As casas são separadas por alojamentos específicos do castelo: Grifinória fica na torre Leste do Castelo, o da Corvinal na torre Oeste, o da Sonserina fica nas Masmorras, e o da Lufa-Lufa nos Porões. Somente os alunos de cada casa e os professores têm acesso aos seus alojamentos.

– Os alunos podem voltar para casa na véspera do Natal, ou ficar no castelo, se assinar uma lista, eles voltam no começo do ano e as férias de verão duram dois meses (julho e agosto) e no dia 1ºde setembro começa tudo de novo. – continuou Albus

Audrey escutava a conversa atentamente. Na primeira fez que ela recebeu a notícia e ouviu sobre Severo, ela ficou muito revoltada e não quis ingressar na escola e Minerva teve que matricular a menina em Durmstang, escola de magia localizada no norte da Noruega. Só que desta vez ela voltou ao tempo para salvar o seu irmão e não podia ficar longe dele

– E quanto ao Severo Snape?

– O senhor Snape não é tão poderoso quanto você, então ele receberá a carta como qualquer estudante normal...

O pai de Audrey se juntou à família e perguntou:

– Mas e se ela não frequentar essa escola e a gente esconder a sua magia da sociedade? Eu acho que esse lugar é muito estranho...

– Os bruxos nascem com um núcleo mágico", explicou Dumbledore " mas a sua filha é capaz de lidar com as forças da natureza e do pensamento e pode lidar com essas forças para ajudar os outros.

– Como assim? – perguntou Richard

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente. – Ela tem uma habilidade superior a de um bruxo comum, pois como vocês viram, pode manipular o fogo e se estudar, terá um forte domínio em Herbologia e Poções. Bruxos como ela podem manipular um ou dos quatro elementos, no caso dela, o fogo.

– Por isso que para esses bruxos, Hogwarts reservou uma bolsa integral. Com o estudo, a força de vontade, o controle do pensamento, da emoção e da vontade, ela terá a base para ser uma bruxa de sucesso. Ela poderá dedicar–se à magia ofensiva, magia defensiva, a cura, a convocação. Seus poderes podem se manifestar sem o uso da varinha, no entanto, como eles são ligados ao pensamento e emoções, ela deve saber controla–los, ou poderá tornar–se perigosa para si mesma e para os outros.

– Ele tem razão querido... – disse Victoria. – Você vê o que acontece quando Audrey fica muito nervosa. Ela ou se transforma num dragão, ou põe fogo nas coisas. Se continuar assim, ela vai sair do controle...

– Senhor Dumbledore, minha filha quer morar com seu pai biológico. Victoria já conversou com ele e neste final de semana ela se mudará para a casa dele. – disse Richard.

– Não tem problema. Mandaremos uma lista contendo o que Audrey irá precisar e uma coruja para vocês se comunicarem com a sua filha e com a escola. – Disse Albus.

Audrey ficou pensativa. Ela perguntou:

Quanto custa estudar em Hogwarts?

– Minha querida, a mensalidade é 430 galeões, o que dá 5160 galeões por ano. No dinheiro trouxa isso dá £2150 por mês, ou seja £25800 por ano. – disse Minerva – por que a pergunta?

– E se os pais de Severo não puderem pagar?

– Se esses idiotas não tiverem como pagar, nós ajudaremos. – disse Richard. – Você sempre será a minha filha e para mim e se o Severo é importante para você, ele é importante para mim também.

O casal de bruxos se despediu de todos e embora para o castelo de Hogwarts. Eles não sabiam que uma luta estava prestes a começar: uma luta para salvar uma vida.

A.N.: Olá pessoal!

Tenham um Feliz Ano Novo e se estiverem gostando (ou não...) da minha Fic, comentem por favor...

Beijinho!


	6. 15 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

15 de janeiro de 1971

Richard decidiu que ele levaria Audrey para Cokeworth, cidade a qual morava Severo. Ele não queria que sua esposa se encontrasse Tobias novamente e ele queria ver se o irmão de Audrey realmente precisava da ajuda dela.

No caminho para a casa dos Snape ele ainda tentou persuadir a filha para que ela voltasse atrás e esquecesse aquela ideia ridícula de ir morar com o pai biológico:

– Filha... você tem certeza? Olha, a gente pode ir embora e esquecer disso tudo... o menino tem pai e mãe, ele vai sobreviver...

– Tenho sim. Papai, eu sei que você me ama e quer o melhor para mim, mas eu não vou mudar de ideia. Eu sei que o Severo precisa da minha ajuda...

Os dois chegaram à Rua da Fiação e Richard não gostou do que viu. A rua tinha algumas casas de alvenaria aparentemente desertas e a iluminação era precária, uma vez que os postes estavam quebrados. Perto dali havia um rio sujo e uma fábrica de lã abandonada com uma chaminé alta.

Eles chegaram à casa de Severo. Enquanto Audrey tirava as malas do carro, seu pai apertou a campainha e esperou alguém sair. Uma mulher aparentando ter 39 anos, magra, pálida, com um rosto pálido e azedo saiu:

– O que você quer? Já disse que não queremos comprar nada! – disse a mulher.

Eillen Prince nasceu numa família puro sangue rica, os Prince. Quando ela estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts ela se tornou capitã no time de Bexigas de Hogwarts. Ela era uma moça pálida, mal humorada, com um rosto grande e sobrancelhas pesadas, porém muito talentosa com Poções. Em seu sexto ano, enquanto passeava com a mãe ela conheceu Tobias.

Tobias era simpático, gentil, sorridente, tudo o que ela queria ser. A sua mãe não aprovou o relacionamento dela, mas não impediu. No final do sexto ano ela se casou com ele.

Em 1959 Eillen descobriu que estava grávida, mas para o seu desgosto ela descobriu que seu marido tinha uma amante e que a mulher também estava grávida. O casamento deles esfriou com a notícia.

Para piorar, por causa de uma crise na fábrica, Tobias perdeu o emprego e começou a beber. Com isso sua personalidade mudou: ele ficou agressivo, proibiu a esposa a ter contato com sua família e perdeu o interesse por ela. Por conta disso, ela perdeu a alegria de viver; já não s arrumava mais, não limpava mais a casa e não ligava quando Tobias abusava de Severo.

"Cruzes, que mulher mal amada e mal cuidada!" – pensou Richard.

– Desculpe moça, bom dia. Sou Ricarhd, marido de Victoria, a mulher que veio conversar com o seu esposo... Vim deixar a Audrey com vocês... – disse Richard, completamente sem graça.

– Deixe–me adivinhar – disse Eillen com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Vocês se cansaram da menina e resolveram deixá–la aqui...

– Não é nada disso, ah, deixa para lá... Audrey, venha aqui.

Eillen olhou surpresa para a o caminho para a. _Ela está carregando as malas? _Eram três malas de rodinhas enormes que estavam cheias e aparentemente muito pesadas.

"Essa menina vai atrapalhar a diversão do meu Tobias..." – pensou Eillen assustada. Ela perguntou assustada:

– O que é isso?

– Malas de rodinhas. Práticas, não? – respondeu Richard.

– Não, seu estúpido, você faz sua filha carregar as próprias malas?

– Sim... Ela é forte o suficiente para isso...

– Já que você a trouxe, VÁ EMBORA!

Richard se aproximou de sua filha, deu–lhe um abraço e disse:

– Tchau filhinha, papai te ama e você sabe, se acontecer alguma coisa com você, pode voltar para casa. – ele se aproximou e falou baixinho no seu ouvido. – E trazer esse seu irmão, se ele quiser.

Audrey abraçou seu pai e disse:

– Muito obrigada papai!

As duas entraram na casa e Richard ficou olhando a casa por um momento. Ele viu um menino pálido e com um olhar triste se aproximar da casa. Ele percebeu que o menino mancava. Ele se aproximou do menino, colocou a mão no seu ombro e perguntou:

– Ei menino, você é o Severo?

Severo se assustou com o homem. O que ele queria com ele?

– Como você sabe o meu nome? MÃE!

Ninguém apareceu. Severo ficou mais nervoso. Ele tentou correr e quase caiu. Richard o segurou, o fez se sentar na cadeira de área e disse:

– Calma, não precisa ficar assustado... eu sou o pai da sua irmã, vim trazê–la e já que você estava chegando resolvi te conhecer...

– Onde ela está?

– Ela entrou com a sua mãe, espere até você se acalmar. Eu vi que você está mancando, você está bem?

– Eu caí, não foi nada de mais...

Richard esperou o menino se acalmar, se despediu dele e voltou para a casa dele. Ele pensou que talvez Audrey tivesse razão...

Quando Audrey entrou na casa dos Snape ela segurou–se para não espirrar. Com muita tristeza ela notou que a pequena sala dos Snape tinha um ar descuidado, mais parecia uma cela de uma prisão.

"Bem, ao menos eles têm livros..." – Pensou Audrey.

Ela se aproximou das paredes cheias de prateleiras com livros antigos com capas de couro e começou a examinar os livros. O assunto dos livros era variado, porém a maioria era sobre poções e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

"Será que vem daí o interesse doentio pelas Artes das Trevas de Severo?" – pensou Audrey. Ela se lembrou que quando ela ainda era adulta ela morava com os pais de Hermione e nas suas férias ela adorava conversar sobre a escola e sobre Severo e sua ambição de se tornar o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Ela olhou para os móveis maltratados: o sofá, a mesa e o candeeiro suspenso no teto. A casa era horrível, parecia que ninguém a limpava.

Para não espirrar, Audrey ergueu os braços e imaginou a casa limpa. Momentos depois, toda a poeira e as teias de aranhas se juntaram num monte. Ela conjurou um saco de lixo e horrorizada ela percebeu que aquela sujeira toda cabia em um saco de 25 litros!

Eillen virou–se e viu o fetiço que a menina havia acabado de fazer. Ela pensou:

"Quem essa intrusa pensa que é, mexendo na minha casa?"

– Você está aqui para reparar na casa? – disse Eillen mal humorada.

– Não senhora Snape, me desculpe... mas agora está bem melhor a senhora não acha?

– Humpf... – Eillen gemeu e saiu da sala

– Onde a senhora vai?

– Fazer poções para vender numa lanchonete aqui perto, por quê?

– Quer ajuda?

– NÃO!

"Mulher recalcada..." – pensou Audrey

A magia de Audrey se manifestava pela vontade dela sobre os elementos. Como ela não tinha o que fazer, ela fez o primeiro feitiço que aprendeu, apontando para os móveis:

– Reparo!

Quando ela se deu conta, ela viu um menino pálido de olhos e cabelos pretos olhando para ela de forma assustada. Ela deu um passo para frente e ele recuou.

– Ah, você deve se o Severo, meu irm...

Severo viu a menina e ficou com medo. Apesar de ser menor do que ele, seu pai disse que ela tentou matar a irmã, por isso a família dela se livrou da menina.

– Por favor, não toque em mim! – Severo gritou e saiu correndo, subindo as escadas com dificuldade.

– Peraí, Severo, vamos conversar... – gritou Audrey.

Ela viu Severo entrar no quarto dele, quando ele viu que a irmã estava seguindo–o, ele trancou a porta do quarto e começou a chorar. Audrey abriu a porta sem nenhuma dificuldade. Severo foi para o canto do quarto e se encolheu.

– Pare... por favor...

Ela se aproximou do irmão e viu que ele tremia de medo. Ela se abaixou, o abraçou e disse:

– Eu não sei o que o nosso pai disse, mas é tudo mentira... eu não vou te machucar, entendeu.

Severo ficou rígido quando Audrey o abraçou, mas depois de um tempo ele relaxou com o abraço. Ela levou Severo para a cama, sentou–se ele deitou–se com a cabeça no colo dela. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até Eillen aparecer no quarto e dizer:

– Menina, o seu quarto é na frente do quarto dele. Agora vamos jantar.

Enquanto eles jantavam, Tobias chegou. Ele correu para Audrey e disse:

– Minha filha, seja bem vinda! Cadê o dinheiro?

Revirando os olhos, Audrey levantou a mão, conjurando a sacola de dinheiro que a sua mãe havia mandado–a entregar para seu pai. Eillen foi pegar a sacola e Tobias bateu violentamente em sua mão, dizendo:

– Minha filha, meu dinheiro, tira a pata!

Tobias se aproximou de Severo e deu–lhe um beijo na testa. Ele se encolheu de medo.

O jantar continuou em silêncio. Na hora de dormir, Audrey se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Ele tinha uma cama e uma cômoda velha, ambos em péssimo estado. Depois de reparar os móveis, ela subiu na cama e começou a espirrar. Depois de vários feitiços de limpeza, ela deitou–se novamente na cama e começou a pensar:

"É assim que o meu pai trata a sua esposa?

Por que o Severo tem tanto medo de mim e do nosso pai?

O Severo tem problema nas pernas? Ele manca de vez em quando...

Meu pai estava mais preocupado com o dinheiro do que em mim... ou no Severo...

A Eillen não liga nem para a casa, nem para o Severo... só para o marido... se ela é uma bruxa, por que ela deixa a casa em tão péssimo estado?"

Foi pensando nisso que ela dormiu.

Obs: A mala de rodinhas surgiu na década de 70


	7. 16 de janeiro de 1971

Audrey acordou cedo e resolveu acordar ao seu irmão. Ela foi para o quarto de Severo e o encontrou dormindo pacificamente. Pulando em sua cama e com um grande sorriso no rosto, Audrey gritou:

– Bom dia preguiço... AI, CÊ TÁ LÔCO!

Severo acordou com uma pessoa em cima dele, pensou que era o seu pai importunando–o logo de manhã e deu–lhe um soco bem no nariz. Quando ele percebeu que havia acertado a sua irmã começou a tremer e se desculpar:

– Me desculpe, por favor, eu pensei que era outra pessoa, não me machuque...

Audrey abraçou Severo e disse:

– Calma Severo, eu que tenho que me desculpar, não é certo acordar as pessoas desse jeito, nem doeu o soco... você pensou que eu era quem?

– Ninguém... esquece...

– Vamos tomar o café da manhã...

– Que café da manhã? Só se for o pão amanhecido que tem em cima da mesa...

Os dois desceram as escadas e foram à cozinha. Na mesa havia dois pães que estavam começando a mofar. Audrey olhou para os pãezinhos e inconformada gritou:

– Mas que filho da puta, mesmo com a mamãe dando dinheiro ele não coloca comida decente em casa! Deve tá enfiando o dinheiro no rabo de alguém!

Ela pegou os pães e transfigurou–os para dois sanduíches de presunto.

– Uau! Isso é incrível! – disse Severo. – E ainda mais, sem varinha...

– Vamos comer antes que aquele imbecil que atende por Tobias chegue.

Os dois comeram os sanduíches em silêncio. Logo depois chegou Tobias, aparentando estar de ressaca e com um mal humor terrível:

– Menino desgraçado, comeu os pães que eu havia separado. – ele disse tirando o cinto. – Agora você me paga!

Audrey ficou furiosa, correu para Tobias e apertou a sua garganta com uma mão:

– EU COMI OS PÃES, ALGUM PROBLEMA? Se você não fosse esse idiota imprestável a gente teria alguma coisa pra comer...

Engasgando, Tobias respondeu:

– Problema nenhum, filhinha... vão brincar lá fora...

Ele pensou:

"Filha da puta..."

Os dois saíram em silêncio. Quando estavam longe de casa, Severo disse:

– Vamos para o rio, talvez minha amiga Lily esteja lá.

– Lily? É sua namoradinha?

– Para a sua informação, Lily é só uma amiga.

– Tá bom, desculpa. – disse Audrey com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dos chegaram ao rio e viram que Lily estava lá.

– Oi Severo! – disse Lily abraçando seu amigo. Essa é a sua irmã?

– Oi Lily. Nossa, eu não sabia que eu era famosa... – disse Audrey rindo.

– Cala a boca! – gritou Severo socando a irmã no braço

– Severo, posso falar com a sua irmã em particular? Coisas de mulher... – disse Lily

Lily e Audrey foram para um lugar afastado de Severo.

– Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Lily

– Audrey.

– Eu chamei você em particular para pedir uma coisa. Quando eu conheci o Severo ele era um menino como os outros, sorridente, se vestia bem, mesmo que sua mãe não ligasse muito para ele... mas a situação dele mudou desde que o pai de Severo começou a beber... sua mãe o ignora completamente, seu pai bate nele por nada e agora o Severo vive assustado e com essa cara de poucos amigos... por favor Audrey, proteja o Severo, eu acho que o pai dele está abusando dele...

– Hoje ele quase bateu no Severo, se eu não estivesse lá para impedir... só porque a gente comeu uns pãezinhos... você acredita que a minha mãe deu dinheiro para o Tobias e o filho da puta nem comida comprou?

– Isso é terrível! Então deve faltar comida para ele...

– Sim, às vezes faltava... a mãe dele não tem a capacidade de cozinhar para ele, parece que vive em função do marido... agora eu transfiguro algumas coisas em comida...

Audrey foi para a margem do rio e pegou duas pedrinhas. Ela fechou as pedrinhas nas mãos, concentrou–se e transfigurou–as em dois amuletos.

– Vamos! – disse Audrey

As duas chegaram até Severo. Audrey colocou um amuleto no pescoço e disse a Severo:

– Tome. Coloque no pescoço.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Severo colocando o amuleto no pescoço.

– O pentagrama é um amuleto mágico usado por um grupo de trouxas que se denomina Bruxos Wicca. Ele representa os quatro elementos: água, terra, fogo e ar coordenados pelo espírito. O pentagrama tem cinco pontas porque ele expressa a união dos desiguais, unindo o 3 – princípio masculino ao 2 – princípio feminino. Os Wicca acreditam que ele é a chave da alta magia, abre os caminhos ao oculto. Simboliza ainda o matrimônio, a felicidade e a realização. Na tradição maçônica é considerada a estrela flamejante.

– Interessante... – disse Severo.

– Para que isso serve? – perguntou Lily

– Esses amuletos que eu transfigurei vai me avisar quando você estiver em perigo. Se você precisar da minha ajuda é só segurar o amuleto e me chamar. Também, ele impedirá você de fazer certas idiotices, como por exemplo o voto perpétuo.

– O QUÊ? – gritou Severo tentando tirar o amuleto e não conseguindo. – Sai, sai, sai...

– Ah, e uma vez colocado ele não poderá mais ser tirado. – disse Audrey.

Severo começou a pular e tentar tirar o amuleto. Audrey disse para Lily:

– Isso é normal? Isso é rivoltz?

As duas abafaram o riso enquanto Severo olhava feio para elas.

– Quer saber, vou para casa! É isso que dá sair com duas meninas... – disse Severo, indo para casa e xingando baixinho.

Depois que Severo se afastou das duas Lily disse:

– Audrey, muito obrigada pela ajuda... O Severo é muito importante para mim...

– Para mim também Lily. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim..

– Você gosta dele? – perguntou Audrey

– O quê? Não, eu não gosto dele não, só somos amigos. E outra... eu desconfio que o Severo seja gay...

– É, ele é meio delicado... Vou ficar de olho nessa coisa mal humorada...

Enquanto isso, Tobias massageava seu pescoço e dizia:

– Maldição... essa peste bubônica é mais forte que eu pensava... tenho que tomar mais cuidado com minhas "conversinhas" com Severo para ela não descobrir. Aliás, faz tempo que eu não vou ao quarto dele.

Tobias viu Severo chegar em casa com um olhar furioso no rosto e sorriu maliciosamente:

– Severo meu filho, cadê a sua irmã?

Severo congelou de medo. Que droga, ele estava com tanta raiva da irmã e da Lily que ele havia se esquecido do seu pai... ele respondeu:

– Ela está... logo ali...

Como Tobias não viu Audrey chegar, ele ficou radiante de prazer. Até que enfim, um momento a sós para se divertir com seu filho. Seu pênis logo ficou ereto em resposta. Ele arrastou Severo para o quarto dele, sentou em sua cama, colocou o menino no seu colo e começou a passar a mão em suas coxas.

– Que bom que estamos sozinhos... – disse Tobias no ouvido de Severo e chupando o seu pescoço – eu estava com saudades de você, sabia...

Tobias colocou a mão por dentro da calça de Severo, a mexer em seu pênis, gemer de prazer e machucar seu filho. Ele levantou–se, tirou as calças, colocou o membro para fora e disse:

– Coloque na boca...

– Não... – Severo começou a soluçar... – por favor...

Tobias tampou o nariz de Severo. Depois de um tempo, para respirar, o menino teve que abrir a boca. O homem colocou o membro na boca de Severo, começou a mover e disse:

– Aaaah, que saudades disso, isso, minha putinha pessoal...

Ele chegou ao orgasmo e segurou a boca do menino até ele engolir o seu sêmen. Severo sentia nojo de si mesmo, ele queria se matar, fugir dali. Ele disse:

– Pare... daqui a pouco a mamãe e a Audrey vão chegar...

– Bobagem menino... a mamãe está cheia de poções para fazer... vem aqui...

Ele levou o menino para o banheiro, colocou–o virado para a pia, abaixou as suas calças e começou a penetrar em Severo e disse:

– Ah... tão... apertado... isso...

Tobias apertava o membro já dolorido de Severo com as mãos Ele ouviu Audrey chegar em casa, com raiva, jogou Severo para fora do banheiro e se trancou lá. Severo recompôs suas roupas e desceu as escadas, chorando de nojo de si mesmo e dor. Quanto a Tobias, o seu pênis já não estava mais ereto, tamanho era o ódio pela filha:

– Desgraçada! Essa peste vai acabar com a minha diversão... a brincadeira tava tão boa... – ele pôs a mão no nariz e sentiu o cheiro do filho. – DROGA!

Na sala Audrey se aproximou de Severo e viu que ele estava corando e tremendo. Ele a abraçou e ela perguntou:

– Shhh... estou aqui... esse idiota não vai te machucar... o que ele fez Severo? – perguntou Audrey

– Nada... esquece...

– Ele bateu em você? A tia Eillen sabe que ele bate em você?

– Sabe... mas ela não faz nada porque ela tem medo de perde–lo...

– Mulherzinha besta... o que uma mulher faz para ter uma rôla...

Eillen chegou à noite trazendo legumes e macarrão para fazer uma sopa. O jantar ocorreu em silêncio. Naquela noite Tobias não foi ao quarto de Severo por precaução, pois sabia que sua filha estava de olho nele.


	8. 23 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

**A.N.: Um muito obrigada especial à Renata! Eu já estava meio triste porque ninguém estava dando moral à minha Fic, daí eu li o teu comentário. Você mora no meu coração! Beijinhos!**

23 de janeiro de 1971

Uma semana se passou e como Tobias não importunou Severo, ele pôde respirar aliviado. Nada de abusos, nada de pancadas. E tudo graças à sua irmã.

Na manhã do dia 23, Severo acordou às 4:00 da manhã e resolver pregar a mesma peça que Audrey lhe fizera. Ele foi ao quarto de sua irmã, pulou em cima dela e gritou:

– Ô preguicero, tá na hora de levantar!*

Audrey abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma massa de cabelos gordurosos no seu rosto. Ela murmurou:

– Só mais cinco minutinhos mãe... ah, é você Severo... que horas são? – ela perguntou, fazendo um feitiço _lumus _e olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Puta que pariu, Severo, 4 horas da manhã, você não tem o que fazer não?

– Na verdade... não... – disse Severo rindo.

"Se isso serviu para ele se divertir, então valeu a pena..." – pensou Audrey

Severo deitou–se ao lado da irmã e olhou para seus olhos verdes. Por que eles eram tão diferentes? Ela era tão bonita, corajosa, forte e ele era só um pálido e gorduroso...

– Tá olhando o quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Nada... posso ficar aqui?

– Você já roubou o meu travesseiro... pode ficar!

Audrey conjurou outro travesseiro para ela e os dois dormiram juntos.

Quatro horas mais tarde os dois acordaram com a mãe de Severo puxando o cabelo dos dois e gritando:

– O que tá acontecendo? Alguém pode me explicar essa pouca vergonha?

– Eu não quero ir para a escola... AI TIA EILLEN, O QUE É ISSO! – gritou Audrey – para de arrancar nosso cabelo, ele só dormiu aqui.

– Só foi isso mesmo? – perguntou Eillen– Tudo bem... Desça e faça o café da manhã para o seu pai... e sem gritar, ele tá com dor de cabeça.

– Ressaca da brava... – disseram Audrey e Severo juntos.

Depois do café da manhã, Eillen disse:

– Vão brincar com a amiga de vocês, hoje eu tenho uma poção meio complicadinha para fazer... Fiquem fora do meu caminho pelo resto do dia, vão, vão, vão! – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois saíram para o rio e encontraram Lily, que estava brincando de peixe–rei.

– Oi meninos! – Disse Lily

– Oi Lily – respondeu Audrey – por que você tá jogando pedrinhas no rio?

– Essa brincadeira se chama peixe–rei. Você joga a pedrinha na água de um jeito que ela fica quicando na superfície. Quer tentar?

Os três ficaram brincando até a hora do almoço.

– Hey, que tal irmos até em casa para almoçarmos? – convidou Lily.

– Não sei não... a mamãe vai ficar uma fera... – disse Severo.

– Eu acho que não... – disse Audrey. – Tia Eillen deixou bem claro que era para a gente ficar fora do caminho dela o dia todo... Vamos Severo, vai ser legal...

Eles foram até a casa de Lily. A casa dela por fora era parecida com as outras de Cokeworth: um sobrado cinza com uma chaminé. Quando os irmãos Snape entraram na casa, eles viram a diferença. A decoração era típica de uma casa trouxa da década de 70: a sala era pintada de verde, o sofá era de um tom xadrez verde, com uma estante de livros e uma rack com uma pequena coisa que Audrey disse a Severo discretamente que era uma televisão, havia uma escada com carpete grosso que dava para os quartos; a cozinha tinha móveis planejados azuis e no centro, uma mesa redonda com seis cadeiras. O detalhe que mais chamou a atenção de Severo foi a "escada peluda", como ele mesmo apelidou.

– Mamãe, papai, eu trouxe meus amigos Severo e Audrey para almoçar! – gritou Lily.

Os pais de Lily desceram as escadas. Shirley era uma mulher alta, seus cabelos eram acobreados, presos apenas com uma trança francesa lateral. Ela vestia uma blusa roxa e uma saia longa, roxa e florida. Nicolas era um homem alto e vestia uma calça boca de sino azul e uma camisa branca.**

A mãe de Lily disse:

– Sejam bem–vindos...

Shirley olhou para Audrey e abafou o riso. Como Audrey era ruiva e tinha os olhos verdes, ela parecia mais ser a irmã de Lily. As feições azedas e a pele pálida de Severo lembravam as de Petúnia. Se Audrey e Petúnia tivessem a mesma idade, Shirley diria que foram trocadas na maternidade.

– Você deve ser Audrey e você deve ser Severo... – disse Shirley. – Lily fala muito de vocês...

Audrey olhou desconfiada para sua amiga e disse:

– Espero que fale bem de nós...

Shirley riu e disse:

– É claro que sim querida... Lily adora vocês...

– Mas eu não. – disse Petúnia se aproximando. – Mamãe, eu não quero comer com essas _aberrações!_

Audrey conjurou uma bola de fogo na sua mão esquerda e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Nicolas se aproximou dela, colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:

– Petúnia! Isso não é jeito de tratar as visitas! Se não quer comer com eles vá para o seu quarto!

O pai de Lily, Nicolas disse:

– Vamos para a cozinha, o almoço está nos esperando...

Os irmãos Snape arregalaram os olhos de satisfação! Severo junca tinha visto tanta comida na vida e Audrey sentia saudades de uma refeição decente. No almoço tinha fatias de carne assada acompanhadas de verduras cozidas, batata assada e yorkshire puddin (uma panqueca ao forno) com molho de carne servido por cima.

Depois do almoço Lily chamou Severo e Audrey para irem ao seu quarto. Seu quarto era bem colorido, a s paredes eram cor goiaba, a cama tinha uma colcha rosa, o guarda–roupa, o espelho e a escrivaninha, tudo tinha um tom alegre.

"Por isso que ela passa essa alegria de viver, a atmosfera desta casa é incrível... bem diferente da minha..." – pensou Severo com tristeza.

– Severo... você está bem? – perguntou Audrey

– Sim, sim...

Os dois ficaram na casa de Lily até escurecer. À noite, eles voltaram para casa e encontraram uma situação estranha. Seus pais estavam... felizes... Nem perguntaram por que eles passaram o dia todo fora...

Audrey levou Severo para um canto e falou baixinho:

– Alguma coisa está estranha... eles estão tramando alguma coisa...

– Bobagem... a gente passou o dia fora e eles tiraram o atraso...

– Imbecil! – disse Audrey dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – E a poçããão complicadex que a tia Eillen ia fazer? Será que ela vendeu e eles conseguiram dinheiro. E se a poção foi ilegal?

– Não importa! O que interessa é que a gente tenha dinheiro... e o papai não brigue comigo...

O jantar foi esquisito, Tobias e Eillen não paravam de olhar um para o outro. Na hora de dormir Audrey perguntou se Severo queria ficar com ela, mas Tobias logo interveio:

– Não! Ele tem seu próprio quarto, cada um dorme no seu...

Audrey e Severo foram se deitar, mas os dois demoraram para dormir; Severo estava com medo da atitude dos pais e Audrey não parava de pensar... tinha algo errado acontecendo...

No meio da noite Audrey acordou com sede e produziu um feixe de luz om sua mão esquerda. Quando ela saiu para beber água, ela viu Tobias indo para o quarto de Severo. Ela perguntou:

– O que você vai fazer uma hora dessa no quarto dele?

Tobias ficou pálido, não respondeu nada e foi para o seu quarto. Ela percebeu que ele bateu a porta com força e falou nomes feios antes de se deitar.

Depois de beber a sua água Audrey entrou no quarto de Severo e viu o irmão dormindo pacificamente. Ela aproximou sua mão esquerda de seu rosto e ouviu Severo murmurar:

– Não papai... hoje não... por favor...

Ela acariciou seus cabelos com a mão direita e disse:

– Shhh Severo, sou eu... dorme em paz...

Audrey foi para o quarto e deitou–se. Antes de dormir ela lembrou–se das palavras de Severo e uma ideia repugnante veio–lhe à cabeça:

"Não é possível... será que... mas ele é seu filho! Será que o papai tá abusando do Severo? Por que ele nunca tentou comigo... bem, se ele tentar me tocar, ele apanha! Hoje o imbecil não vai mais ao quarto do Severo, amanhã eu tiro essa história a limpo..."

Audrey dormiu pensando em como descobrir a verdade entre seu pai e Severo.

* A minha tia cantava para eu acordar quando eu era criança

** Típicas roupas da década de 70


	9. 24 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

24 de janeiro de 1971

Audrey acordou antes que Severo e resolveu ir ao seu quarto para verificar se estava tudo bem com ele. Aliviada, ela percebeu que ele dormia pacificamente, portanto não havia acontecido nada na noite passada.

Ela ficou olhando para o rosto de Severo. Enquanto dormia o seu nariz parecia maior, porém como ele havia conseguido dormir bem esta noite, ele estava começando a perder suas olheiras e suas feições foram se tornando suaves, como se ele tivesse recuperado a inocência. Audrey sentou–se na cama dele e acariciou seus cabelos, velando o seu sono.

Momentos depois Severo acordou e se sentiu bem, amado, como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e viu uma mãozinha branca em seu rosto. Logo ele percebeu que era sua irmã.

– Desde quando... – disse Severo ainda sonolento

– Bom dia para você também Severo. Para a sua informação estou aqui há pouco tempo... dormiu bem?

– Sim... – respondeu Severo espreguiçando–se.

– O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Eu tenho os livros da mamãe, podemos estudar poções... – Severo notou a expressão de desinteresse da irmã. – Mas se você não quiser...

– Eu quero sim, sua anta! Vamos!

Os dois trocaram de roupa e foram tomar o café da manhã. Depois de novamente transfigurar pães em sanduiches, Audrey ficou olhando Severo comer. Foi nessa atmosfera pesada que Severo cresceu? Era _só isso_ que ele comia? Não era à toa que Hermione dizia que ele era o professor mais mal amado da escola.

Após o café da manhã os dois foram ao laboratório de poções de Eillen que ficava no porão. Era uma sala fria, constantemente refrigerada por magia para conservar os ingredientes das poções que Eillen preparava.

Para a tristeza de Audrey aquele era o lugar mais limpo, mobiliado e equipado da casa. Nas paredes haviam armários com portas de vidro que guardavam os ingredientes de poções, num canto tinha uma pia e uma mesinha com um fogareiro elétrico que funcionava com magia.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Audrey, Severo disse:

– Esse é o lugar mais limpo da casa porque é daqui que a mamãe tira o nosso sustento...

– Pfff... – fez Audrey com desgosto.

A verdade era que para a mãe de Severo seu marido era a coisa mais importante do mundo e o resto era resto – mesmo se fosse Severo –.

Audrey lembrou–se de sua família. Seu pai era um oncologista de um grande hospital, o Manchester General Hospital. Ele fazia a jornada de trabalho 12X36, mas nem por isso ele era omisso para as filhas, ele estava sempre presente na vida dela e de sua irmã. A sua mãe não trabalhava, tinha uma empregada, mas a educação das meninas era por conta dela. Victoria nunca deixou um estranho cumprir as suas obrigações. A menina sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Foi aí que ela percebeu que os lábios de Severo estavam azuis devido ao frio. Ela conjurou um casaco e colocou nos ombros dele.

– Obrigado... murmurou Severo.

– Panaca.

– O que?

– Panaca. Você sabe que quando precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir...

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue–ruim como você...

Audrey mostrou o dedo médio e continuou olhando os armários. Ela aprendeu que sangue–ruim era um xingamento horrível no mundo dos bruxos mas como ela conhecia Severo e sabia o que ele estava vivendo, ela simplesmente fingiu não ouvir.

– Ok, o que vamos fazer aqui além de passar frio? – perguntou Audrey conjurando um casaco para ela.

– Vamos conhecer os ingredientes de poções que vamos usar quando formos para Hogwarts.

– Ah... que... legal...

Eles ficaram horas vendo os ingredientes. Audrey já estava com dor de cabeça de ouvir e tentar prestar atenção. Ela conjurou uma caderneta e uma caneta tinteiro e começou a anotar os ingredientes e suas funções:

Acônito (flor roxa que se parece com uma boca com a língua de fora)

Veneno de Acromântula (veneno de uma aranha monstruosa)

Bile de Tatu (orgão encontrado na barriga do tatu)

Ovos de Cinzal (ovos de uma cobra)

Asfódelo (flor extremamente banca com um risco amarelado nas pétalas)

Bezoar (pedra encontrada no estômago de uma cabra)

Beladona (flor rosada ou branco-rosado)

Partes do Bicórnio (pontas dos chifres de um bicornio)

Partes do Gira-Gira (consistem em ferrões de Gira-Gira ressequidos)

Partes do Besouro (partes de besouros fervidos)

Partes da Ararambóia (partes de uma cobra verde)

Bubótubera (planta cujo o pus causa bolhas bastante incômodas na pele,mas se for aplicada sobre as espinhas remove-as)

Descuraínia (Ingrediente da Poção Polissuco, precisa ser picada na Lua Cheia para fazer efeito.)

Secreção de Bandinho (parte de alguma arvore que tenha musgo seco)

Repolho Chinês Glutão (repolho chinês com uma estrutura enorme)

Lagartas (lagartas comedoras de folhas)

Besouros (besouros pretos fervidos)

Partes do Crocodilo (parte de um crocodilo filhote)

Margaridas (flor muito bela de cor branca)

Ovos de Fada (ovos pretos e perigosos)

Ovos de Dragão (ovos de dragão)

Partes do Dragão (parte de um dragão filhote)

Partes do Erumpente (parte de uma flor vermelha muito chamativa que possui um chifre que explode ao minimo toque)

Partes do Verme Cego (muco produzido pelo verme)

Descurainia (flor verde muito pequenina)

Partes do Sapo (parte de um sapo)

Gengibre (vegetal muito fedorento quando fervido)

Partes do Besouro da Melancolia (parte de um besouro marrom com enormes "chifres")

Partes do Arpéu (parte de um animal roxo parecido com um rinoceronte)

Hellebore (flor muito estranha porque em um ramo se da de diversas cores e formatos)

Lesmas (animal lento)

Iguanas (lagarto utilizado em poções :usa-se seu rabo)

Partes Humanas (muitas vezes é uma porção de sangue)

Partes do Dedo-Duro (animal no qual se regenera do dedo)

Sanguinária (planta carnívora que se parece com uma margarida com mais pétalas)

Hemeróbios (animal voador com um nariz enorme)

Sanguessuga (animal que suga sangue)

Partes do Peixe-Leão (nadadeiras de um peixe)

Ligústica (abelha que aparenta ser de cor amarelada )

Mandrágora (planta com a raiz com um formato parecido com um humano)

Acônito Lapelo (folha do pé de abobora)

Pedra-da-Lua (pedra acinzentada que se mói fácil

Urtiga (planta que provoca coceira)

Menta (planta que produz uma sensação refrescante)

Romã (fruta onde só se come as sementes)

Partes do Porco Espinho (espinhos de um animal)

Partes do Peixe-Baiacu (espinhos do peixe)

Partes do Rato (rabo do rato)

Sangue de Rês-ma (sangue de um animal)

Ovos de Farosutil (ovos de cobra de três cabeças)

Partes da Salamandra (parte de um animal conhecido como taturana)

Escaravelhos (besouros comedores de carne)

Cocleária (flor pequenina de coloração branca-rosada)

Figueiras Cáusticas da Abissínia (flor da figueira mais velha do jardim)

Partes da Cobra (partes de uma cobra)

Botão-de-Prata (flor cujo miolo é maior que as pétalas)

Vagem Soporífera (vagem que tenham feijões extremamente brancos)

Aranhas (aranhas)

Vermes (vermes de vegetal)

Partes do Unicórnio (chifre do unicórnio)

Valeriana (flor pequenina e roxa)

Acônito Licoctono (flor amarelada extremamente parecida com um girassol)

Losna (planta esverdeada parecida com alecrim)

Depois de olhar para as suas anotações Audrey guardou a caneta e a caderneta no bolso e disse:

– Bom, tá tudo lindo, mas eu tô com fome...

– Você não gostou de vir aqui? – perguntou Severo com tristeza.

– Eu não disse que eu não gostei, eu disse que eu tô com fome...

– Você só pensa em comida...

Os dois subiram para a cozinha para almoçar e o que viram não foi nada agradável. Eles viram Tobias batendo em Eillen e xingando–a de inútil. Audrey fez deu um tapa no ar, com isso ela jogou o pai na parede e Severo foi socorrer a sua mãe.

– Pare de bater nele sua brutamontes! – gritou Eillen furiosa.

Eillen tremendo e visivelmente com dor foi ao porão beber algumas poções para dor e passar bálsamo em seus ferimentos. Severo tentou ajudá–la mas ela deu–le um tapa no rosto e disse:

– Saia de perto de mim moleque! Tudo isso é culpa sua! Eu devia ter tomado aquelas poções abortivas quando você nasceu!

– Audrey correu para Severo e o abraçou. O menino chorou em seu ombro por alguns instantes e os dois não tiveram clima para almoçar.

A tarde passou tranquila, no jantar os pais de Severo estavam calados e Eillen não tinha coragem de olhar para ninguém. Eles comeram uma sopa rala de legumes com umas fatias de pão velho (Eillen não quis a ajuda de Audrey). Audrey percebeu que Tobias olhava para Severo e dava uns sorrisinhos esquisitos.

"Hoje nem se eu ficar a noite sem dormir vou descobrir o que esse filho da puta faz com o Severo" – pensou Audrey sem demonstrar que estava percebendo os sorrisinhos de Tobias e a expressão de medo de Severo.

Audrey foi para o seu quarto dormir, mas ao invés de deitar–se na cama ela colocou uma coberta no meio da cama, cobriu–a com a colcha, conjurou uma peruca vermelha e colocou–a no travesseiro para parecer que ela estava deitada. Depois ela se enfiou embaixo da cama e esperou.

Não demorou muito e apareceu Tobias para ver se a menina estava dormindo. Como ele viu que Audrey não se mexia ele sorriu de satisfação e saiu do quarto. Ela esperou um pouco e saiu também.

Tobias foi para o quarto de Severo e viu que o menino estava dormindo. Ele tampou a boca dele, acordando–so.

– Shhh... não queremos que a brutamontes acorde, não é? – Disse Tobias tirando a colcha de cima de Severo. Nessa hora Severo começou a chorar.

– Tão lindo... tão meu... estava morrendo de saudades... – ele abaixou as calças e Severo arregalou os olhos de medo – vamos brincar meu filho...

– Que chato, vocês vão brincar e nem me chamaram... – disse Audrey. Tobias estava tão excitado e Severo com tanto medo que nem perceberam a presença da menina.

– Filho da puta! Vou contar aos meus pais e tirar o Severo daqui!

– Pena que você não pode fazer isso... olhe para o seu irmão!

Audrey olhou para Severo e percebeu que ele estava sufocando. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no pescoço, como se alguém estivesse enforcando–o.

– Mas... – disse Audrey

Tobias começou a rir histericamente.

– Ainda não entendeu. Sua madrasta fez um _favorzinho_ para mim. Se você contar para alguém, ele morre sufocado...

– Não posso... contar..

– Não... – disse Tobias sorrindo triunfante.

– O feitiço impede... de contar..

Nessa hora Severo parou de sufocar e começou a olhar para a sua irmã. Ela ficou burra?

– É... – respondeu Tobias impaciente.

– E eu não posso só contar...

– Você ficou burra ou o quê? A maldição impede que você abra essa sua boca grande! – gritou o homem nervoso.

– Eu não posso contar aos meus pais o que tá acontecendo nessa casa nem tirar o Severo daqui, mas eu posso impedir que essa monstruosidade aconteça!

Audrey tomou a sua forma animaga e bateu no rosto de Tobias com a sua cauda, arremessando–o contra a parede. Ele bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu no chão, zonzo. Ela voltou à sua forma humana e antes que Tobias desmaiasse de dor, ela bateu no rosto dele e disse:

– Seu animal, como você pode fazer isso com o seu filho? Fique sabendo que eu vou descobrir um jeito de acabar com essa maldição e quando o Severo estiver livre, você vai estar fodido na minha mão! Saia daqui antes que eu arrebente a tua cara!

Tobias saiu do quarto bufando de raiva.

"Aquela cadela vai me pagar! Essa estúpida não me disse que a maldição tinha essa brecha... tava tudo tão perfeito... eu tinha o meu brinquedinho, tinha que aparecer aquela bastarda para atrapalhar tudo? Vou ensinar uma lição àquela mulher por fazer as coisas pela metade!" – pensou Tobias com raiva.

Severo viu seu pai sair de quarto com raiva. Sentindo–se humilhado, ele enrolou–se em uma bola e começou a chorar. Agora estava preso àquele monstro e não podia nem fugir para a casa de Audrey...

– Saia daqui... me deixe sozinho... por favor – disse ele baixinho.

– Não vou sair daqui. Não vou deixar você sozinho nesse estado...

Audrey lançou um feitiço de expansão na cama de Severo para que ela virasse uma cama de casal, deitou–se ao lado dele e o abraçou, fazendo círculos em suas costas. Ela deixou–o chorar por algum tempo e perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

– Desde o ano passado, quando a fábrica fechou, ele perdeu o emprego e começou a beber. Quando ele trabalhava e não bebia ele era um homem bom.

Severo abaixou a cabeça e continuou:

– No começo, ele me colocava no colo e ficava passando a mão em mim... depois de algum tempo, ele punha a mão dentro da minha calça e alisava o meu pênis, apertava até machucar... eu me lembro de uma vez que ele me obrigou a chupar o pênis dele e me fez engolir aquela coisa nojenta... um dia ele me bateu, tirou a minha roupa e colocou aquela coisa em mim! Doeu muito, eu sangrei, ele adorou, disse que era muito bom foder um virgem... depois ele me jogou na parede, eu saí do quarto mancando tamanha era a dor... a minha mãe sabe disso, eu ouço seus passos, mas ela não faz nada...

"É por isso qoe ele manca... Aquele desgraçado!" – pensou Audrey.

– Por que você não pediu ajuda?

– Ele disse que não era para eu contar para ninguém, que era uma coisa de nós dois... também... eu sinto nojo de mim mesmo...

Severo afundou a cabeça no peito de Audrey e começou a chorar em silêncio.

– Shhh... está tudo bem... estou aqui com você... – disse Audrey, abraçando Severo. – De agora em diante, eu vou dormir aqui com você... vamos ficar juntos, nem que a gente tenha que tomar banho juntos! E vamos descobrir um jeito de acabar com essa maldição...

– Você é um anjo que apareceu na minha vida... parece que você sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e veio morar comigo só para me salvar – disse Severo dando um bocejo.

Audrey ficou vermelha e disse:

– Você está tão cansado que até está falando asneira... durma...

A.N: Essa hospital existe na vida real.


	10. 25 de janeiro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

25 de janeiro de 1971

Severo acordou com alguém abraçado a ele. Suando frio, ele pensou:

"Merlin, será que ele teve a coragem de dormir aqui?"

Logo depois ele percebeu que não era o seu pai e sim Audrey. Suspirando feliz, ele se aconchegou à irmã que acordou.

– Bom dia Sev... que cara é essa?

– Não... é... nada... desculpe... – respondeu Severo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– O que foi Sev, fala para mim...

– Esquece... Eu apenas acordei assustado, está bem?

Audrey puxou Severo para um abraço e ele se aconchegou na irmã até se acalmar. Depois ela disse:

– Calma... de agora em diante a gente vai ficar sempre junto... ele não vai chegar mais perto de você...

Depois de algum tempo Severo se acalmou e disse:

– Sempre juntos...

Cinco meses depois (30/06/1971):

Severo e Audrey estavam na sala lendo o livro de poções de Eillen quando Maya, a coruja da família, uma linda coruja–do–nabal* bateu o bico na janela para chamar a atenção dos irmãos.

Severo levantou–se e abriu a janela. A coruja estendeu a perna para ele e Severo tirou a carta e disse tristemente:

– Desculpe menina...

– Espera! – gritou Audrey. Ela conjurou um pedaço de bacon – Toma.

– Bacon?

– Meu cachorro gosta...

– Por Merlin, a Maya não é um – ele viu a coruja comer o bacon e ganhar outro pedaço. – Ela gostou...

Maya voou para uma árvore próxima satisfeita por ter ganhado os petiscos.

– Veja Audrey, recebi a carta de Hogwarts! Cadê a sua?

– A minha foi levada pessoalmente pelos professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Os dois leram a carta juntos, em voz alta:

_Prezado Severo Tobias Snape:_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em Primeiro de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho não mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente  
>Alvo Dumbledore"<em>

Junto com a carta veio a lista de materiais:

1° ANO  
>Uniforme:<br>1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)  
>2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário<br>3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
>4. Uma capa de inverno (preto com fechos prateados)<br>Obs.: As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.

Livros:  
>O Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série), de Miranda Goshwak<br>História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot  
>Teoria da Magia, de Adalberto Waffling<br>Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, de Emerico Switch  
>Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, de Fílida Spore<br>Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger  
>Animais Fantásticos e seu Hábitat, de Newton Scamander<br>As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção, de Quintino Trimble

Outros equipamentos:  
>1 varinha mágica<br>1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho 2)  
>1 conjunto de frascos<br>1 telescópio  
>1 balança de latão<br>Obs.: Os alunos podem ter uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo.

Porém a alegria dos dois durou pouco porque entrou na sala ninguém mais que Tobias com um mal humor horrível. Mesmo fazendo tanto tempo que ele não abusava mais de Severo, este ainda sentiu medo de seu pai. Tobias chegou perto dos dois, pegou a carta, leu rapidamente, a rasgou e disse:

– Vocês não vão a Hogwarts...

– O QUÊ? – disseram os irmãos

– Vocês... não... vão... a... Hogwarts...

Audrey ficou nervosa. Ela percebeu o motivo de seu pai querer impedi–los de ir à escola. Ele estava se vingando deles pelos cinco meses que não tocou em Severo. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e conjurando uma bola de fogo com sua mão esquerda ela disse:

– A gente vai sim! Quem é você para nos impedir?

– Tudo bem... mas... eu não vou levar ninguém, nem pagar uma pena para vocês... – e saiu dando gargalhadas.

Severo juntou os pedaços da carta e da lista de materiais, ajoelhou–se no chão e apertando–os contra o peito começou a chorar. Audrey reparou os papéis e disse:

– Venha...

Ela juntou seu irmão num abraço apertado e disse baixinho:

– Shhh... tudo vai ficar bem... vou dar um jeito nisso...

– Como você vai dar um jeito nisso? Não existe feitiço para conjurar dinheiro e mesmo que existisse, somos crianças, não podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal sozinhos...

– Trouxas podem frequentar o Beco Diagonal?

– Se estiverem acompanhando os seus filhos bruxos, sim...

– Tive uma ideia!

A menina esperou o irmão se acalmar e perguntou:

– Onde está Maya?

– Lá fora, caçando...

Audrey sentou–se no sofá, pegou sua caderneta e sua caneta–tinteiro (ela sempre andava com eles no bolso) e começou a escrever:

"Papai:

Por favor me ajude! Aquele desgraçado não quer pagar a nossa lista de materiais, muito menos nos levar ao Beco Diagonal e do jeito que a tia Eillen é uma tonta ela não vai discordar dele.

Quando a coruja chegar até você, por favor , consiga um pedacinho de bacon para ela...

Estou com saudades...

Audrey"

– Chame a coruja. – disse Audrey

Severo saiu e voltou com uma coruja contrariada. Audrey conjurou uma fita e disse:

– Menina, leve esta carta ao Manchester General Hospital, por favor...

Manchester General Hospital

O North Manchester General Hospital, local de trabalho do pai adotivo de Audrey está localizado em Crumpsall, 3,5 milhas a norte do centro de Manchester. Este lugar, com uma fachada imponente e antiga tem um departamento de acidente e emergência completo, que inclui uma unidade de Atendimento Especializada pediátrica separada. Ele também oferece uma gama completa de serviços de cirurgia geral e agudo base para a unidade de doença infecciosa especialista da região.

Richard trabalhava na seção de Oncologia. Ele estava aconselhando uma paciente quando ouviu um barulho na janela. Os dois viraram e viram uma coruja com um papel na perna. A paciente, que já estava de saída disse:

– Foi muito bom conversar com o senhor, Dr Taylor. – já com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela disse – estranho... essa coruja é nativa de Portugal...

"Merda, que vacilo... essa coruja estranha deve ter alguma coisa a ver com Audrey" – pensou Richard.

O médico esperou a paciente sair e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou e estendeu a perna para ele. Cuidadosamente ele retirou a carta e a leu rapidamente. Depois, ele foi ao cesto de papéis e pegou um pedaço de bacon que estava num lanche que ele acabara de comer e disse:

– Pode pegar, eu acabei de jogar fora e no cesto só tem papel...

Maya não recebia petiscos com frequência, então estranhou a oferta do homem. Ficou um tempo olhando o bacon e depois comeu–o com gosto. Richard, que não estava acostumado com corujas achou bonitinho ver a ave comendo bacon e deu mais um pedaço que desta vez foi aceito com gosto. Ele deu água para a coruja num copo descartável para café e passou a mão na sua barriga. Maya bicou o seu dedo carinhosamente e voou para casa.

– Ah que gracinha, eu quero um desses!

Ele pegou a carta e leu novamente. Batendo o punho fechado na mesa, gritou:

– Mas é um filho de uma puta mesmo! Como pode negar estudo aos filhos?

Ele foi ao seu diretor e pediu três dias de licença. Ele alegou que Audrey iria para um colégio interno e precisava organizar as coisas para a filha. Como ele era um excelente médico, ele consegui a licença. Depois ele pediu à sua secretária para remarcar as consultas e passar os casos mais graves para seu colega de serviço.

À noite Richard mostrou a carta à sua esposa que ficou chocada com a atitude de Tobias. Ela disse:

– Temos que ajudar o menino, ele não pode ficar sem estudar...

– Vamos amanhã na casa dele para ajudá–lo!

– E o hospital?

– Pedi licença até sábado, já que tenho folga no domingo.** Espero que seja o suficiente...

Rua da Fiação

Enquanto Maya estava fora, Audrey em seu quarto escreveu uma carta ao diretor dizendo que Severo aceitou a vaga em Hogwarts. Logo depois Maya chegou em casa piando alegremente.

– Venha menina! – disse Audrey – leve para Hogwarts...

Maya indignou–se com Audrey. Ela havia acabado de chegar e tinha que entregar outra carta. Furiosa, a coruja bicou seu olho.

– Demônio! Venha... pegar... a carta...

Audrey conjurou uma fita e amarrou a carta na perna da coruja. Depois que a ave voou ela disse:

– Sorte sua que meu corpo se regenera ou a gente ia ter ensopado de coruja no jantar...

Severo entrou no quarto da irmã e se assustou com a cena: ela limpava seu olho furado como se aquilo não fosse nada!

– Ele vai se curar logo, não me olhe assim...

– Como...

– Eu senti a tua presença, idiota. Aquele bicho nojento revoltou–se porque eu a mandei para Hogwarts...

– Tadinha... deixasse ela descansar...

– Não temos tempo para isso! – aproximando–se de Severo ela disse baixinho – Se meu plano der certo, logo iremos ao Beco Diagonal...

Severo a abraçou e disse:

– Muito obrigada, não sei como eu vivi tanto tempo sem você...

* A coruja–do–nabal é uma ave originária de Portugal. É uma belíssima ave que possui hábitos  
>mais diurnos. É uma coruja de tamanho grande e facilmente identificável. Semelhante ao bufo-pequeno, não<br>possui orelhas muito salientes, e são bastante característicos os seus olhos grandes amarelados,  
>envolvidos por dois leques de penas de cor clara. A cabeça e o peito são bastante barrados.<p>

** O dia 30/06/1971 caiu numa quarta–feira


	11. 1º de julho de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

01/07/1971

Severo e Audrey acordaram cedo, tomaram banho e se arrumaram para o café da manhã. Às 8:00 horas eles ouviram que alguém batia na porta e que Eillen muito irritada foi atender. Abrindo a porta ela disse amargamente:

– Quem é você? Não queremos comprar nada!

– Sou Richard e gostaria de falar sobre Audrey e Severo. Essa é minha esposa Victoria, você já deve conhece–la.

– Não tenho temp... – disse Eillen fechando a porta.

– ESCUTA AQUI MULHER! – gritou Victoria segurando a porta.– como você pode deixar a besta do seu marido impedir os meninos de irem para Hogwarts! E por quê?

– Não te interessa! Eles não vão... – disse Eillen calmamente.

A gritaria de Victoria chamou a atenção dos irmãos Snape. Escondidos na escada, eles escutavam a briga dos três. De repente apareceu Tobias. Severo disse:

– Se você pensa que a gente tinha alguma chance de ir à Hogwarts, essa chance acabou de morrer...

– Cala a boca, você não conhece a mamãe... – respondeu Audrey.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Cadê a pensão?

– Só damos se você chamar as crianças e deixá–las irem comprar o material escolar – respondeu Richard.

Tobias avançou em Richard para dar–lhe um soco e foi imobilizado por ele. Da escada Severo viu a cena e vibrou de alegria. Até quem enfim apareceu mais alguém que peitava aquele animal...

– Solta o meu marido! – gritou Eillen.

– Vai chamar os meninos. – disse Victoria.

– Não vou.

Richard jogou Tobias longe e ele entrou na casa com Victoria. Eles repararam a condição da mobília e com tristeza perceberam que durante aquele tempo todo Tobias não usou o dinheiro que estava recebendo para comprar um copo para os meninos. Onde ele estava gastando tanto dinheiro?

Eles encontraram os dois no topo da escada. Victoria disse:

– Desçam meninos!

– Vamos Severo. – disse Audrey – Não precisa ter medo...

Os dois desceram e Audrey abraçou seus pais.

– Papai, mamãe que saudade!

– Nós também estamos com saudades minha filha – disse Richard.

– Cadê a Jean?

– Está na casa da sua avó – respondeu Victoria

– Esse é o seu irmão? Vem aqui para a gente ver você... – chamou Richard

– Severo – disse Victoria.

– Olá Severo, eu sou Richard Taylor, pai da Audrey e essa é a minha esposa Victoria.

Richard olhou para o menino pálido, com cabelos oleosos e olhar triste na frente dele. Ele fez carinho na cabeça do menino e ele estremeceu com o toque. Depois ele olhou para as roupas e sapatos que estavam rotos.

"Mas nem roupas ele compra para os meninos!" – pensou Richard.

– Toma a sua maldita pensão! – gritou Victoria jogando o dinheiro em Tobias. – Só pensa em dinheiro, eu queria saber onde você tá enfiando ele...

– Vamos comprar seus materiais escolares...– disse Richard.

– Vocês não vão usar a rede de Flu – disse Eillen

– Você pega a rede de Flu e... – disse Audrey

– Vamos embora mocinha antes que eu coloque uma barra de sabão na sua boca. – disse Richard saindo da casa e puxando a orelha da filha.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai.

Os quatro saíram da casa e foram ao carro. Severo ficou olhando para o carro com estranheza.

– Isso é um carro, filho – disse Victoria. – Você nunca viu um?

– Não senhora. – respondeu Severo timidamente.

– Vocês já comeram? – perguntou Richard.

– Não... ai Severo! Mãe, ele me chutou a canela!

– Peça desculpas à sua irmã! – disse Richard

Severo olhou para o rosto sério de Richard. O homem era bem mais alto que ele e como ele conseguiu imobilizar Tobias, o pai de Audrey deveria ser bem forte. Com esse pensamento Severo empalideceu e disse:

– Sinto muito senhor, não me machuque!

Richard olhou para o menino aterrorizado à sua frente e o abraçou.

– Shh... também não precisa ter medo, está tudo bem...

Severo sentiu o cheiro de Eau Sauvage*, o perfume que Richard estava usando e se acalmou.

– Nós vamos à lanchonete e depois vamos comprar o material. Por falar nisso, onde vamos comprar o material? – perguntou Richard.

– Beco Diagonal senhor... – respondeu Severo.

– Tudo bem... entrem no carro...

Na lanchonete os irmãos tomaram o café da manhã numa lanchonete perto da casa deles, a mesma lanchonete que Eillen costumava vender suas poções. Eles comeram ovos com bacon, torradas e beberam suco de laranja.

– Precisamos saber onde comprar a lista de material, você está com ela Audrey? – perguntou Richard.

– Sim papai. Toma.

O dono da lanchonete chamou Richard na cozinha. Ele foi ao encontro deles e disse:

– Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. Eu sou um bruxo e conheço a mãe daquele menino porque ela vem aqui para vender poções para mim e para outras pessoas. Vocês vão comprar o material no Beco Diagonal.

– Mas onde fica esse Beco Diagonal?

– O Beco Diagonal fica em Londres, na Rua Charing Cross, localizado entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos. Vocês vão ao Caldeirão Furado, mas quem vai encontrá–lo vão ser Severo e Audrey porque essa estalagem é difícil de ser encontrada pelos trouxas. Diga à menina que quando vocês chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado, devem ir à parte de trás, a um pequeno pátio com uma lata de lixo e falar para ela bater em três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado a partir da lata de lixo. Seria preciso uma varinha, mas Eillen falou que a menina faz magia sem varinha... a parede vai se expandir e formar um grande arco. Quando vocês chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado não subestimem o lugar, ele está sob um feitiço para enganar os trouxas e vai parecer uma espelunca.

– Entendo...

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim.

– A sua condição financeira é boa?

– É, por quê?

– Você pode comprar os materiais e as roupas novos, mas eles são bem caros ou comprar de segunda mão...

– Vou comprar tudo novo para eles! Se eu pudesse, levaria os dois para a minha casa...

– Outra coisa... se puder, compre roupas novas para o menino... as dele estão uns trapos...

– Tudo bem... vou arrumar umas roupas para ele também...

Richard voltou à mesa, pegou uma agenda de bolso e uma caneta e anotou as informações que acabara de ouvir. Severo olhava para a caneta dele maravilhado, ele escrevia, escrevia e não precisava molhar a pena dele!

– Severo, isso é uma caneta esferográfica. – disse Richard. – A tinta está dentro dela, por isso eu não preciso ficar molhando como a pena...

Richard esperou os irmãos acabarem de comer e disse:

– Nós vamos para Londres, porém antes de irmos para o Beco Diagonal, nós vamos para uma loja trouxa comprar roupas e sapatos novos para vocês.

– Por favor senhor, nós não precisamos! – disse Severo.

– Precisam sim! – respondeu Victoria. – olha para as suas roupas, estão horríveis! – ela viu o olhar de vergonha de Severo. – desculpe querido, por favor, aceite...

– Eu não quero ser um fardo para vocês...

– Não está sendo um fardo... se você é irmão da minha filha, é como se fosse meu filho também e eu não vou deixá–lo andando nesse estado... – disse Victoria abraçando Severo.

Eles entraram no carro. Audrey foi no banco de trás com Severo.

– Severo, vai ser uma viagem de mais ou menos 4 horas. – disse Richard. – Algumas pessoas se sentem enjoadas quando fazem longas viagens de carro. Pegue.

Severo pegou uma embalagem com alguns sacos plásticos.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Severo.

– Chama–se saco para vômito. Pode vomitar nele se você se sentir enjoado... – respondeu Richard.

– Obrigado senhor.

Uma hora depois, os solavancos, acelerações, desacelerações e movimentações que o carro fazia começaram a fazer Severo ficar enjoado.

"Ah não, e agora? Se eu contar para a Audrey ela vai contar para o pai dela e ele vai bater em mim!" – pensou Severo – "Vou olhar a paisagem paga ver se passa..."

Péssima ideia. Severo encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro e Audrey percebeu que havia algo errado com o irmão.

– Se estiver com ânsia de vômito, cuspa no saquinho...

– Por favor... não conte a eles...

– Por quê? Mãe... ai!

Severo deu uma cotovelada nas costelas da irmã e disse com os dentes cerrados:

– Dá para você ficar de boca fechada uma vez na vida? –

"Isso vai dar merda..." – pensou Audrey.

Victoria olhou no retrovisor e percebeu que Severo estava mais pálido e respirava fundo. Ela disse:

– Querido, tem como você parar o carro?

– Sim...

Richard parou o carro no acostamento, Victoria pegou uma garrafa de água, desceu e disse:

– Audrey vá para o banco da frente, Severo venha comigo...

Victoria foi para o lado de Severo. Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para a mulher. "Ela percebeu que eu estou passando mal! O que ela vai fazer comigo" – ele pensou.

– Pode vir, não tenha medo... – disse Victoria estendendo a mão para o menino.

Ele pegou a mão da mulher e saiu do carro. Ela gentilmente olhou para ele e disse:

– Você não está bem, pode vomitar à vontade...

– Isso não é necessá... bleeeeargh!

O menino despejou na grama o conteúdo do seu estômago. Victoria segurou seus cabelos para trás. Quando ele terminou, ela entregou–lhe a garrafa e disse:

– Tome. Lave a boca e beba um pouco de água...

Severo fez o que a mulher disse. Envergonhado, entregou–lhe a garrafa vazia e disse:

– Obrigado, senhora...

– De nada. Melhor?

– Sim...

– Vamos para o carro.

Eles entraram no carro e Severo ficou com medo pois Audrey o deixou sozinho com a sua mãe no banco de trás. Richard virou para trás e disse:

– Aqui Victoria, dê para ele.

– O que é isso senhor Taylor – perguntou Severo assustado.

– Isso é metoclorpropramida, inibidor central do vômito. Tome com bastante água.

Severo pegou o comprimido e tomou–o. Victoria pegou um travesseiro, colocou–o no colo, puxou Severo para um abraço e disse:

– Deite a cabeça no meu colo...

– Por favor senhora, não precisa... – disse Severo tremendo.

– Você tá bem Sev? – perguntou Audrey. – A mamãe não morde, pode deitar a cabeça no colo dela...

– Audrey! – gritou Victoria – Não assuste o menino

Severo mostrou o dedo anelar para a irmã e deitou sua cabeça no colo de Victoria.

– Audrey, preciso de uma toalhinha de mão úmida – pediu Victoria.

Audrey conjurou a toalhinha e Victoria suavemente limpou o suor do rosto do menino.

– Pode pôr os pés no banco, filho... – disse Richard – Depois a Audrey limpa...

Severo deitou–se no banco e fechou os olhos. Victoria segurou a sua mão e depois de um tempo, percebeu que ele dormiu.

Três horas depois:

– Severo... Severo querido, acorde, chegamos – disse Victoria suavemente.

– Huh...que horas são?

– Meio dia e meia. Vamos comer e depois comprar as roupas...

Eles foram a um restaurante. Richard pediu sanduiches para ele, Audrey e Victoria e um caldo de galinha para Severo, pois ele havia passado mal. Depois de comer, Severo pediu a Richard para ir ao banheiro.

– Quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou Richard.

– NÃO! Quer dizer... não, obrigado...

Severo foi ao banheiro que era no fundo do restaurante. Quando ele entrou, ele viu que nele tinha apenas um homem. Ele foi ao mictório mais próximo, quando percebeu que o homem começou a olhar para ele de forma estranha.

– Mas que menino lindo, cadê o seu pai? – perguntou o homem com voz arrastada.

– Lá fora... ele já vai entrar... – disse Severo dando um passo para trás. – Papai!

– Ih, ninguém respondeu... que bom!

O homem agarrou Severo pelos cabelos e arrastou–o a uma divisória.

– Sente–se! – o homem sentou Severo violentamente no vaso sanitário e começou a desafivelar o cinto.

Severo sentiu um misto de medo e raiva. De repente uma força invisível puxou o homem pelas costas e o arremessou contra a parede.

Richard estava comendo o seu sanduiche quando ouviu Severo gritando "papai". Audrey se levantou, mas ele a fez se sentar e disse:

– Fique aí!

– Mas...

– Obedeça!

Ele correu para o banheiro e viu um desconhecido tentado tocar em Severo. Ele viu o homem se levantar e dizer:

– Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas você fez! E vai pagar po...

O pai de Audrey puxou o homem pelos cabelos e começou a socar–lhe o rosto. Como o homem estava bêbado, logo ele caiu desmaiado.

Depois do susto Severo percebeu que havia molhado as calças. Ele sentiu–se humilhado e começou a chorar. Richard pegou o menino no colo e perguntou:

– O que foi? Ele tocou em você?

– Não... como o senhor soube?

– Eu ouvi você gritar e vim correndo para cá.

– Coloque–me no chão... estou imundo...

– Calma, depois de um susto desse é até normal você ter feito na roupa... vamos reclamar para o gerente e ir a um hotel. Lá você vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco...

– Do que o homem tava te acusando?

– Eu fiz... magia acidental... joguei o homem na parede...

– Bem feito pra ele!

O homem saiu do banheiro levando Severo nos braços. Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dele para que ninguém visse o seu rosto. Richard reclamou o ocorrido para o gerente do restaurante que pediu desculpas e deu–lhes a refeição. Quando chegaram no carro Richard pediu para Audrey executar um feitiço de limpeza em Severo e para a esposa dirigir para que ele pudesse ficar de olho no menino.

No carro Audrey pediu desculpas por não ter ido atrás do irmão:

– Severo, me desculpe... eu não fui atrás de você porque o papai já estava indo... ele faz aulas de boxe e sabe se defender bem...

– Tudo bem...

– Agora nós vamos para um hotel e enquanto o Severo descansa um pouco comigo, você e a sua mãe vão comprar roupas para você. – disse Richard.

– Por que eu não posso ir junto? – perguntou Severo.

– Você precisa descansar um pouco depois do susto...Além disso, mulher quando vai ao shopping é um saco, elas passam em todas as lojas e compram um pingo de roupas...

– Richard! – gritou Victoria.

Eles chegaram ao hotel. Enquanto os adultos faziam o check–in, Audrey e Severo foram para o quarto.

– Sev, você vai ficar com o papai, mas não precisa ter medo, ele gostou de você... – disse Audrey – tire suas roupas para que eu possa executar outro feitiço de limpeza e vai tomar um banho.

– Tudo bem... – respondeu Severo apreensivo.

Severo foi ao banheiro e deu as roupas para a irmã limpar. Enquanto isso Richard entrou no quarto com as malas, colocou–as no chão, abriu uma delas e pegou um livro. Audrey foi ao saguão do hotel para acompanhar a sua mãe nas compras. Quando Severo saiu do banho ele viu o pai e Audrey sentado na cama lendo um livro.

– Enquanto você se troca eu vou tomar um banho. Ainda bem que a gente ficou aqui, aquelas duas vão demorar um século! – disse Richard

Severo vestiu–se e sentou–se na cama que ele iria repartir com Audrey. Ele fechou os olhos e por um momento imaginou como seria a sua vida se ele fosse filho de Richard, ao invés de Tobias.

O homem mais velho saiu do banho e viu que Severo estava lendo o seu livro com o rosto bem perto dele. Ele perguntou:

– Está gostando do livro? É sobre câncer na garganta...

– Desculpe–me senhor! – disse Severo jogando o livro.

– Está tudo bem Severo. Minhas filhas nunca quiseram nem me visitar no meu serviço... – disse ele sentando–se na cama.

– Severo, o câncer quando ocorre o crescimento desordenado de células que invadem os tecidos e órgãos. Quando elas se espalham, nós chamamos de metástase. Essa doença ainda é cercada de preconceitos e as pessoas ainda privam os doentes do convívio social, por isso que as meninas não vão ao hospital... Deixe–me perguntar... você enxerga direito?

– Sim...

– Então por que você estava com o rosto tão perto do livro?

– Nada não senhor...

Severo deitou–se na cama com a cabeça no colo de Richard e ele começou a ler o livro em voz alta para o menino ouvir. Logo depois Audrey e Victoria chegarem repletas de sacolas. Victoria ficou indignada com a cena e gritou:

– Eu não acredito que você tá lendo esse livro em voz alta para o menino ser obrigado a ouvir!

– Não querida, eu o peguei lendo o livro depois que eu saí do banheiro, eu juro...

– Não fique brava com ele senhora, a leitura está boa... – disse Severo.

– Tudo bem, desculpe pela cena Severo. Agora é a sua vez... vamos!

– Onde nós vamos senhora?

– Nós vamos ao shopping comprar roupas para você.

Quando eles chegaram ao shopping Severo nunca tinha visto um lugar tão grande e com tantas lojas. Os pais de Audrey compraram muitas roupas e sapatos para ele, pois eles sabiam que ele não teria mais roupa por um bom tempo. Severo percebeu que o pai de Audrey pagava as comprar com uma coisa pequena que ele aprendeu que era um cartão de crédito**

Já era 19:00 horas quando os quatro foram comer na praça de alimentação. Victoria reparou nas feições de Severo: junto deles o menino voltou a ser uma criança inocente e livre de preocupações como ele deveria ser.

– Papai, podemos ir à pista de patinação? – perguntou Audrey.

– Ótima ideia! Você sabe patinar Severo?

– Não senhor...

– Ele aprende logo, menino esperto! – falou Audrey batendo levemente no ombro do irmão

Eles foram à pista de patinação. No começo Severo levou alguns tombos, mas depois pegou o jeito e gostou da brincadeira. Às 22:00 horas quando eles foram embora, Victoria percebeu contente que Severo estava sonolento.

Richard parou o carro no estacionamento do hotel e pegou Severo nos braços. O menino assustou–se com o gesto do homem e ele disse:

– Calma filho, você está com sono e eu estou te levando para o quarto.

Severo aconchegou a cabeça no ombro de Richard e acabou de dormir. Enquanto Audrey e Victoria colocavam seus pijamas, Richard colocou o pijama em Severo e disse:

– Audrey você pode dormir com a sua mãe? Eu durmo com o Severo...

– Tá bom, pai...

– Boa noite minha filha.

– Boa noite papai, boa noite mamãe...

O homem colocou o menino adormecido na cama e vestiu o seu pijama. Apesar de ser alto para a sua idade (1,55m), Severo quando dormia adquiria um ar puro e frágil. Ele acariciou os cabelos do menino; ele queria tanto ter tido um filho, não achava justo o modo que Tobias tratava seu filho.

– Boa noite filho, durma com Deus... – disse Richard

*Lançado em 1966, o Eau Sauvage da Dior é considerado uma obra prima dentro da categoria dos perfumes masculinos. A Dior capturou perfeitamente a refrescância cítrica, mas foi além ao incluir uma faceta floral, incomum até então para os perfumes masculinos, mas perfeitamente adequada à sua época de criação. O resultado? Um campeão de vendas.

**O cartão de crédito foi criado no ano de 1950 vindo de uma jogada esperta de um cliente de um restaurante.


	12. 2 de julho de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal nesta Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Pessoal, estou muito feliz por ter tanta gente apreciando a minha obra, mas eu ficaria muito mais feliz se vocês comentassem, pleeeease! Nem se for para dizer que a Fic está feia...

Beijinhos!

02/07/1971

Severo se viu novamente no restaurante comendo seu lanche quando pediu ao pai de Audrey para ir ao banheiro. Quando ele entrou ele percebeu que só havia um homem lá dentro. O homem perguntou:

– Ei menino, você tá sozinho?

Severo sentiu–se entorpecido e tentou responder, mas a sua voz não saiu.

– Você é mudo? Não tem importância, mesmo assim você é lindo, venha!

Assustado Severo percebeu que o homem o arrastou para uma divisória do banheiro. De repente ele viu o pai de Audrey se aproximar. Severo tentou gritar, pedir ajuda, mas Richard disse:

– Não, eu não vou salvá–lo, eu quero participar... eu o salvei para ele me servir...– disse Richard desafivelando seu cinto.

Severo começou a gritar e se debater na cama. Como Victoria tinha o sono pesado, ela não acordou. Richard acordou assustado com a gritaria e tentou acordar Severo:

– Severo acorda, tá tudo bem, só foi um pesadelo...

Depois de sacudir Severo várias vezes, ele começou a acordar. Assustado ele percebeu que estava dormindo na mesma cama que o pai de Audrey e que ele estava o abraçando. Nessa hora ele tentou chamar a irmã mas não conseguiu pois estava hiperventilando.

– Calma Severo, respira... isso, dentro e fora... eu vou pagar uma coisa pra você...

Severo se encolheu na cama e esperou pelo pior. Ele viu que Richard levantou–se, foi à sua mala e pegou uma poção, um copo de água e pingou várias gotas dessa poção na água. Depois o homem se aproximou dele e disse:

– Tome, isso é valeriana, um calmante natural, pode beber... Eu coloquei 28 gotas, o recomendado...

Severo pegou o copo e bebeu o calmante, mas não conseguia relaxar. Richard percebeu sua tensão e puxando o menino para um abraço disse:

– Severo fui eu quem pediu para ficar com você essa noite, eu estava preocupado com o que aquele animal tentou fazer com você... Apesar da Audrey ser forte ela é uma criança como você... Vamos, respire devagar, feche os olhos e deixe o calmante fazer efeito...

Richard deitou Severo de bruços e começou a fazer círculos em suas costas até o menino relaxar e voltar a dormir. Após alguns minutos, Audrey levantou a sua cabeça e perguntou:

– Ele já dormiu, pai?

– Dormiu? VOCÊ TAVA ACORDADA?

– Tava, mas se ele percebesse que eu estava acordada ele não ia te deixar ajudá–lo... – respondeu Audrey calmamente.

– Tudo bem filha... ele só teve um pesadelo... volte a dormir...

8:00 horas:

– Vamos Severo, hora de levantar, sua irmã, Victoria e eu já tomamos banho só falta você... – disse Richard suavemente para não assustar o menino.

– Mmmmmf... eu não quero ir para Hogwarts... – murmurou Severo acordando.

Severo acordou, levantou a cabeça e Richard e Victoria se seguraram para não rir. O menino estava despenteado, com o rosto amassado e no canto da boca escorria um fio de baba. Victoria achou aquilo muito fofo.

– Vá tomar banho filho. – disse a mulher – toma, eu já separei as suas roupas e uma toalha limpa. E lava essa cabeça!

– Sim mamãe... – disse Severo pegando as roupas.

Após Severo tomar banho os quatro tomaram café da manhã. Depois de eles arrumarem suas coisas e Richard pagar o hotel eles foram à Rua Charing Cross. Como o dono da lanchonete disse, os meninos encontraram o Caldeirão furado que, na opinião de Victoria era "o pior lugar que ela já frequentou". Os quatro foram à parte de trás e Audrey seguiu as orientações do dono da lanchonete: ela bateu nos três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado a partir da lata de lixo.

Nada.

– Mas que bost... – disse Audrey

– Linguagem! – gritou seu pai. – tente de novo.

Ela tentou novamente e...

Nada.

Os olhos de Severos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Eles chegaram até ali para nada? Victoria percebeu a tristeza do menino e o abraçou. Audrey ficou com raiva. Ela não podia decepcionar o irmão! Juntando as duas mãos, decidida ela disse:

– Papai, dá dois passos para trás! Vou resolver as coisas do meu jeito...

Depois de sair de perto dela, Audrey deu um soco na parede. Os tijolos que deveriam se afastar por mágica caíram revelando a abertura para o Beco Diagonal. Richard ficou lívido de raiva, abriu a boca para brigar com a menina, mas parou quando viu o olhar de felicidade de Severo.

– Vamos antes que alguém veja e fique uma fera com a gente – disse Victoria.

– Onde vamos passar primeiro? – perguntou Richard

– Gringotes – respondeu Severo. – O senhor não tem galeões, tem que trocar o seu dinheiro de trouxa lá.

Depois de irem a Gringotes negociar com os "monstrinhos horripilantes", como Victoria chamou os duendes, eles se dirigiram à loja de varinhas Olivaras. Depois de um bom tempo e várias varinhas que não deram certo, Severo ficou com uma varinha de ébano, 35 cm de comprimento base bem detalhada e núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. Audrey escolheu uma igual, mesmo sabendo que não iria usa–la.

Chegando à loja de Madame Malkin Richard irritou–se porque ela perguntou logo de cara se eles queriam uniformes de segunda mão quando ela ficou sabendo que Severo era filho de Eillen Prince. Ele disse que queria roupas novas e que os meninos poderiam pegar roupas a mais, uma vez que eles só iriam comprar de novo na próxima vez que eles se encontrarem.

Na loja Instrumentos de Escrita Escribbulus não ocorreunada de mais. Eles compraram penas e tinteiro, mas Audrey falou que iria usar a sua caneta tinteiro já que para ela a pena não era nem um pouco prática.

Richard perguntou onde eles poderiam comprar uma coruja igual à Maya. Eles foram à loja Animais Mágicos e compraram uma coruja–do–nabal para Richard e uma coruja águia europeia* para os meninos. Severo queria uma coruja de celeiro, mas Victoria convence–o a mudar de ideia pois segundo ela o bichinho tinha "cara de macaco". A coruja de Richard ficou com o nome de Lyra e a de Severo recebeu o nome de Melaine. Eles compraram bastante guloseimas para coruja, uma vez que eles perceberam que Melaine era bem gulosa.

Richard ainda comprou dois baús grandes para os meninos a contragosto de Severo. O resto das compras ocorreu rapidamente. Audrey encolheu os baús e colocou–os em uma caixa preta. Ela colocou as duas mãos na caixa e conjurou um feitiço nela.

– Para que isso? Perguntou Victoria

– Isso é um feitiço para afastar curiosos. Se o Tobias ou a tia Eillen tentarem pegar, a temperatura da caixa vai aumentar e eles vão queimar a mão.

– Muito bem minha filha – concordou Richard – do jeito que aquele animal é, é bem capaz que ele jogue as suas coisas fora...

Os quatro passaram na loja Floreios e Borrões e compraram os livros. Quando Richard foi pagar pelos livros ele viu um menino esbarrar propositalmente em Severo. Esse menino era um pouco menor que Severo, tinha cabelos castanhos e usava um óculos de armação redonda.

– Ei, olha por onde anda! – gritou Severo.

– Olha você seu narigudo! – disse o menino – Pai! Ele me empurrou

O pai do menino se aproximou dele e disse:

– Se desajeitado! Machucou o meu filho!

– Mentira! – gritou Victoria, abraçando Severo – seu filho que veio correndo e esbarrou no meu filho. Se você não dá educação para os seus filhos, coloque uma coleira nele antes de sair de casa!

– Olha sua... – disse Charles Potter. Ele sentiu uma cutucadinha nas costas. Quando ele virou–se para trás, viu uma chuva de estrelas, pois Audrey acertou–lhe bem no nariz.

– Vamos querido, depois a gente compra os livros do James... isso que dá se juntar à gentalha...**

– Olha Severo – disse Victoria abraçando o filho e secando suas lágrimas – Não ligue para eles. É que como você é alto para a sua idade as pessoas esperam que você tenha atitudes de uma pessoa mais velha, não de um menino de 11 anos. Mas também que menino arrogante, falso, prepotente! Não gostei dele... Severo, eu te proíbo de se juntar com esse tipo de gente!

– Sim senhora... – disse Severo se aconchegando no ombro de Victoria. Ele achou a situação esquisita, a mulher falou com ele como se fosse... a mãe dele...

– E Audrey...– disse Richard

– Desculpa papai...

– Você deveria ter acertado a boca suja daquele homem também... – disse Richard rindo – Isso que dá querer ter filhos depois dos 40...

O resto das compras ocorreu normalmente. Os quatro fizeram o caminho de volta e encontraram um dono do Caldeirão furado muito bravo com um vândalo que destruiu a parede dele.

Eles entraram no carro, Victoria sentou–se no banco de trás com Severo e deitou a cabeça do menino no seu colo. Richard disse:

– Meninos, nós não vamos para a casa dos Snape primeiro. Nós vamos passar no Hospital para passar o Severo no dentista e no oftalmologista...

– O que eles fazem senhor? – perguntou Severo

– Dentista para fazer limpeza nos seus dentes, eles estão muito amarelos... e oftalmologista para os seus olhos, você aproxima demais o livro para ler...

– EU NÃO QUERO USAR ÓCULOS! – gritou Severo levantando a cabeça – Vou ficar com cara de idiota igual... – ele parou assustado lembrando–se que Richard usava óculos para ler – desculpe senhor!

– Você não precisa usar óculos, nem ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso... Se você precisar, tem uns negocinhos bem pequenos que se colocam direto no olho chamados lente de contato***. E não peça desculpas, a armação dos óculos daquele menino é ridícula, lembra o óculos do John Lennon***! Depois de passar no Hospital, vamos à sua avó pegar a Jean e você vai dormir em casa Severo!

Severo ficou feliz com o comentário de Richard, mesmo não sabendo quem aquele tal de John Lennon era. Ele deitou a cabeça novamente no colo de Victoria e sentiu–se parte da família Taylor.

* As corujas águia europeia são encontradas no Oriente Médio, Norte da África, Ásia e Europa. Elas fazem seus ninhos em saliências rochosas ou terreno aberto em florestas coníferas e desertos. São ativas ao entardecer e início da noite e caçam ratazanas, ratos, jovens corças, raposas, gatos, besouros, cobras, peixes, caranguejos e outras corujas

** Desculpa gente, eu não resisti, kkk.

*** A ideia de aplicar lentes corretivas diretamente na superfície do olho foi proposta pela primeira vez em 1508 por Leonardo da Vinci, e ideias similares surgiram de René Descartes em 1636, mas foi somente em 1887 que o fisiologista alemão Adolf Eugen Fick construiu as primeiras lentes de contato.

**** Mil desculpas para quem for fã do John Lennon...


	13. 2 de julho de 1971 - tarde

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal nesta Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Pessoal, estou muito feliz por ter tanta gente apreciando a minha obra, mas eu ficaria muito mais feliz se vocês comentassem, pleeeease! Nem se for para dizer que a Fic está feia...

Beijinhos!

02/07/1971 – tarde

Richard foi à casa de sua mãe, Elisa Taylor buscar Jean. Chegando lá, Victoria acordou Severo que havia dormido com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

– Chegamos querido. – disse a mulher.

Severo levantou a cabeça e espreguiçou–se.

– Essa é a sua casa senhora? – ele perguntou

– Não, é aqui que a sua avó mora. Viemos buscar a Jean... – respondeu Victoria.

A casa de Elisa era um sobrado de tijolos a vista e ficava no campo, a beira de um lago. Era uma casa grande, porque a mulher adorava a visita de seu filho e suas netas.

Os quatro saíram do carro. Victoria e Richard carregavam as gaiolas com as corujas. Audrey bateu a aldrava para chamar a avó e saíram da casa Jean e Elisa. A mulher tinha altura mediana, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, usava brincos de argola e seu vestido era vermelho, branco e preto, de listras verticais.

– Filho, aqui está a Jean e... meu Deus do céu! – gritou Elisa se aproximando de Severo. – menino, você está bem? E para que esses bichos?

A mulher colocou as mãos no rosto de Severo para ver se ele estava com febre e ele se assustou. Richard disse:

– Mamãe, você está assustando–o... eu disse a você que ele é pálido, ele está bem... e esses bichos são a minha coruja e a coruja deles e a minha coruja não gostou do seu comentário... – Disse Richard apontando para Lyra, que tinha um olhar mortal.

– Você me disse que ele é pálido, mas eu não fazia ideia que ele era tão pálido... – disse Elisa olhando para Severo. – desculpe meu filho... Você deve estar com fome não é? As corujas fogem? Se não fugirem, pode soltá–las, tadinhas...

– Eu tô com fome, vovó... – disse Audrey conjurando um poleiro para as corujas que pousaram nele.

Elisa abraçou Audrey e disse:

– Mas é a minha neta mais brava e ciumenta... vamos comer...

Jean chegou perto de Severo e disse:

– Você é pouco mais baixo do que eu...

– Severo – disse o menino.

– Severo. E aí, tá se dando bem com a baixinha ranheta*?

– Mãe, ela tá me chamando de ranheta!

– Para Jean, a Audrey tá crescendo, ela pode ficar mais alta que você...

Severo e Jean se olharam e deram risada. Elisa disse:

– Parem de rir da irmã de vocês ou eu vou coloca–los de castigo!

– Tá bom... – disseram os dois.

– Você nem me disse do que o menino gosta de comer Richard... – disse sua mãe.

– Eu também não sei mamãe...

– Quantos anos ele é mais velho que a Audrey?

– Na verdade ele é da mesma idade que ela, só cinco minutos mais novo...

– Mais nooovooo... – disse Jean. – Então você é nem...

– Nem? – perguntou Severo.

– Nem mais velha, nem mais nova, a irmã do meio!

Os dois começaram a rir de Audrey de novo e Audrey conjurou uma bola de fogo na mão direita.

– Senhora Taylor, ela vai queimar a gente! – disse Severo rindo.

– A avó de vocês já mandou parar! Vamos entrar e comer... – Victoria fez uma cara brava, mas gostou de ver Severo rindo pela primeira vez.

A família entrou na casa de Elisa para comer. Depois do almoço as crianças saíram para o lago e Elisa perguntou ao filho:

– Por que esse menino tem um olhar tão triste?

– O pai dele é um estúpido e a mãe dele não liga para ele. Eu e a Victoria tentamos ajudá–lo como podemos, mas não podemos simplesmente levá–lo para casa. Por isso que mandamos Audrey para lá.

– Mas ela é apenas uma criança!

– Você diz isso porque não viu o estrago que ela fez na mesa da Victoria. Ela tem uma força fora do normal...

– E o que você vai fazer para ajudá–lo.

– Mamãe, eles vão para uma escola de bruxos na Escócia chamada Hogwarts. É uma escola particular tão cara quanto a de Jean e se fosse pelo seu pai, ele ficaria em casa sem estudos...

– Mas que monstro!

– Eu não ligo para o dinheiro, depois que eu fiz o doutorado eu passei a ganhar bem no hospital. Eu me importo com a saúde do menino, ele vive assustado. Se eu pudesse, não o levava para a casa dele...

– Faz bem em ajudá–lo, filho...

– Hoje eu vou levá–lo ao hospital para ele cuidar dos dentes e ver se ele precisa de óculos. Se ele precisar, eu arrumar óculos e lentes de contato para ele, depois a Lyra leva para a casa dele.

– Quem?

– A coruja... você vai se acostumar, elas são aves muito inteligentes, se eu mandar, ela traz para você uma carta de casa, elas vão aprender o caminho...

– Que bom... vou pedir a sua coruja para mandar cartas para a Audrey e o Severo... então pode deixar o poleiro na sala mesmo, assim ela acostuma...

De repente Severo aparece correndo e encharcado com Audrey e Jean correndo atrás e gritando:

– Volta aqui Severo, a gente tava brincando... – disse Jean

– Se ele contar, a gente tá fodida! – disse Audrey.

Severo subiu no colo de Elisa e disse:

– Elas tentaram me afogar...

– Ai que mentira Severo... a gente só queria lavar o seu cabelo... – disse Jean rindo

– JEAN! Onde estão seus modos? – disse Elisa. – O menino tá tremendo de frio! E onde vocês tavam com a cabeça, entrar na água depois de comer! Vem Severo, vou te ajudar a se secar...

– Não precisa vovó... – disse Audrey ofegante de correr. Ela levantou as mãos e com um feitiço secou a todos.

– O Severo não pode fazer magia? – perguntou Elisa com Severo ainda no colo.

– Sim e não. – respondeu Audrey. – Ele consegue fazer, mas não pode porque é menor de idade e o Ministério da Magia proíbe menores de idade fazerem magia fora da escola. Sai daí... bebê chorão!

– Eu não sou bebê chorão! – disse Severo chorando e escondendo o rosto no ombro de Elisa.

– Pede desculpas a seu irmão! – disse Richard

– Mas...

– AGORA!

– Desculpa Severo... – disse Audrey. Ela falou baixinho – bebê chorão...

– E Jean, ele precisa lavar a cabeça, mas não sendo afogado no lago! – disse Richard.

– A gente não tentou afogá ele, ele que tá exagerando... eu segurei ele por trás, a Audrey... molhou a cabeça... dele.. e começou... a esfregar... – disse Jean rindo. – cara, foi muito engraçado.

– Engraçado porque não foi com você! A brincadeira é boa para quem faz, para quem vê, mas não para quem sofre... pede desculpas a seu irmão! Ele é o seu caçulinha...– disse Richard.

Jean se aproximou da avó, colocou a mão no ombro de Severo e disse:

– Desculpa...

Severo apenas fez sim com a cabeça e pensou:

"Agora eles vão pensar que eu sou um bebê chorão..."

– Por isso que os olhos dele estavam tão vermelhos, Jean você deveria se envergonhar! – disse Elisa.

– Está tudo bem senhora... – disse Severo.

– Não, não está. Se elas fizerem isso de novo, conta para o seu pai e para mim!

– Sim senhora...

Audrey revirou os olhos. Estava óbvio que Severo estava tirando proveito da situação, ela já foi a irmã caçula... E ele estava mesmo. Pela primeira vez ele soube o que era colinho da vovó...

Depois de Severo se acalmar, a família Taylor, juntamente com as corujas já na gaiola foram para o carro e foram para a casa deles. Victoria e Jean ficaram em casa com a desculpa de alimentar as corujas e Richard levou Severo e Audrey ao North Manchester General Hospital.

Primeiro Richard levou o menino à dentista. Sua amiga, a Dr. Elisabeth Spencer, o conhecia desde a faculdade, então seria mais fácil se Severo ficasse com medo e executasse magia acidental. Enquanto Audrey distraía Severo, ele levou a amiga para um canto e disse:

– Oi Elisabeth, que bom que você tem um tempinho para a gente... esse é o Severo, meio–irmão de Audrey. Ele é como se fosse um filho para mim. É a primeira vez que ele vem ao dentista, tenha paciência com ele...

– Deu para perceber. Ele olha para as coisas como se nunca as tivesse visto. Vou conversar com ele com bastante calma, eu atendo crianças pequenas que nunca vieram ao dentista...

Elisabeth se aproximou de Severo que estava um pouco assustado ao ver os aparelhos e a cadeira. Ela sorriu e disse:

– Boa tarde, eu sou Elisabeth Spencer, amiga do Richard. Você é o Severo, certo?

– Sim...

– Não tenha medo, alguns aparelhos parecem assustadores, mas não vou te machucar. Eu já cuidei dos dentes da Audrey e da Jane... sente–se – disse a dentista apontando para a cadeira.

Severo sentou–se na cadeira e se arrependeu de não ter ido ao banheiro antes. Um frio percorreu a sua espinha. Elisabeth sentou–se na sua cadeira, colocou as luvas, os óculos e a máscara e pensou:

"Como uma criança nessa idade nunca foi ao dentista? O que eu faço para não assustá–lo ainda mais?"

– Abra bem a boca... isso... RICHARD VEM AQUI!

– O que foi mulher? ...

Richard assustou–se com o que viu. Além dos dentes amarelados, o menino tinha vários dentes cariados! Parecia que ele nunca havia escovado os dentes! Severo estava começando a ficar nervoso, afinal ele estava com a boca aberta e não sabia o que estava acontecendo...

– Temos que fazer uma raspagem e seis obturações... eu só vou te cobrar o material Richard...

– Tudo bem...

Audrey estava preocupada com o irmão. Como ele ia reagir com o tratamento?

– Severo, você está com tártaro e a gente vai ter que remover. Se eu não fizer isso, seus dentes podem começar a ficar moles e você pode perde–los. Seus dentes são bem irregulares... você vai ter que usar aparelho ortodôntico***, mas isso é para outra consulta. Você também tem seis dentes cariados, que têm que ser tratados também... primeiro vamos fazer a raspagem... é incômodo, mas não dói... para isso eu uso esse aparelho ultrassônico...

Severo olhou para o aparelho que mais parecia uma pequena foice e não gostou dele. Elisabeth pediu para ele deitar–se na cadeira, abrir novamente a boca, mas quando ela ligou o aparelho, ele sentiu a magia se agitar dentro dele e a dentista foi jogada para trás.

– Mas o quê...

Severo tentou fugir, mas Audrey trancou o consultório com magia. Enquanto a menina acalmava o irmão, Richard se aproximou da amiga e disse:

– Desculpe não ter te avisado... Severo é um bruxo e o que aconteceu se chama magia acidental...

– Tudo bem... – disse Elisabeth se levantando– ai, minha bundinha... mas você bem que poderia ter me avisado...

– É que isso é um segredo...

– Já devia imaginar... é a primeira vez que eu vejo um bruxo...

– A segunda, a Audrey também é...

– Tudo bem... vamos voltar, Severo?

– Desculpe senhora...

– Está tudo bem criança...

O resto do tratamento ocorreu bem. Elisabeth deu um espelho a Severo e ele viu seus dentes, agora mais brancos. Ele só não gostou das obturações de amálgama**.

– Essas obturações são feinhas, mas você estava quase perdendo seus dentes... Agora você tem que ficar 1 hora sem comer nada viu?

– Muito obrigado Elisabeth, agora vamos levar esse mocinho ao Dr. Huston.

Eles foram à sala do Dr. Charles Huston. Richard disse:

– Foi muita bondade você ter encaixado o Severo para mim...

– Isso não é nada Richard, você já me ajudou antes, só estou retribuindo... venha mocinho!

Após o exame Charles ficou boquiaberto. Ele chamou Richard e disse:

– É incomum que esse menino nunca reclamou de nada, ele tem 4 graus de miopia em cada olho!

– O quê?

– Richard, isso é miopia moderada. No caso dele reconhecer uma pessoa a uma distância de 1 metro fica difícil.

– Escuta menino – disse Charles olhando para Severo – você nunca sentiu dor de cabeça.

Severo abaixou a cabeça e os homens tiveram a resposta.

– Não precisa se envergonhar Severo... agora a sua visão vai melhorar. O Dr. Huston vai me dar a receita e eu vou mandar fazer um óculos e um par de lentes de contato para você...

– Se meu pai descobrir ele vai...

– Ele só vai descobrir se você abrir sua boca grande para ele! – disse Audrey

– Audrey, pare! – gritou Richard

Os três saíram do hospital, entraram no carro. Lá dentro, Audrey disse:

– Por que você nunca me disse que enxergava tão mal? O papai vai te ajudar...

– Isso não é justo! Ele nem é meu pai!

– Mas é como se eu fosse! Você é irmão da minha filha, dá é da família... Severo meu filho... se eu pudesse, não te levava de volta para aquele monstro, você iria de volta para casa viver com suas irmãs...

– Mas e o aparelho?

– A gente esconde com glamour, nem os idiotas de Hogwarts vão descobrir...

Eles foram à casa de Richard. Ele disse:

– Severo, hoje você vai dormir em casa. Amanhã eu levo vocês de volta para a casa do Tobias...

– Tudo bem senhor... – respondeu Severo.

Eles entraram na casa. Severo foi para a sala e encontrou Jean dormindo no sofá com uma revista no peito. Ele pegou a revista, sentou–se no chão e começou a ler. Chegou perto dele uma cachorrinha branquinha, começou a cheirá–lo e deitou–se perto dele. Audrey chegou, sentou–se perto dele e disse:

– Essa é a Ônix, a cachorrinha da minha mãe...

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha. Audrey disse:

– Não liga não, esse nome ridículo quem colocou foi a Jean****. A Ônix é uma lulu–da–pomerânia...

Severo colocou a cachorrinha no colo, apontou para a televisão e perguntou:

– O que é isso?

– Isso é uma televisão, um aparelho que transmite imagens e sons de forma instantânea.

Richard chegou perto deles e disse orgulhoso:

– E a nossa televisão é a cores!

– Ah... que bom... – respondeu Severo.

– Desculpe Severo... – disse Richard. – É que quando a televisão a cores surgiu, ela era muito cara, mas agora ela é mais popular...

– Mas... as pessoas perdem seu tempo sentadas em frente a uma caixa vendo coisas coloridas?

– Muitas pessoas fazem isso... elas ficam na frente da televisão, não incentivam seus filhos a ler e não conversam com eles, mas aqui em casa é diferente... nós não assistimos qualquer coisa, eu e a Victoria lemos bastante e as meninas também leem e estudam bastante... Jean! Os meninos no chão e você deitada no sofá!

Jean acordou assustada. Severo e Audrey riram.

– Ahn... desculpa papai, eu não vi o Severo chegar... a ranheta pode ficar aí no chão...

Jean abraçou Severo e Audrey e disse:

– Mas vocês bem que podiam ter me acordado... Ah que gracinha papai a Ônix gostou do Severo...

Severo olhou para a casa limpa e bem arrumada. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos Jean disse:

– Nós temos uma faxineira que limpa a casa e lava a roupa, mas a mamãe é quem cozinha... para nós não bruxos, uma mulher que não dá conta de cuidar de seus filhos não cuida da própria vida. É por isso que a cozinha é aberta, enquanto ela faz o jantar, ela fica de olho na gente...

– O jantar está pronto! – gritou Victoria.

Eles foram à cozinha e Severo ficou admirado com a comida. O jantar era torta de galinha com verduras, carne de carneiro assada e para beber havia vinho para os adultos e uma bebida preta estranha.

Todos pegaram a comida e como Severo ficou apenas olhando Victoria pegou o seu prato e disse:

– Eu coloco para você, se não gostar de alguma coisa, pode falar...

Ela colocou a comida para Severo e serviu a bebida para ele. ele perguntou:

– O que é isso? Está saindo gases dessa bebida...

– Isso é Coca cola... é um refrigerante bastante popular. Ele não faz bem para os ossos se beber todos os dias, mas se consumir de vez em quando não faz mal...

– É que ela tem fósforo... – disse Richard. – para o fósforo sair do corpo ele se une a uma molécula de cálcio, por isso se consumido em excesso causa osteoporose...

– Mas nada como uma dieta rica em cálcio para resolver... – disse Victoria.

Severo comeu, gostou do refrigerante e amou a comida. Logo depois os cinco foram para a sala, os adultos ficaram assistindo o noticiário e as crianças ficaram lendo.

Na hora de dormir, Severo, Audrey e Jean dormiram no quarto de Jean. Audrey ampliou a cama para caberem os três e Jean colocou a Ônix na cama junto com eles. Os três ficaram conversando até tarde.

No dia seguinte à tarde, Richard levou Severo e Audrey embora. Victoria e Jean abraçou os dois e disseram que iam sentir muitas saudades. À noite eles chegaram à casa de Tobias. Ninguém apareceu para recebe–los. Richard disse com um ar triste:

– Meninos, vou mandar fazer os óculos e a lente de contato e depois eu mando a coruja entregar para vocês.

Quando Richard deixou os meninos de volta à casa de Tobias ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Entrando no carro, ele ligou o rádio no último volume e começou a chorar.

* Audrey media 1,40m e Jean 1,65m. Assim como Lily na memória de Snape (aquela cena que ele carrega uns livros e é derrubado por Thiago) a altura dela é pouco acima do ombro de Severo.

**O amálgama é um material restaurador bastante utilizado pelos dentistas na atualidade em razão de seu baixo custo, facilidade técnica, resistência ao desgaste e selamento marginal; entretanto, pela presença do mercúrio e outros metais pesados, existe uma crescente resistência ao seu uso.

*** No início da década de 1970, Lawrence Andrews, visando simplificar o tratamento ortodôntico, inseriu no bráquete do aparelho Edgewise angulação e inclinação, criando os aparelhos pré-ajustados. Os aparelhos daquela época eram parecidos com os atuais, só que as peças eram bem maiores.

**** Audrey falou que o nome da cachorrinha é ridículo porque ônix é uma pedra preta.


	14. 30 de agosto de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Beijinho!

30/08/1971

Casa dos Potter:

Era um casarão amarelo com quatro suítes, uma biblioteca enorme e um escritório. A família Potter era conhecida por ser puro–sangue e muito rica. Charles era um auror respeitável e sua esposa Dorea era uma dona de casa dedicada.

Eles tiveram o filho deles com a idade de 40 anos. Quando James era um bebê Dorea não deixava nem Charles pegá–lo no colo, com medo do menino pegar uma doença. Quando chegava uma visita, ela não deixava pegar e quando não tinha jeito, ela ficava de prontidão, deixando a visita constrangida. Se alguém falasse que ela estava exagerando ela expulsava a pessoa de casa.

Dorea perdeu dois bebês antes de James, por isso faziam tudo que o menino queria, tanto é que quando James quis mudar seu quarto para a suíte máster, eles fizeram a vontade dele. Dorea e Charles faziam tudo por ele: recolhiam seus brinquedos, brigavam com todos, até com o medi bruxos por causa do filho, interferiam em suas escolhas...

James cresceu cercado de carinhos e mimos, era criado como se fosse uma boneca de louça prestes a quebrar–se. Nem amarrar o tênis Dorea deixava–o fazer! Os vizinhos o consideravam o "reizinho da casa"...

Por isso ele cresceu arrogante, não sabendo lidar com a frustação e pensando que todos a sua volta tinham a obrigação de fazer as suas vontades. Seu único amigo era Sirius Black, pois quando o amigo não cedia às suas vontades, James batia nele, Dorea brigava com a criança que apanhou e o enxotava de casa. Lógico, a criança chegava chorando em casa, se sentindo humilhada e a mãe logo a afastava de James. Se a mãe fosse reclamar de James, Dorea só faltava bater nela, quem era ela para falar assim de seu príncipe?

Dorea levantou–se e preparou o seu café da manhã. Eles tinham dois elfos domésticos Pepper e Mon Petit, mas ela não deixavam os elfos tocarem na comida de seu filhinho querido.

– Bizunguinho*, levante–se, você vai se atrasar! – disse Dorea Potter sacudindo o filho.

– Ah mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos... – resmungou James.

– Sinto muito Bizunguinho... Se você não se levantar agora, você não vai tomar um café da manhã decente... Aqui estão as suas roupas...

Dorea havia separado as roupas de James antes de acordá–lo. Ele vestiu–as e desceu para tomar o seu café da manhã.

Casa dos Snape

– Vamos Severo, acorde, vamos nos atrasar! – disse Audrey.

Os irmãos saíram da cama, se vestiram e Audrey pegou a caixa dourada com os baús encolhidos e eles desceram as escadas. Lá embaixo eles ouviram Richard falar:

– Anda mulher, eu falei que iria busca–los para irem a Hogwarts, não me faça perder meu tempo com você!

Severo e Audrey correram para a porta. Audrey empurrou Eillen, correu para o pai, o abraçou e disse: – Pai, que bom que você veio!

– Eu sabia que essas duas pestes não iam levar vocês à estação. Severo...

– Bom dia Senhor Taylor.

Eillen disse amargamente:

– Da licença, alguém tem que trabalhar aqui!

– Você não vai levar seu filho à estação? – perguntou Richard revoltado.

Como resposta Eillen fechou a porta, deixando Richard pasmo. A primeira vez a Hogwarts era um momento especial para o menino e ela não estava nem aí! Que mulher insensível!

– Não sei se o idiota do seu pai disse, mas eu fui ao Conselho Tutelar para ver se podia adotá–lo. O imbecil do Tobias foi convocado e na reunião ele fez o maior escândalo, falou que eu estava tentado tirar o seu filhinho amado, que você não é um filhote de cachorro para ser levado para qualquer lugar sem o consentimento dele... desculpe meu filho... – disse Richard desapontado

– Não fique triste senhor... está tudo bem...

– Não, não está. Eu vou fazer de tudo para tirar você daqui, eu prometo... Bem, a sua mãe tá no carro esperando, vamos comer depois a gente vai à estação... Audrey, você vai na frente comigo.

Audrey pegou Melaine e a colocou na gaiola. Os três entraram no carro. Assim que Severo sentou–se no banco de trás Victoria abraçou–o e beijou seu rosto. Ela disse:

– Oh meu filho, eu estava com tanta saudade...

Severo sentiu um nó na garganta. A mãe dele não o tratava assim... Por que Eillen não podia ter a metade do carinho que Victoria tinha com ele? Ele disse:

– Bom dia Senhora Taylor. Eu também estava com saudades.

Chegando à lanchonete enquanto os meninos comiam o dono disse ao casal:

– É hoje que eles vão à estação... seria bom se tivesse um bruxo adulto com eles, vocês não podem passar para a Plataform nem vão vê–los passar...

– Que pena, eu queria tanto ver os meus filhos indo embora... – disse Victoria.

– O importante é que vocês estão levando–os. Eu simplesmente não acredito que a desnaturada da Eillen não quis vir om vocês! – disse o dono da lanchonete revoltado.

Depois que os irmãos comeram (na opinião de Victoria Audrey comeu demais e Severo comeu pouco), Richard foi pagar a conta e o dono da lanchonete recusou o pagamento.

– Guarde o seu dinheiro trouxa... O que vocês estão fazendo para o Severo não tem preço... Eu gostaria de saber porque os pais dele não deixam vocês adotá–lo, eles nem ligam para ele... A Eillen contou o que o Tobias fez no Conselho Tutelar! Aquela vaca! Como se ela se importasse com ele...

– Eu também gostaria meu amigo, eu também gostaria... – disse Richard. – Bem, obrigado... Vamos meninos.

Eles entraram no carro. Victoria disse a Severo:

– Olha o que eu trouxe para você! O seu travesseiro!

Severo olhou para ela atordoado. Ela disse:

– É que você sempre dorme em viagens longas e carro, então resolvi trazer o seu travesseiro...

A mulher deitou a cabeça de Severo no colo dela. Ele perguntou:

– Cadê a Jean?

– Ela saiu com as amigas dela... Ela mandou um beijo para você e disse que vai escrever quando você estiver na escola. Ela pode não ter vindo, mas gostou muito de você...

– Obrigado senhora...

Victoria começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Severo e ele logo pegou no sono. Quando eles chegaram à Estação King Cross ela acordou–o. Essa estação está localizada no distrito de King Cross, no nordeste do centro da cidade. Encontra-se ao lado de outra estação de comboio, a estação de St. Pancras. Desta estação partem comboios com destino a diferentes localidades do leste e nordeste de Inglaterra, e na Escócia. Kings Cross também inclui uma importante estação de metrô, conhecida como estação de Kings Cross St. Pancras, uma grande estação de intercâmbios da rede de metro.

A família dirigiu–se à Plataforma 9. Chegando lá eles encontraram Lily e seus pais. Eles abraçaram a amiga e apresentaram seus pais aos pais dela.

Audrey pegou o carrinho de bagagem da amiga. Eles despediram–se de seus pais e atravessaram a plataforma. Nicolas disse a Richard:

– Minha filha disse que a sua filha é muito forte. Agora que a Lily está com ela eu me sinto mais tranquilo... – Obrigado pela confiança, sua filha está em boas mãos. – respondeu Richard.

– Olha Nicolas, que coruja bonitinha, qual é o nome dela, Audrey?

– Melaine... – respondeu Audrey. – E como chama a sua coruja, Lily?

– Poppy...

Audrey colocou a gaiola de Melaine junto com a de Poppy, começou a empurrar o carrinho de bagagem e os três amigos passaram para a Plataforma 9 ¾, ficarando maravilhados. Várias famílias bruxas acompanhavam seus filhos com suas bagagens e animais de estimação nas gaiolas ou jaulas.

Um pouco atrás deles estava a família Potter e Sirius. Dorea disse:

– Como vocês têm coragem de deixar os seus filhos embarcarem sozinhos?

Nicolas disse:

– Somos trouxas, não podemos passar.

– Mãe, para de falar e vamos! – disse James.

– Sim filho...

Depois que os Potter e Sirius passaram, Nicolas olhou para Richard e disse:

– Você viu quem manda naquela casa. Deus que me livre, espero que ele não estude com a minha filha.

– Não sei por que, mas a Audrey disse que a Lily não vai ficar na mesma casa que ela e o Severo. Espero que ele vá para uma terceira casa...

Na estação, um casal estava junto do filho deles para embarcar. O menino era alto, cabelos castanhos, bonitos alhos âmbar, quase azuis e sua aparência era frágil. Gregório colocou a mala de seu filho no bagageiro do trem, o abraçou e o beijou. Abigail olhou para o menino e disse:

– Remus, tenha calma, dessa vez vai dar certo...

Remus baixou a cabeça. Ele estava com muito medo de ir para Hogwarts. Quando ele tinha 8 anos, seu pai estava num bar jogando baralho trouxa com os amigos quando ele apostou uma partida com Fenir Greyback. Fenir perdeu a partida e saiu do bar jurando vingança para o homem. Como vingança, ele procurou a casa dos Lupin e enquanto Remus brincava fora de casa, Greyback mordeu o menino. Desde então, Lupin adquiriu a licantropia, tornando–se um lobisomem a cada lua cheia. Seus pais tentaram de tudo para tratar o filho, mas não existe cura para a doença.

Como Remus não conseguia controlar a doença, ele ficava perigoso a cada lua cheia. Por isso ele era uma criança sozinha, sem amigos.

– Mamãe, cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai descobrir e vão rir de mim... – disse Remus.

– Descobrir o quê? – perguntou um menino baixo, com cara de rato e nariz pontudo. Seus olhos eram pequenos e úmidos. Seu cabelo era fino e ele tinha a voz esganiçada.

– Aaaahn... descobrir... – Abigail chegou perto do menino e disse em voz baixa. – que ele tem uma bolsa de estudo em Hogwarts.

Remus respirou aliviado porque o menino acreditou na mãe dele. Ele disse:

– O problema é esse? Eu também tenho bolsa... qual é o seu nome?

– Remus e o seu?

– Peter. Você vai se sentar com alguém?

– Não. Por quê?

– Ah, então senta comigo... ele pode, senhora?

– Ah sim, claro!

Abigail abraçou e beijou o filho e Remus entrou no trem com Peter. A mulher ficou feliz e sossegada. Ela pensou que seu filho não iria para Hogwarts e ele arrumou até um amiguinho... se alguém descobrisse a verdadeira condição de Remus, certamente nunca o deixaria estudar lá.

Ele só estava indo para Hogwarts porque Alvo conversou com ela e Gregório, prometendo que iria fazer umas adaptações na escola para manter a sua condição em segredo. Dumbledore tomou alguns cuidados especiais; para a chgada do menino para a proteção dos estudantes, professores e do próprio Remus.

– Vamos Abe, nosso menino vai ficar bem... – disse Gregório com uma lágrima nos olhos.

– Sim... vamos...

Mais a frente estava James e Sirius, com os pais de James. Sirius decidiu ir com seu amigo para a estação porque mais cedo ele havia brigado com seus pais e não queria vê–los.

A família Black acreditava no elitismo puro–sangue. O avô do menino, Marius Black insistia que eles deveriam se casar apenas com puros–sangues, por isso vários membros da família eram obrigados a se casar com os próprios primos.

Outra coisa que Sirius não concordava com sua família eque que eles eram fortes seguidores das Artes das Trevas. Para irritar seus pais ele colocou fotos de garotas trouxas de biquini e garotos de moto nas paredes do seu quarto. Por isso eles brigaram e o menino foi para a estação com seu amigo James.

James e Sirius corriam alegremente enquanto os pais de James tentavam alcançá–los. De repente James encontrou alguém, parou e disse:

– Olha quem eu tô vendo... – disse James.

– Quem? – perguntou Sirius.

– Você não os conhece. É um menino feio, seboso, com a irmã chata dele.

James não viu, mas os seus pais se olharam e trocaram um sorriso. Que bom, o menino estava se divertindo...

Dorea e Charles deixaram o filho perto do trem e Dorea disse:

– Vamos até o trem filho.

Eles chegaram ao trem e viram Audrey colocando o baú de Lily no bagageiro. Sem cerimônia, ele bateu no seu ombro e disse:

– Carregue o baú para mim! – mandou James.

– O quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Você não ouviu meu amigo? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele mandou você carregar o baú para ele!

– Mas eu não vou mesmo! Ele falou comigo? – perguntou a Lily.

– Ele te confundiu com um elfo, que feio... – respondeu Lily.

– Seboso! Carregue o baú para mim! – gritou James para Severo!

– Não fale assim com meu amigo! – gritou Lily.

– Vou falar uns negocinhos para você... – disse Audrey juntando as mãos... – Seboso é a puta que te pariu... se você tivesse pedido com educação, quem sabe eu te ajudaria... e outra... não consegue carregar o teu baú... deixe–o aí, ou enfia ele no cu do teu amiguinho... – disse Audrey.

– Bizunguinho, não ligue para essa brutamontes, o papai coloca o baú no trem...

– Bizunguinho? – perguntou Lily.

Em seguida os três caíram na gargalhada. Audrey escorou–se no trem e quase fez xixi na roupa de tanto rir.

– Cara... – disse Audrey tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Se o meu pai me chamasse disso eu quebrava os dentes dela...

– Eu lançaria uma maldição nela... – disse Severo chorando de rir.

– Eu ficaria um bom tempo sem falar com ela, que ridículo! – disse Lily rouca de tanto rir.

– Mãe, eles tão rindo de mim...

– Vocês três calem a boca!

Aí os três riram para valer.

– Audrey, ele é tão mimado que não consegue se defender sozinho... – disse Lily. – Au que dor de barriga! – Vem Severo, fica longe do nenezinho da mamãe...

– Volte aqui! Eu ainda não terminei com você! – gritou James. Audrey mostrou o dedo médio e virou as costas para ele.

– Você vai deixar esse animal falar assim com você? – perguntou Sirius?

– Isso não vai ficar assim... vou contar para a mamãe e ela vai tomar providências...

– Não... nós vamos tomar providências... – disse Sirius com um sorriso sombrio.

– Você viu a minha futura namorada?

– Quem?

– A amiguinha da brutamontes... eu mereço o melhor e ela é o melhor para mim...

– Mas parece que ela não foi muito com a sua cara...

– Tenha paciência... daqui a pouco ela vai estar comendo na minha mão...

– Esse é o James que eu conheço! Vamos entrar no trem!

De volta à estação, o casal Potter encontrou os pais de Audrey e Lily. Charles chegou perto de Richard e disse:

– Sua filha é uma grossa mesmo! Brigou com o meu menino e nem colocou o baú dele no bagageiro do trem!

– Vem cá, ela é obrigada a carregar as coisas do seu filho? – perguntou Nicolas.

– Eu não falei com você! – disse Charles

– Escute... não é porque você teve o seu filho depois dos 40 anos que você não pode repreendê–lo... – disse Richard. – Um dia eu vou ver você se arrepender de não tê–lo reprrendido! E outra: quem é você para falar assim com o meu amigo?

Dorea ficou pálida. Charles zombou de Richard e disse:

– Não posso culpar meu filho se o seu não sabe nem lavar a cabeça e a sua filha não controla a sua força... se eu fosse você, deixaria a menina num circo de aberraçõ...

Richard ficou horrorizado. Circo de aberrações?! Ele partiu para cima de Charles e deu–lhe um soco no rosto. Victoria disse:

– Vem Richard, não suje sua mão com esse aí!

Dorea disse:

– Vamos querido, ficar bem longe desses animais!

No trem:

Lily, Severo e Audrey escolheram um compartimento no trem. Logo depois apareceram James e Sirius. James pegou no pulso de Lily, foi levando–a para fora e disse:

– Vamos para o meu compratim...

SMACK!

– Você perguntou se eu quero ir com você? Na sua casa a sua mãe faz tudo o que você quer, mas no mundo real as coisas são diferentes! Cai fora Bizu... Bizunguinho! – disse Lily rindo.

– Conta para a sua mãe, Bizunguinho... – disse Audrey. Os três riram de novo.

Sirius avançou em Audrey para bater nela, mas a menina agarrou seu ombro e jogou–o longe, como se ele fosse uma boneca.

– Uuuuuuh, ele tentou bater em mim... Audrey disse.

– Que idiota! – disse Lily, tendo que se sentar para não cair de tanto que ela ria.

– Vem James! – disse Sirius. – Ela pode ser linda, mas é chata igual aos seus amigos.

"Esse cara é um tonto... como Hermione falava tão bem dele? Como Lily chegou a se casar com ele?"

– Nós vamos para a Grinfinória! Grinfinória, onde estão os bravos de coração...

– Enfia a Grinfinória no cu! – disse Audrey.

– Tudo bem, se você prefere ter músculos a um cérebro...

– Você não tem nenhum nem outr... AI!

James viu que a manga de seu manto estava pegando fogo. Sirius disse:

– Vamos para outro compartimento. Às vezes Regulus tem razão quanto a se juntar com sangues ruins...

Depois que os dois se afastaram, Audrey disse:

– Não contem a ninguém que eu tenho pirocinese...

– Piro...

– Pirocinese... capacidade de criar incêndios e manipular o fogo... não gostei desse James! Se ninguém souber desse meu poder dá para eu sacanear ele a vontade

– Mas até que ele é bonitinho... AI! – disse Severo.

As duas deram um tapa na cabeça do menino.

James e Sirius foram para outro compartimento. Eles encontraram um compartimento com dois meninos: um era alto, magro, cabelos castanhos e olhos de âmbar. O outro era baixo, gordinho, bochechudo e dentuço.

– Oi? Podemos entrar? – disse James.

– Mas é claro. – disse o menino magro. – Qual é o nome de vocês?

– O meu é James e o dele é Sirius. E o de vocês?

– O meu é Remus John Lupin e o dele é Peter Pettigrew. Prazer!

– O prazer é todo nosso!

– Para que casa vocês vão? – perguntou Peter. – Nós vamos para a Grinfinória!

– Eu também! – respondeu James.

– Eu acho que eu vou para a Sonserina, é tradição da minha família ir para lá...

– Credo! – disse James – assim você vai parar na mesma casa daqueles irmãos bestas...

– Irmãos bestas? – perguntou Lupin.

– Um casal de irmãos. O menino é narigudo e com o cabelo seboso. A menina até que é bonitinha, mas é forte, bruta e fala palavrões.

– Mas tem a outra ruivinha...

– Tira os olhos dela, ela é minha!

– Se vocês estão falando dos Snape e da amiguinha deles, eu escolheria melhor as amizades. – falou um monitor da Sonserina. Ele era alto, loiro, olhos cinza e pele pálida. Seu nome era Lúcio.

– Cai fora Malfoy! – disse Lupin.

– Vocês estão interessados naquelas sangues ruins?

– Cai fora Malfoy! – disse Sirius.

Lúcio saiu. James disse:

– Quem é esse chato?

– Lúcio Malfoy. Namorado da minha prima Narcisa. Ele tá no 7º ano e ela no 6º. Ele não gostou da ruivinha porque ele odeia nascidos trouxas.

– Isso é preconceito!

– Por ele os trouxas e nascidos trouxas seriam mortos.

– Credo! – disse Lupin.

Depois de 4 horas o trem parou. Os alunos saíram e foram recebidos por Hagrid. Ele gritou:

– PRIMEIROS ANOS COMIGO! PRIMEIROS ANOS COMIGO!

Lúcio ajudou Hagrid a reunir os primeiros anos. Os alunos foram a um cais e começaram a entrar em barcos em grupos de dez. James tentou ir com Lily, mas ela empurrou–o e ele teve que ir com seus amigos.

– Cara, ela não gostou de você... – disse Sirius.

– Ela vai ser minha... – disse James torcendo as mãos. – Vou separa–la de seus amiguinhos e ela só terá olhos para mim...

– Falando assim você me assusta... desse jeito você só vai conseguir a raiva dela... – disse Lupin.

– ORA, CALE–SE! – disse James. – Nunca ninguém disse não para mim! Ela não será a primeira...

– Se você quiser ferrar aquele seboso e aquela brutamontes, pode contar comigo... – disse Sirius.

– E comigo. – disse Peter.

– Tô fora! – disse Lupin.

Os três mostraram a língua para o amigo. James deu um sorriso sombrio. Até que Hogwarts não seria ruim afinal...


	15. 30 de agosto de 1971 - Noite

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

Em Hogwarts Alvo estava radiante. Ele fez umas modificações nos jardins para a chegada de Remus e o serviço foi finalizado a tempo. Por causa da licantropia do menino, Alvo teve que mandar um túnel que ia dos jardins do Castelo até uma casa abandonada para que ele pudesse se alojar nela e passar a lua cheia sem ferir nenhum colega e nenhum professor. Minerva chegou perto dele e vendo o brilho característico de seus olhos, disse:

– Que felicidade toda é essa nos olhos? Até parece que você nunca viu uma Seleção de alunos...

– Ah, minha filha, o túnel que eu mandei construir para o aluno especial finalmente ficou pronto a tempo...

– Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso a respeito de tudo isso...

– Minerva, ele é só uma criança... Escuta... você tem esse temperamento desde que terminou o relacionamento com aquele trouxa*...

– Minha vida pessoal não é do deu interesse!

– Por que você não tenta ser feliz com o Elphistone?**

Minerva deu um longo suspiro, virou–se e deixou o diretor sozinho. Ele disse:

– Ah minha amiga a sua vida seria mais feliz se você tivesse tido coragem para revelar para o seu verdadeiro amor a verdade...

Saindo do barco, os três amigos subiram na carruagem com outro primeiro ano, Avery. Audrey olhou para a frente bestificada.

– Ah, eu sei. Você é capaz de ver os tresálios...

– Quem? Perguntou Lily.

– Tresálios. É quem está conduzindo a carruagem. Só consegue ver quem já enfrentou a morte... – disse Avery.

– Mas eu era um bebê! – disse Audrey.

– Como assim? – perguntou Severo.

– Quando eu era um bebê, eu quase morri engasgada com o leite. Quem me salvou foi o papai. Esses bichos parecem cavalos alados, mas são esqueléticos...

– Interessantes essas criaturas, pena que eu não consiga vê–los... – disse Severo.

– Eu prefiro continuar sem vê–los... – disse Lily.

A viagem continuou em silêncio. O quarteto desceu da carruagem e junto com os outros estudantes, foram para Hogwarts.

Os alunos foram para o Grande Salão e foram recebidos por Minerva. Ela, como vice–diretora e como tradição recebia os alunos e fazia o discurso de boas– vindas.

– Vejam. Essa mulher é a vice–diretora. Ela é uma Grinfinória, se a gente for para a casa dele, quem sabe ela defenda a gente de nossas travessuras? – disse James.

– Não sei não, ela tem fama de rígida. Ops, desculpe professora.

Minerva olhou feio para dois meninos conversando. Dumbledore levantou–se e começou o discurso:

– Sejam bem–vindos a Hogwarts. Daqui a pouco teremos uma cerimônia muito importante, a cerimônia de Seleção. Depois dela teremos o banquete de abertura. A seleção vai definir em que casa cada primeiro ano vai e ela é importante porque enquanto vocês estiverem aqui a sua casa será a sua família. Vocês vão ter as aulas e enquanto não estiverem na sala de aula estarão ou no Salão Comunal ou nos seus quartos.

– Hogwarts é dividido em quatro casas: Sonserina, Lufa–lufa, Grinfinória e Corvinal. Cada casa foi fundada por um bruxo poderoso e delas saíram pessoas extraordinárias. Cada acerto de vocês vai render um ponto para a sua casa e cada erro de vocês vai fazer a sua casa perder um ponto. No final do ano letivo a casa que tiver mais pontos receberá a Taça das Casas que é uma grande honra...

– Pro inferno essa taça! – disse Audrey. – Ela só serve para criar inimizade entre os alunos... Ai, eu quero comer...

– Pare com esse drama! – disse Severo. – A pessoa que te ouvir vai pensar que você passava fome e veio aqui só para comer.

– Ela tá certa em um ponto... – disse Lily. – Vamos prometer que se a gente ficar em casas diferentes não vamos brigar por essa porcaria...

– SILÊNCIO! – gritou Dumbledore, assustando os alunos que estavam conversando.

Minerva levantou-se e disse:

– Mais uma coisa... como é dito todo ano, a Floresta proibida tem um motivo para ter esse nome. Quem for pego andando por ela vai ganhar uma detenção. O zelador, Sr. Filch comunica que não quer encontar alunos fazendo magia no corredor quando vocês não estiverem em aula. Teremos testes de Quadribol na segunda semana de aula. Agora vamos começar a Seleção...

Na Mesa dos Professores estava o Chapéu Seletor. Audrey revirou os olhos quando ele começou a cantar:

"Posso parecer apenas um chapéu rasgado

Mas eu sei muito mais do que vocês

Pois séculos de vida eu tive

Apenas para selecioná-los nas suas Casas

Mas uma coisa eu peço!

E ouçam com atenção.

Seja você de qualquer Casa,

Precisamos nos unir

Pois alguém lá fora planeja desunião

Inimizade e falta de coração

Mas agora vou finalizar essa parte da canção

E vamos dar início à Seleção!"

James foi para o lado de Lily e desarrumou o cabelo. Ela abriu espaço entre Audrey e Severo e se enfiou no meio deles. Ela perguntou:

– Qual é o problema dele?

– Chatice aguda... bate nele! – disse Audrey.

– Em qual casa vocês vão? – perguntou Lily.

– Sonserina. Você vai para a Grinfinória.

– Espero que isso não afete a nossa amizade...

– Isso depende da gente... – disse Audrey pegando na mão da amiga. – Espera...

Ela foi para perto de Lupin que estava branco de tanto nervosismo e perguntou:

– O que foi?

– Na.. nada... a gente vai colocar o chapéu na cabeça e ele vai ver nossos talentos mágicos. Aí ele vai te avaliar.

– Severo, eu vou ali fazer um negocinho... vem cá Lupin!

Ela levou o menino para o banheiro dos meninos. Ele gritou:

– Peraí, cê tá louca!

– Lave o rosto e tome respirações profundas, vamos...

Ele fez o que ela mandou. Audrey esperou o menino se acalmar um pouco e disse:

– Eu sei porque você tá nervoso assim... você é um lobisomem...

Lupin sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e se apoiou na pia do banheiro. Audrey segurou suas mãos e disse:

– Escuta... eu não te chamei para te ameaçar ou te deixar mais nervoso. Eu nunca vi uma Seleção antes, mas o Chapéu não vai falar para todo mundo o que você é... tome...

Ela juntou as mãos e soprou, conjurando um vidrinho. Ela disse:

– Tome. Isso é uma poção trouxa chamada valeriana. Meu irmão Severo toma isso toda vez que entra em pânico. 28 gotas três vezes ao dia. Mas tome cuidado, quem toma valeriana fica mais fraco para bebida alcoólica... apesar da gente estar em lados diferentes, eu não vou falar para ninguém... e quando você se sentir seguro para contar para seus amigos, eles vão aceitar... eu não gostei do James, mas ele gostou de você e será um amigo leal para você...

Severo entrou no banheiro e gritou:

– CARAMBA AUDREY ESSE É O BANHEIRO MASCULINO! – depois ele olhou para Lupin. – Ele tá bem...

– Vai ficar melhor...

– Você é um lobisomem, né? Se segredo tá seguro com a gente... esperem eu usar o banheiro para a gente ver a Seleção, já está na letr Lily vai ficar muito nervosa se a gente não estiver com ela quando ela for chamada...

– A sua namoradinha é brava... EI! Ela ainda tá aqui! – disse Lupin, quando viu Severo usar o mictório sem cerimônia na frente de Audrey.

– Em primeiro lugar, eu gosto da Lily como uma amiga... em segundo lugar, a Audrey é minha irmã, não tem nada que ela não tenha visto...

Eles foram ao Grande Salão. Lily disse:

– Até que enfim! Cê tá bem Audrey? O Severo disse que aquele menino te levou ao banheiro...

– Tô sim... é a fome, a minha pressão caiu...

A Seleção começou e como Audrey havia dito os Lupin, Peter, Sirius, James e Lily foram para a Grinfinória. Lily ficou revoltada de ter sido escolhida na mesma casa que James. O chapéu chegou na letra S:

– Snape, Audrey.

Severo ficou nervoso. E se a irmã fosse para a Grinfinória de novo? Ele ia ficar sozinho! Eles já não iam dormir juntos, o que ia acontecer agora?

Minerva colocou o Chapéu na cabeça de Audrey e ele arregalou os olhos. Todos olharam surpresos para o chapéu seletor.

Ele estava chorando.

– Menina, estou vendo sua luta para salvar o Severo. Na verdade você já viveu mais de 38 anos... A sua casa seria a Grinfinória pela sua bravura, mas eu vou coloca–la na mesma casa que o seu irmão.

O chapéu gritou:

– Venha Severo!

– Mas você ainda não disse em qual casa vai a menina! – disse Minerva.

– Você vai questionar a minha decisão? Venha Severo!

Severo foi para o banquinho hesitante. Audrey segurou a sua mão e todos os alunos olharam para eles com raiva. Por que eles tinham que ser diferentes? O Chapéu disse:

– Minerva, coloque–me na cabeça do Sr. Snape.

Minerva hesitante colocou o chapéu na cabeça de Severo. Ele disse:

– A melhor casa para os irmãos Snape é a Sonserina!

– Isso não é justo! O chapéu tem que colocar a Snape na casa certa!

– Eu vi que você é acostumado a ter todos fazendo a sua vontade, mas eu não vou mudar a minha ideia por causa de um menino mimado como você!

Audrey e Severo foram para a mesa da Sonserina. O banquete foi servido e os alunos começaram a comer. Logo, todos começaram a olhar para Audrey que comia sem parar. Ela havia repetido o prato três vezes e comido um frango inteiro.

– Tão olhando o quê? Tenho a força de quatro homens, tenho que comer por quatro... – disse Audrey.

– Você tem razão... – disse Lily da mesa da Grinfinória. – Se a comida tá na mesa é para ser comida...

– Comida, não devorada como um animal... – disse James.

– VAI TOMAR NO CU! – gritou Audrey dando um soco na mesa.

A mesa partiu em duas partes e a comida caiu no chão. Minerva e Dumbledore olharam um para o outro perplexos. Como uma menina tão pequena quebrou uma mesa enorme com apenas um soco...

– Professora McGonagall... – disse Audrey sem jeito – Essa mesa tem cupins...

Audrey colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, concentrou–se e a mesa voltou ao normal, com a comida em cima dela. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada ela voltou a comer.

Da mesa dos professores Minerva disse a Dumbledore:

– Alvo... essa menina vai nos dar trabalho.

– Bobagem... ela é forte, mas tem um bom coração...

Enquanto os irmãos Snape comiam, Nancy Treveland***, uma menina loira perguntou:

– Então... vocês são gêmeos?

– Sim... – responderam os dois juntos.

– Não, minha querida... – disse a Prof McGonagall, que estava atrás deles com Dumbledore.

"Ora sua vadia..." – pensou Audrey irritada. Nesse momento todas as janelas do Grande Salão quebraram. Dumbledore correu para Minerva e disse:

– Sim, eles são gêmeos srta. Treveland – ele virou–se para a Minerva baixinho e disse – o restante dos alunos não precisa saber a verdade...

Minerva e Dumbledore fora à mesa dos professores. Ela estava irritada com a atitude do colega. Como ele pôde desmenti–la na frente dos alunos? Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele disse:

– Ora Minerva, não fique brava comigo... você não precisa expor os meninos desse jeito...

– Eles estão mentindo! – gritou Minerva.

– E quem precisa saber da verdade? Eles não devem nada a ninguém... A verdade só traria vergonha a eles... Vamos Minerva, eles não precisam disso...

Minerva olhou feio para Audrey. Desde o começo ela sabia que uma bruxa tão poderosa como ela poderia causar problemas. A professora jurou que iria manter um olho na menina.

Após o banquete os alunos foram para as suas Casas. James e seus amigos seguiram os outros grinfinórios com Minerva. Antes de sair, Narcisa encontrou seu primo Sirius e disse:

– Já mandei uma carta para a tia Walburga... então querido, pode esperar um berrador amanhã...

– Por que você fez isso sua idiota! Esse problema é meu! – gritou Sirius.

– Eu amo a minha tia, eu tive que falar... até loguinho...

Depois que Narcisa saiu Sirius disse:

– Vagabunda! Ainda bem que eu não fiquei na Sonserina!

Minerva chamou a atenção dos alunos e disse:

– Boa noite. Antes de mais nada fico muito feliz em ter vocês como meus alunos... a nossa casa é conhecida por abrigar aqueles que são bravos de coração. Eu espero que os primeiros anos entendam isso como uma metáfora, não como uma desculpa para cometer atos irresponsáveis.

– Uuuuuh... – disse James baixinho. Sirius riu.

– Algum problema Sr. Potter? – perguntou Minerva.

– Nenhum, professora, desculpe...

Os quatro amigos foram para o dormitório. Eles dividiam o quarto com Frank Longbottom e Mathew Finnigan. Depois que Frank e Mathew dormiram James chamou os amigos, mostrou uma ratoeira e disse:

– Alguém sabe o que é isso?

– Dã... isso é uma ratoeira – disse Lupin.

– Errado! Isso é um presentinho que o pai do seboso vai dar para ele amanhã...

– Não faça isso, ele pode se machucar... – disse Lupin.

– Beleza! – disse Sirius. Ele olhou feio para Lupin. – O pai do Seboso vai dar o presente para ele amanhã e ninguém vai estragar a surpresa...

– Boa noite! – disse Lupin.

Enquanto isso, na Casa Comunal da Sonserina o Professor Horácio Slughorn fez o discurso de boas– vindas para seus alunos:

– Boa noite a todos. Essa casa é conhecida como a casa detentora do orgulho, do poder, unidade e força. Salazar Slytherin era conhecido por ser exigente e poderoso, então eu não vou tolerar nenhuma gracinha na minha casa...Não importa o que aconteça nós permanecemos unidos e sempre ajudamos uns aos outros. O toque de recolher é às 22:00 horas, portanto eu não quero encontrar nenhum engraçadinho fora do Salão Comunal depois dessa hora, fui claro?

Depois do discrurso Audrey deu o baú para Severo, eles se abraçaram e cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Audrey revirou os olhos quando viu que a sua cama era do lado da de Nancy. Ela disse:

– Bonito o seu baú...

– Obrigada. – respondeu Audrey. Ela colocou a mão no baú e discretamente executou um feitiço de proteção.

No seu dormitório Severo tomou banho e preparou–se para dormir. Estavam com ele Avery, Evan Rosier, Wilkes e Múlciber. Os cinco meninos se apresentaram, conversaram um pouco e dormiram.

AN: * A mãe de Minerva, Isobel Ross escondeu do seu marido, Robert McGonagall que era uma bruxa, vivendo o resto de sua vida como trouxa. Ela teve mais dois irmãos, Malcolm e Robert Jr, ambos bruxos. Os três foram para Hogwarts, mas Isobel continuou escondendo seu segredo.

Quando ela conheceu Dougals McGregor ela se apaixonou por ele, mas depois ela descobriu que ele não era bruxo. Para não ter o mesmo destino que a sua mãe, ela decidiu romper o relacionamento com ele.

** Em 1954 ela trabalhou como assistente de Execução das Leis da Magia. Como ela não gostava do emprego, ela abandonou o cargo. Como ela tinha amizade com Elphistone e ele gostava muito dela, os dois acabaram se casando. A minha cabecinha que só pensa coisas boas está insinuando nesta Fanfic que Minerva tem esse temperamento porque ela nunca esqueceu Douglas e ela se casou com Elphistone s´p porque ele gostava dela.

*** Eu nomeei Nancy Treveland que menina loira que ri de Snape no início da Pior Memória de Snape Ele saiu do banho com o papel no sapato e ela aparece rindo e segurando alguns livros ... No 1:02 minutos da cena


	16. 31 de agosto de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

31/08/1971

Severo acordou cansado. Ele teve vários pesadelos durante a noite com seu pai. Ele foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho e quando se olhou no espelho ficou chocado! Seu rosto estava com uma aparência cansada e ele tinha olheiras terríveis. Ele pegou a sua varinha, apontou para seu rosto e disse:

– Mutare face*!

A aparência cansada e as olheiras sumiram. Ele tomou banho, colocou as suas lentes de era contato, vestiu–se e foi encontrar a irmã.

No dormitório feminino, Audrey estava dormindo quando o relógio tocou:

– Aaaah, vai se foder, relógio!

Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 6:00 da manhã. Ela disse:

– Puta que o pariu! Ninguém merece acordar a essa hora da madrugada, ah vai tomá no cu!

Stephanie Greengrass, sua colega de dormitório que já estava acordada disse:

– Credo Audrey, xingando logo de manhã cedo?

Outra colega dela, Claire Bulstrode, disse:

– Ela tem razão. Se você acorda de mal para a vida, já tá atraindo coisas ruins para você mesma...

Suas outras colegas Nancy Treveland, Beatriz Lestrange e Pietra Parkinson já haviam se levantado e não estavam mais no dormitório. Audrey achou melhor assim, menos gente para criticá–la.

A menina pegou suas coisas, tomou banho, arrumou–se e foi esperar Severo no Salão Comunal. Ela olhou para o irmão, o abraçou e disse:

– Bom dia, Sev! Vamos tomar o café...

Ela olhou para o rosto do irmão e disse:

– O que aconteceu? Não dormiu bem? Você tá usando glamour?

– Ssshhh! Você quer que todo mundo fique sabendo? Não dormi bem, mas não é nada de mais, esqueça...

Chegando ao Salão Comunal eles viram que Lily havia chegado com um grupo de meninas da casa dela. Ela deixou as meninas, foi cumprimentar os amigos e cada um foi para a sua mesa.

De repente apareceram várias corujas. Uma deles voou para Sirius e estendeu a perna para ele. Ele pegou a carta, deu um pedaço de pão para a ave e disse:

– Oh, oh, isso é um berrador...

O berrador se abriu e começou a gritar:

– SEU TRAIDOR! COMO OUSA PARAR NA GRIFINÓRIA! AQUI EM CASA ESTÁ TODO MUNDO MORRENDO DE VERGONHA DE VOCÊ! AH, MAS QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR EM CASA VAI TER O CASTIGO QUE MERECE! QUE VERGONHA MERLIN, QUE VERGONHA...

Com um PUF! o berrador desapareceu. Vários alunos começaram a rir de Sirius, inclusive Lily e Severo. Audrey estava tão impressionada que nem conseguiu reagir. Ela disse:

– Gente, eu tô passada! O que foi isso?

Recuperando o fôlego Severo disse:

– É um berrador, uma carta encantada que os pais usam para punir seus filhos...

– Espero nunca receber um desses, tô tão assustada que eu nem consigo rir...

Melaine, a coruja dos irmãos Snape apareceu carregando uma caixinha no pé e deixou para Severo. Ele deu um pedaço de bacon para a coruja e ela foi embora. O menino reparou que na caixinha tinha uma etiqueta a qual estava escrito:

"Do papai para o Severo"

– O Tobias te dando presente, que esquisito... – disse Audrey

– Vamos ver o que é... – respondeu Severo

– PLEC!

Severo parou de respirar, ficou mais pálido e uma lágrima saiu de seu olho esquerdo. Ele tirou sua mão da caixa e para o horror de seus colegas, na sua mão estava presa uma ratoeira. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Severo disse com os dentes cerrados:

– Eu estou bem, tira essa porcaria da minha mão! – ele disse baixinho – com cuidado para não quebrar...

Da mesa da Grifinória James, Sirius e Peter riam. James disse:

– Tá vendo Sirius, o dia começou mal mas melhorou...

– Que idiota! Ir enfiando a mão numa caixa desconhecida! Eu até me esqueci do berrador...

Lily fuzilou os meninos com o olhar, foi correndo para a mesa da Sonserina e disse:

– Você está bem Severo? Eu tenho certeza que foi o James!

– Sim, eu já estive em situações piores. Vou precisar de um favorzinho seu... tudo o que você tem que fazer é distrair aquela besta na hora do exame...

– Como eu faço isso? – perguntou Lily.

– Isso é fácil! É só puxar assunto com ele na hora do exame, ele só falta beijar o chão que você pisa... – disse Audrey.

James viu Lily ir para a mesa de Severo e não gostou disso. Quando a menina voltou para a sua mesa ele disse:

– Por que você foi lá, ele disse que estava bem?

Lily pegou o suco de abóbora e jogou no rosto de James. Depois atirou o copo na sua cabeça. Sirius tentando defender seu amigo disse:

– Qualé, Lily. Defendendo o Seboso? Você foi até a mesa dele, não queria que o James ficasse nervoso?

– Em primeiro lugar é Evans para você! Em segundo lugar, o que eu faço não é problema dele! – gritou Lily vermelha de raiva. – Que raiva ter saído nessa porcaria de casa! Por mim eu ficava na Lufa–lufa, na Sonserina, numa casinha de cachorro, mas não aqui com vocês! Essa ratoeira deveria ter ido para VOCÊ! – e apontou para Sirius– não para o Severo!

Severo e Audrey continuaram comendo. A mão de Severo doía, mas aquele mimado ia ter o que ele merecia.

Depois do café da manhã, os primeiros anos foram para a enfermaria fazer os exames. Enquanto esperavam para fazer o seu exame, Lily chegou perto de James e perguntou:

– James, desculpa eu ter jogado o suco em você antes, mas eu tô nervosa... Como eles fazem o exame?

James desarrumou seu cabelo e disse:

– A gente coloca uma camisola, deita na mesa de exame e a Madame Pomfrey faz um feitiço diagnóstico, docinho... – ele viu Severo se aproximando. – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEBOSO!

– Qual é o problema? Eu não posso ouvir o que vocês estão conversando?

– NÃO!

– Ninguém te chamou aqui, seboso! – disse Sirius.

– Nossa, não precisa ser grosso! Talvez ele também queira saber como é o exame... – disse Lily.

– Ele que se vire! Eu quero conversar com você... – disse James.

– Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou me afastar deles, Lily, vai que a falta de educação deles seja contagiosa...

– Eu vou com você Severo. – Lily disse olhando para James. – Não dá para dar uma chance para esse chato, ele sempre estraga tudo...

Os dois se afastaram e os exames começaram. Poppy chamava os alunos em ordem alfabética. Quando Lily e Audrey tiveram seus exames acabados elas ficaram na porta esperando por Severo. Depois de um tempo, chegou a vez de Severo. Enquanto Poppy fazia o exame nele, os Marotos conversavam animadamente:

– Tá vendo James, era só ter paciência... – disse Sirius!

– Daqui a pouco ela vai estar implorando para sair comigo – disse James colocando a mão no bolso do manto.

– PLEC!

– AAAAAAIIII! – Maldição!

Da mesa de exame Poppy gritou:

– Linguagem, Sr Potter!

James tirou a mão do bolso e viu que havia uma ratoeira nela, a mesma que ele usou em Severo. Ele correu para Poppy e gritou:

– Me ajuda! Eu quebrei a minha mão!

– Não seja melodramático, menino espere que eu já vejo...

– NÃO! Você tem que ver agora! Eu posso perder a minha mãozinha... – disse James chorando.

Poppy bufou e disse:

– Espere um pouco.

Os exames mostraram que Severo não havia quebrado nenhum dedo na ratoeira, mas ela viu que havia mais coisa no pergaminho. Para se ver livre de James e de sua choradeira, Poppy guardou o pergaminho de Severo e disse:

– Tudo bem, deixe–me ver a sua mão. Sr. Snape, vista–se.

– Mas a senhora nem viu o que estava escrito no pergaminho...

– Não precisa, você está bem...

Com os dentes cerrados ele disse:

– A senhora é adivinha, por acaso?

– Não! Mas eu reconheço um aluno doente de longe e a situação dele é pior que a sua! Vista–se e saia!

Severo vestiu–se e encontrou Lily e Audrey. Lily disse:

– Nossa, eu vi o que aconteceu, o seu atendimento pareceu atendimento de hospital público! –

– Verdade... – respondeu Audrey.

– Como assim? – perguntou Severo.

– Você espera uma eternidade para ser atendido e quando chega a sua vez o médico nem olha para a sua cara e logo te despacha... – respondeu Lily. – A sua mão tá bem? Que mulher incompetente, ela não te deu nada para a mão...

– A minha mão só está meio inchada, mas esqueça, amanhã ela vai estar melhor... Ao menos eu não chorei como o Bizunguinho...

Os três começaram a rir. Lily disse:

– Mas que burro aquele James. Ele ficou tão concentrado em desarrumar o cabelo e se aparecer para mim que nem sentiu você colocar a ratoeira no bolso dele!

Os três riram. De longe Sirius viu a cena e disse para Lupin:

– Tá vendo Lupin, foram eles!

– Ele só deu o troco. E pelo visto a Lily ajudou...

– Eles devem ter obrigado ela...

– Parece que não... Ela tá rindo também...

– Esses dois não perdem por esperar. Na Lily eu não faço nada por causa do James, mas a batata daqueles irmãos tá assando!

* Termo em Latim que significa mudar o rosto.


	17. 01 de setembro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um agradecimento especial à Renata pelo seus comentários e à Dani Asmar Potter que favoritou a minha Fic. Vocês moram no meu coração! Eu peço a quem estiver lendo com elas que comente também, isso me faria muito feliz...Beijinho!

01/09/1971

Lily acordou cedo, tomou banho e desceu para o Grande Salão para tomar café da manhã. Ela sentou–se na mesa da Grinfinória do lado de sua colega de quarto, Maria Haase. Ela ficou com medo de ficar sozinha quando seus amigos foram selecionados para a Sonserina, mas a menina fez amizade com suas novas colegas de dormitório: Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz e Isabella Goetze. As cinco meninas sentaram–se próximas e começaram a conversar animadamente.

Da mesa da Sonserina Severo olhava a amiga interagir com as colegas e disse:

– Audrey... eu acho que ela já se esqueceu de nós...

– Não seja idiota! Ela precisa fazer amizade com as colegas de casa, Severo, senão ela vai se sentir sozinha...

Depois que Lily acabou o seu café da manhã ela foi para a mesa da Sonserina e cumprimentou os amigos. Audrey lançou a Severo um olhar de "eu te falei..." e Lily não entendeu nada. Ela disse:

– Que bom que nós temos a primeira aula juntos! Eu falei para as minhas colegas que eu ia para a Sala de Transfiguração com vocês...

– Que bom que você arrumou umas amigas da sua casa... – disse Audrey. Os únicos que se aproximaram da gente foram a Lestrange, o Rosier, o Avery e outros otários que se acham superiores ao resto da escola. Mas, não vamos falar disso...

– Você está apreciando a sua casa? – perguntou Severo

– Tirando aqueles quatro idiotas, sim, eu tô gostando... E vocês tão gostando da casa de vocês?

– Sim... – disseram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

– A Nancy é uma dondoca, a Beatriz é meio doida, mas as outras meninas são legais... – disse Audrey.

– Eu meio que gostei dos meus colegas de dormitório, eles não são otários como a Audrey disse... – disse Severo.

Os três amigos foram para a Sala de Transfiguração que ficava no primeiro andar. Eles ficaram contentes, pois conseguiram lugares na frente. Como as carteiras eram para dois alunos, Severo sentou–se com Audrey e Lily sentou–se com Maria. James e Sirius se sentaram atrás de Lily e Maria e Lupin e Peter se sentaram atrás de Audrey e Severo.

Os Grinfinórios e os Sonserinos ficaram em silêncio esperando a professora e depois de um bom tempo ninguém apareceu. Só havia um gato cinza em cima da mesa olhando para os alunos. Audrey disse baixinho para Severo:

– Que gato feio, tadinho...

– Tadinho por quê? – perguntou Severo. – Ele não é tão feio assim...

– É feio sim, Severo! – disse Lily. – Parece um gato vira–latas...

De repente o gato pulou da mesa e transformou–se na Professora McGonagall. Os alunos ficaram surpresos e admirados. Lily, Severo e Audrey seguraram o riso e rezaram para a professora não tê–los ouvido, eles acabaram de chamar a professora de feia. A professora foi para a frente da sala e disse:

– Bom dia classe! Esse ano vocês vão aprender Transfiguração que é um dos ramos mais poderosos da Magia pois é a arte de mudar, transformar, animar, metamorfosear, encantar.

Com o passar do tempo, suas habilidades transfiguratórias vão se aprimorando. Nesse ano vocês vão aprender a fazer coisas simples como mudar cores e transfigurar a forma de pequenos objetos, e no final do sétimo ano, estarão conjurando objetos, transfigurando seus corpos e alguns de vocês, inclusive, poderão ter se tornado animagos como eu.

De repente Minerva parou de falar, ficou bem na frente de Audrey e disse:

– O que a senhora pensa que está fazendo, Sra. Snape? – perguntou Minerva.

– Ahn?

– A linguagem, senhora Snape! A senhora se acha tão boa que não precisa prestar atenção à minha aula?

James e Sirius olharam–se e começaram a rir. Nervosa, Audrey respondeu:

– Eu tô fazendo anotações da sua aula, Professora...

– Sim, sim... a senhora não presta atenção, fica escrevendo no pergaminho e agora diz que são anotações? – gritou Minerva, chegando bem perto do rosto da menina. – Já chega! Detenção comigo às 19:00 horas!

– Caramba! Isso não é justo! A senhora nem viu o que eu tava escrevendo!

– Nem mais uma palavra ou a sua casa vai perder pontos!

Lily disse:

– Caramba Audrey, isso não foi justo!

– Esses idiotas se matam de rir e ela não faz nada... Até parece que ela tem o rabo preso com os pais deles...

James e Sirius riam sem parar. Lupin disse:

– Parem com isso! Essa detenção não foi justa! Eram só anotações, eu estava copiando dela!

– Aaaaaah, então por que você não defendeu a sua amiguinha?

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. James tinha razão. Se ele tivesse coragem de falar, a menina não teria ganhado a detenção...

Lily virou–se para James e disse:

– Dá para vocês calarem a boca? Não consigo prestar atenção com dois otários rindo atrás de mim...

Eles param de rir e ficaram olhando para Lily. Por que ela se importava tanto com aquela brutamontes? Não dava para entender?

Enquanto isso o rosto de Audrey queimava e ela lutava para não xingar a professora. Depois disso a aula perdeu o valor e as palavras de Minerva não faziam mais sentido. Ela olhou para Severo e disse:

– Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas na próxima aula, eu me sento no fundo!

– Eu também! – respondeu Severo.

– Eu também! Mas vamos parar antes que a gente leve outra bronca... que chato...

Enquanto isso, minerva continuava a sua aula:

– A animagia e a metamorfomagia são duas transfigurações que podem ser feitas sem o uso da varinha. A animagia é a capacidade de um bruxo se transformar em um determinado animal sem o uso de varinha. Um longo processo de estudos e dedicação leva a pessoa a ser animaga. Ela escolhe em qual animal se transformará e começa seus longos treinamentos que demoram anos. Alguém sabe o que é um metamorfomago?

Audrey pensou que se respondesse quem sabe a professora ia perceber que ela realmente estava prestando atenção. Ela levantou sua mão e respondeu:

– O metamorfomago é o bruxo que nasceu com a habilidade de mutar seu corpo, sua aparência quando quiser. Mudar o tamanho do nariz, a cor do cabelo. etc.

Minerva apenas revirou os olhos e não disse nada. Audrey ficou com mais raiva, ainda mais que ela podia ouvir James e Sirius rindo dela.

– Não dê esse gostinho a ela, Audrey. Faça como eu. Olhe no meu rosto... – disse Severo fazendo uma expressão neutra.

– Não tô vendo nada...

– Exatamente. Eu percebi que a Professora McGonagall não gosta de quem banca o sabe–tudo... então, para ela não te humilhar, não demonstre que você quer responder, nem faça perguntas... Apenas preste atenção na aula e faça anotações...

– Que bosta, hein? – Mas hoje vocês vão entender que a Transfiguração nem sempre usa palavras mágicas. Ela se dá unicamente pelo movimento de varinha e a mentalização da coisa. No entanto, alguns feitiços específicos, para facilitar o uso, ganham palavras mágicas como fórmula, por exemplo Fera Verto, Animus Novandi, etc. Alguma pergunta.

Depois do que aconteceu com Audrey a sala ficou em silêncio. Ninguém se atreveu a responder com medo de ser o próximo a levar bronca.

– Bem... a atividade de hoje será transformar um palito em uma agulha. – disse Minerva.

Minerva pegou um palito, girou a sua varinha e ele se transformou numa agulha. Com outro movimento da varinha, ela fez aparecer um palito em cima da mesa de cada aluno. Ela disse:

– Comecem!

A sala se preparou para executar o feitiço. Severo conseguiu transformar o seu palito em agulha na primeira tentativa. Audrey estava desanimada, ela conseguiu executar o feitiço depois da terceira tentativa.

Minerva passava entre as mesas para verificar o progresso dos alunos. Quando ela passou pela mesa dos Snape e viu as duas agulhas ela torceu o nariz; era suposto que a menina não iria conseguir realizar a atividade, mas ela conseguiu.

Com passos rápidos a professora chegou na frente da classe e disse:

– Classe dispensada. Na próxima aula vocês vão aprender a transformar botões em agulhas...

Os alunos foram saindo da sala de Transfiguração. James passou na frente de Audrey e com uma cara de choro, disse:

– Aaaaaaw, a professora brigou com você, foi? Quer beijinho, quer?

– Cai fora Potter! – disse Audrey.

– Potter , você não tem nada mais interessante para fazer a não ser atazanar os meus amigos? – Perguntou Lily.

– James, para você!

– Vai se ferrar! – gritou Lily.

Lily se separou dos amigos e desceu para o segundo andar para a aula de Feitiços com o Professor Filius Flitwick. Lily se sentiu alta perto do professor*

Enquanto isso os irmãos Snape tiveram a sua primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, com o Professor Emery Reese. Para evitar constrangimentos os irmãos se sentaram no fundo da sala e decidiram não fazer perguntas ao professor. Emery foi para a frente da sala e disse:

– Bom dia, classe. Vamos falar sobre a Arte das Trevas, ela é considerada uma barbaridade da Sociedade Bruxa, uma vez que quem a domina, pode muito bem ferir, dominar, controlar e até matar o próximo. A maioria dos feitiços são neutras, portanto podem ser usadas tanto para o mal quanto para o bem. Isso depende da intenção de quem a conjura. As Maldições são feitiços com uma essência ruim, pois elas são feitas para prejudicar o outro. Há quem busca a Arte das Trevas para adquirir poder, controlar as pessoas e até buscar a imortalidade.

Severo mostrou–se bem interessado pela aula, o que preocupou um pouco a sua irmã. Ele anotava tudo o que o professor dizia e nem piscava.

Na hora do almoço, os irmãos Snape conversavam sobre a aula de Transfiguração:

– Como você conseguiu transfigurar aquele palito estúpido logo de primeira? – perguntou Audrey.

– É fácil. Você tem que se concentrar no que está fazendo e se esquecer do resto... o que você estava pensando quando estava tentando transfigurar o palito? – perguntou Severo.

– Tomara que essa bosta de aula termine logo! – respondeu a irmã.

– Esse é o seu problema... você é muito temperamental... não deixe os seus sentimentos interferirem nos seus poderes... você é muito poderosa, mas se não conseguir controlar o seu temperamento, todo o seu poder será inútil...

– Eu gostei mais de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

– Por quê?

– Sei lá, eu nunca me senti assim antes, eu me senti poderoso, como se ninguém mais me fizesse de bobo se eu aprendesse essas maldições que o Professor ensinou...

– Severo, você conhece a Lei Tríplice?

– Lei o quê?

– Tríplice... uma lei Wicca... segundo ela, tudo o que fazemos volta para você três vezes pior... Eu não acredito que seja três vezes pior, mas eu acredito que somos livres para fazermos o que queremos, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vêm as consequências...

Severo ficou mais pálido que o normal. Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

– Mas então não existe justiça nessa lei! – disse ele cerrando os dentes. – Aquele quarteto de idiotas deita e rola, ninguém faz nada e é sempre a gente que se ferra...

– Parece que aquela vaca da Minerva só enxerga a gente fazendo merda... mas a gente não tem que fazer besteira por causa disso...

– Besteira como?

– Se juntar àquele viado daquele–que–não–deve–ser–nomeado... uma vez que você ingressa nessa bosta, você se torna a empregadinha dele...

Severo não disse nada. Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a refletir nas palavras da irmã. Ela fez seu ponto: não compensava entregar a liberdade dele para um bruxo das trevas por causa de um filhinho de papai e seus amiguinhos puxa–saco...

A tarde foi mais tranquila. Severo e Audrey tiveram sua primeira aula de poções com o Professor Slughorn, juntamente com Lily. Como eles já haviam praticado em casa, eles não tiveram dificuldades na aula, até foram elogiados pelo professor.

Às 18:50 horas Audrey foi para a sala de Transfiguração. Minerva já estava impaciente esperando a menina. Quando ela chegou à sala Minerva disse:

– Por que você demorou tanto?

– Professora, agora são 18:59, eu cheguei no horário.

– CALE–SE! – gritou Minerva. – Você vai aprender a respeitar um professor! – Ela entregou um balde com água e um pano. – Você vai limpar as carteiras sem usar magia!

Audrey começou a limpar as carteiras. Quando minerva estava longe ela murmurou:

– Desgraçada!

A limpeza acabou às 21:00 horas. Audrey foi para as masmorras exusta. Ela nunca pensou que o dormitório da Sonserina ficasse tão longe...

Chegando lá, foi recebida por Severo.

– O que você teve que fazer?

– Limpar aquelas mesas imundas! Se isso não fosse tão importante para você eu mandava esse povo tomar no cu e saía dessa fria...

– Você não pode desistir assim tão facilmente, é isso que ela quer... só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez...

– Sim, vou tomar...

Eles ficaram conversando um tempo e foram dormir. Audrey fechou as cortinas de sua cama, executou um feitiço silenciador e começou a chorar. Ela sabia que Hogwarts seria difícil, mas ela não tinha ideia de quão difícil iria ser...

* Lily tinha a mesma altura de Audrey (1,47m). Nos filmes, o ator que interpreta Filius mede 1,07m.


	18. 08 de setembro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

08/09/1971

_Lily acordou e foi para o Grande Salão ter o seu café da manhã com suas colegas. Elas sentaram–se à mesa e começaram a comer. Melina disse:_

_– __Vejam, é o correio!_

_Poppy estendeu a perna para Lily, ela pegou a carta, deu um pedaço de bacon e disse:_

_– __Obrigada Poppy!_

_– __Você deu o nome Poppy para a coruja? – disse Isabella rindo._

_– __Eu não sabia que a nossa medibruxa tinha o mesmo nome... deixe–me ler a carta:_

_Lílian:_

_Estamos orgulhosos de você! Desculpe–nos não ter escrito antes, estávamos ocupados demais... _

_Como vai a escola? Em que casa você ficou? É a mesma casa daqueles seus amigos? _

_Aqui em casa estamos todos com saudades, inclusive a sua irmã Petúnia. Ela não te escreveu ainda porque ela está muito ocupada com a escola, coitada, mas ela mandou um beijo para você..._

_Estude bastante para ter boas notas e escreva–nos quando puder..._

_Papai, mamãe e Tuney te amam!_

_Até mais!_

Quando Lily acabou de ler a carta uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto. Era óbvio que seus pais estavam mentindo. Petúnia ficou com inveja dela porque ela não conseguir ingressar em Hogwarts e simplesmente ignorou a irmã.

Audrey e Severo olhoaram para a mesa da Grinfinória e percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com a amiga. Eles foram para perto dela e Audrey perguntou:

– Tem alguma coisa errada?

– Nada... – respondeu Lily.

– Você é uma péssima mentirosa... – disse Severo. – Fala para a gente o que foi?

– É a Tuney. Desde que eu vim pra cá ela não me escreveu... – disse Lily chorando.

_– __Aquela estúpida... – ai Audrey!_

_Audrey deu um tapa na cabeça de Severo. Ela disse:_

_– __Estúpido é você! Ela é a irmã da Lily, você gostaria de ouvir a Lily me ofendendo ou ofendendo a Jean?_

_– __Desculpe... – disse Severo. – Mas... olha, eu e a Audrey estamos aqui a mais de uma semana e a Jean também não escreveu para a gente..._

_Lily parou de chorar e abriu um sorrisinho. Ela disse:_

_– __É, você tem razão..._

_– __Até que enfim deu uma a dentro... – disse Audrey._

_– __Para de implicar com ele! – disse Lily. – Obrigada Severo!_

_– __Você já experimentou escrever pra ela? – perguntou Audrey._

_– __É meeeesmo! Eu reclamando que ela não me escreveu e eu não escrevi para ela! – disse Lily. – Obrigada gente, vocês são os melhores! _

Minerva estava sentada à mesa dos professores quando chegou Lyra e estendeu e perna para ela. A vide–diretora pegou a carta, ofereceu um pedaço de bacon para a coruja que foi embora, abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Prezados Diretor Dumbledore e Vice Diretora McGonagall:_

_Não sei se Audrey e Severo comunicaram aos senhores, mas pai deles por uma razão desconhecida os havia proibido de estudar. Eu e a minha esposa tivemos que intervir e agora nós estamos pagando pelos estudos de Severo._

_Por isso se não for pedir demais, os senhores poderiam escrever–nos frequentemente para nos manter informados sobre a situação dos dois, tenho medo de que se os senhores escreverem para o Senhor Snape, os senhores não terão resposta. A nossa casa tem rede de flu, para vir aqui é só dizer Casa dos Taylor. A minha esposa não trabalha e eu faço a jornada de trabalho 12X36*, das 5:00 horas às 17:00 horas._

_Não nos leve a mal, como o Severo é irmão da nossa filha, nós nos preocupamos com ele também..._

_Aguardamos resposta._

_Richard e Victoria Taylor_

Mas isso é um absurdo! – gritou Minerva. – Quem esses trouxas pensam que são?

– Deixe–me ver a carta... – disse Dumbledore. – Hhhmmmm... talvez possamos conversar com eles, parece que a intenção deles é boa...

– Como assim? Eles não são os pais biológicos do Severo!

– Mas estão demonstrando preocupação com ele... Vamos Minerva, não custa nada conversar com eles. E se for verdade? E se os pais dele forem realmente negligentes? Ele nunca terá por exemplo a oportunidade de ir a Hogsmeade...

– Ninguém morreu por não ir a Hogsmeade...

– E como ficaria a cabeça deles sendo os únicos a não poderem ir para lá? Se você não for, eu vou!

– Tudo bem, nós vamos...

– Minerva, não deixe que a sua implicância com a menina prejudique o Sr. Snape também...

Audrey e Severo terminaram o café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória sob os olhares raivosos dos Marotos. Lily disse a Audrey:

– Que legal, vamos ter aula com a sua professora favorita de novo!

– Qué apanhá** Lily? – disse Audrey.

– O quê?

– Qué apanhá?

Lily olhou para a sua amiga e riu. Eles dirigiram–se à Sala de Transfiguração e sentaram–se nas últimas mesas.

Quando James entrou na sala, ele procurou por Lily e a encontrou nas últimas mesas. Ele desarrumou o cabelo, foi até ela e disse:

– Por que você tá aqui no fundo Lily? Vem sentar na frente comigo...

– Em primeiro lugar é Evans para você. Em segundo, para de fazer isso com o cabelo, parece que você tem TOC...

– O quê?

– TOC... Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo... quando uma pessoa tem uma certa mania ou compulsão e não consegue parar... no seu caso esse hábito ridículo!

– Foram eles que te falaram isso não foram?

Lily bufou e respondeu:

– Não seu otário, ao contrário de você eu tenho opinião própria, cai fora!

– Vai sua anta, se fodeu! – disse Audrey.

James saiu de perto delas bufando de raiva e sentou–se na frente. Severo só dava risada.

– Caramba meninas, eu quero morrer sendo amigo de vocês... – disse Severo rindo.

– Bom mesmo! – disseram as duas.

Minerva chegou à sala e começou a sua aula. Ela estranhou o fato de os irmãos Snape e Lily terem se sentado no fundo da sala.

Após meia hora, ela foi ao fundo e pegou Audrey escrevendo. Ela disse em voz alta:

– Vamos ver o que a Sra. Snape tanto escreve nesse caderno trouxa...

Todos começaram a rir de Audrey, que cerrou os dentes de raiva. Ela pegou o caderno da menina e começou a ler em voz alta. Com espanto a professora percebeu que eram anotações juntamente com desenhos perfeitos de tudo aquilo que ela havia explicado. Lily aproveitou a deixa e disse:

– Agora pega o caderno do Potter e vê o que ele anotou...

James ficou branco e começou a suar frio. Minerva disse:

– Vou fazer isso mesmo!

Ela foi até a mesa de James, pegou o seu caderno e tudo o que ela encontrou foi apenas o que ela havia escrito na lousa. Sem graça, ela disse:

– Ele não precisa anotar, só de ouvir já está bom para ele...

Lily, Severo e Audrey tiveram que lutar para não rir. Ouvir o que? Até aquela hora James estava só conversando com Sirius!

– Tem gente que não quer enxergar a verdade... – disse Lily.

– Filha da puta! disse Audrey.

– O que a Sra. Disse Sra. Snape? – perguntou Minerva.

– Ahn... que ela pode pegar meu caderno emprestado, professora... Por que, eu não posso emprestar?

Minerva apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a aula. Severo disse:

– Que sorte, hein?

Audrey escreveu no caderno:

# Deixa eu quieta que essa desgraçada tá esperando o primeiro peido que eu soltar para me dar detenção...

Severo leu a nota, a apagou com magia e deu o caderno à irmã. Quando o sinal tocou eles saíram da sala apressadamente. Lily disse:

– Francamente, eu gosto de Transfiguração mas eu não gosto do jeito que a Professora te trata, Audrey!

– Ah, não liga não, é só eu não bancar a besta, fazer o que o Severo me disse e evitar conversar na aula dela...

– Bom, agora a gente se separa, vê se você se cuida, viu!

Na aula seguinte, de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Audrey percebeu que Severo nem piscava, ouvindo o Professor Emery Reese falando.

Quando chegou o intervalo, Lily correu para o seu dormitório, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever para a sua irmã:

_Querida Tuney:_

_Eu sei que eu não fui uma boa irmã, me desculpe não ter escrito antes, é que está tudo tão corrido aqui que eu nem tive tempo..._

_Eu fui selecionada para a Grifinória e os irmãos Snape para a Sonserina. Eu fiquei triste no começo, mas eu divido o dormitório com quatro meninas muito legais: Maria Haase,__Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz e Isabella Goetze. Sempre que eu posso eu passo um tempinho com meus amigos e estou adorando as minhas novas amizades..._

_Como vai a sua escola? Conheceu alguém?_

_Assim que puder, me escreva..._

_Com amor,_

_Lily._

A menina foi ao corujal, chamou Poppy, amarrou o pergaminho na sua perna e depois de dar um petisco à coruja, ela mandou–a levar a carta à irmã.

Enquanto isso os irmãos Snape saíram do castelo e foram descansar embaixo de uma grande árvore. Audrey não aguentou a ansiedade e perguntou a ele:

– Severo, o que tanto te chama a atenção naquelas aulas chatas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas?

Severo pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Sei lá... eu me imagino executando as maldições que o Professor fala e me sinto... poderoso...

– Isso tudo é por causa de um idiota que não te deixa em paz? Você já imaginou que se começar a fazer esse tipo de coisa você pode chamar a atenção de pessoas erradas e ir para um caminho que não tem volta?

– Quem se importaria com isso?

– Severo... – disse Audrey pegando nas suas mãos. – O importante não é ser aclamado por todos... isso os artistas trouxas fazem muito bem... mas quando os holofotes se apagam eles estão novamente sozinhos... o importante é ser verdadeiramente amado, não importa se for por meia dúzia de pessoas, mas que esse sentimento seja verdadeiro. Você acredita que se aquele retardado não mudar ele vai ter uma amizade verdadeira?

– Mas e aqueles três puxa–saco?

– Para mim o único amigo de verdade dele é o Lupin... O Sirius só acha graça do que ele faz e o Peter é muito falso para o meu gosto... Vê se não faz bobagem por causa de coisinhas bobas...

– Sim... vou pensar...

* Seguindo uns dos princípios da semana britânica essa jornada consiste em num dia o trabalhador fazer 12 horas ininterruptas e 36 horas de descanso. Mas se o dia de serviço cair num domingo ou feriado ele tem que trabalhar, uma vez que o descanso já está embutido nessas 36 horas. Essa jornada de trabalho é usada em estabelecimentos hospitalares e de vigilância.

Uma jornada de trabalho brasileira que seria 8 horas de trabalho de segunda–feira a sexta–feira 4 horas na manhã do sábado é uma alusão à Semana Inglesa, uma jogada dos sindicatos para que os trabalhadores não tenham que trabalhar nos sábados à tarde.

** Uma alusão a um poema de Oswald de Andrade, O Capoeira. Eu digo isso às pessoas quando elas me tiram do sério...

O Capoeira

- Qué apanhá sordado?  
>- O quê?<br>- Qué apanhá?  
>Pernas e cabeças na calçada.<p>

O bullying cometido por professores se parece com o bullying entre pares. O aluno pode ser escolhido com base ou por ser vulnerável ou por que são bem mais capazes que os outros (como no caso da Audrey). Quando esse aluno sofre os maus tratos ele passa a ser marginalizado pelos seus colegas, consequentemente se tornando um bode expiatório deles. Esses alunos podem ficar confusos, com raiva, sentir medo, dúvidas e profunda preocupação a respeito de suas competências acadêmicas e sociais. Não saber por que foi escolhido como alvo, ou o que precisa fazer para parar com o bullying, pode estar entre os aspectos mais estressantes de ser excluído e tratado de forma injusta. Com o passar do tempo, especialmente se ninguém intervier, o alvo pode passar a se culpar pelo abuso e assim ter um sentimento pervasivo de desesperança e desvalorização.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugar, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para à Renata que comentou minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter que favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

15/09/1971

– Oh, quarta–feira dos infernos*! – gritou Audrey.

– Bom dia para você também! – disse Beatriz.

– Ah... bom dia!

– Vamos tomar banho e comer! – disse Beatriz. – Nossa primeira aula é da Professora McGonagall...

Audrey colocou o travesseiro na cabeça e disse:

– Aaaaaaai, que booooosta!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lily acordou, tomou banho e saiu com suas amigas. James e seus amigos estavam esperando–a. Ele disse:

– Bom gente, vão sem mim que eu vou com el... AI!

Lily deu uma bofetada no rosto de James. As amigas dela e Peter choraram de rir.

– As amigas dela rirem de mim qté que vai, mas VOCÊ! – gritou James para Peter.

– Desculpa cara, eu não resisti... – respondeu Peter.

– Vamos tomar o café... – disse Remus. – E de uma vez por todas, para de mexer com a menina, ela não gosta...

– Ah, vai te foder! – gritou Sirius. Cuida da tua vida!

– Iiiiiiih, tá andando muito com a sangue–ruim... – disse Peter – Tá falando como ela...

Sirius deu uma olhada feia no amigo que se arrepiou de medo. Eles foram ao Grande Salão tomar café.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Olha lá James, os irmãos Sebosos estão sentados longe da sua Lily... – disse Peter.

– Irmãos Sebosos... gostei, até que enfim saiu da sua boca alguma coisa que preste... – disse James.

Peter mostrou a língua e começou a comer. Ele não gostava de seus colegas, andava com eles por pura inveja...

"Merlin, um dia eu me vingo desse Bizunguinho mimado dos infernos!" – pensou Peter.

Audrey ficou olhando para Peter e lembrou–se que Hermione havia dito que ele traiu os amigos e que Sirius foi preso por culpa dele, mas como dizer isso para as pessoas sem levantar suspeita? Ela disse a Severo:

– Eu não gosto daquele cara–de–rato...

– Nem eu... não é confiável... os bestas dos amiguinhos dele vão se ferrar na mão dele...

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

– Fazer o que? Ir até eles e dizer "toma cuidado que o seu amiguinho rato vai te trair"? Você acha que aqueles acéfalos vão acreditar na gente?

– Aaaah... não... mas ele vai fazer algo bem foda para os amigos, você vai ver...

– Eu sei... e vou estar sentado na primeira fileira para assistir...

– E para a Lily também seu besta!

– Aí a coisa fica complicada! – Severo pensou, bebeu seu suco de abóbora. – Tá bom. Pense em alguma coisa e conte com a minha ajuda...

Peter olhou os irmãos Snape. Ele percebeu que os dois olhavam para ele. Ele pensou:

"Essa sangue–ruim vai ser um problema também... hhmmmm, tive uma ideia!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aula da Professora McGonagall. Os irmãos Snape e Lily no lugar de sempre e Os Marotos na frente prestando atenção. De repente aparece um bilhete para Audrey. Ela abre e lê:

"Eu brigo com você, mas na verdade estou apaixonado por você... James."

Ela conjurou um pedaço de papel e escreveu:

"Vai se foder Potter!"

Peter chamou a Professora McGonagall discretamente e disse:

– Professora, a Audrey tá escrevendo para o James...

– Muito obrigada Sr. Pettigrew. – Disse Minerva Baixinho. Nem os Marotos ouviram a conversa.

– O que você queria com ela? – perguntou Lupin enquanto Minerva se afastava.

– Eu não consigo fazer essse feitiço que ela ensinou, é muito difícil... – disse Peter.

Minerva foi para a mesa de James na hora que ele recebeu o bilhete. Ela pegou o bilhete da mão dele e gritou:

– SRA. SNAPE! VOCÊ SE ACHA SUPERIOR A PONTO DE XINGAR SEUS COLEGAS NA MINHA AULA?

– Ele que começou Professora!

– Eu não fiz nada... – disse James assustado. Dessa vez ele não estava mentindo.

– JÁ CHEGA! Detenção com a Madame Pomfrey às 19:00 horas! Vai ficar uma hora com ela!

– Ah Professora, fala sério! É a hora da janta! – disse Audrey.

– Melhor ainda! Assim você aprende a não humilhar seus colegas! E 15 pontos da Sonserina por gritar comigo!

– Nossa... – disse Severo. – Desculpa falar, Audrey, mas assim a Grifinória vai ganhar a taça...

– Eles que enfiem a taça no cu, tô nem aí com essa porra... – respondeu a irmã.

– Que bosta, esse infeliz te faz uma coisa dessas e você quem leva detenção... – disse Lily. – Eu não vou ficar nem um pouco feliz se ganhar essa merda de taça. E digo mais: Enfiem no cu do James...

– Vamos para antes que eu comece a rir e ganhe outra detenção... – disse Audrey.

Minerva olhou para trás e os três disfarçaram, pegando o livro e lendo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Na hora do almoço Minerva disse a Alvo:

– Eu não sei o que fazer com essa menina! Ela me tira do sério! Você acredita que o Sr. Potter estava quieto e ela mandou um bilhete xingando–o.

Ela deu o bilhete a Alvo. Ele leu o bilhete e começou a rir.

– Alvo! Isso não é engraçado! Ela ganhou uma detenção por isso!

– Você não tá pegando pesado com ela?

– NÃO! E você deveria me ajudar, não rir...

Tudo bem... então mais tarde vamos falar com o pai deles...

– Sim, vamos... Eu me arrependo do dia em que eu a convidei para estudar aqui, olha para ela! Comendo com os outros como se fosse uma pessoa normal...

– Ela é uma pessoa normal...

– Não, não é! É uma assassina em potencial!

– MINERVA! Não rotule a menina como se ela fosse cometer um crime! Vamos conversar com o pai dela e depois nós vemos o que fazemos com ela...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Às 19:00 horas Minerva foi ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ele disse:

– Vamos falar com o pai dela? Mas por que agora?

– Por que a menina está na detenção e não vai nos atrapalhar...

– Minerva... você está sendo muito dura com ela...

– Um dia você vai ver que eu estava certa...

Ela pegou um punhado de pó de flu e disse:

– Casa dos Snape!

Tobias viu as chamas verdes na chaminé e ficou furioso. O que aqueles bruxos queriam com ele afinal?

– Que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Precisamos falar com o senhor a respeito de seus filhos... – disse Minerva.

– Não quero falar sobre eles! – gritou Tobias.

– O Severo é um ótimo aluno, mas a sua filha é muito problemática... agora mesmo ela está cumprindo detenção com a Madame Pomfrey... ela é um perigo para nós...

– E eu com isso?

– A família que abrigou Audrey pediu para se responsabilizar da menina e do seu filho... eles pediram para entrar em contato com eles toda vez que os meninos precisassem de dinheiro ou alguma autorização...

– Por mim tudo bem! E o menino, onde tá?

Minerva ficou boquiaberta. Por isso Audrey tinha aquele gênio, com um pai desses...

– Ele está na biblioteca estudando.

Tobias sentiu uma vibração no pênis. Ele perguntou:

– Agora eu fiquei preocupado com o menino, Deus sabe o que essa menina pode fazer com ele... posso vê–lo?

– Sim... – disse Dumbledore

– Sim, por mim tudo bem... – disse Tobias lambendo os lábios.

Minerva passou pela rede de flu e quase engasgou com a situação precária da casa. Era nesse chiqueiro que os irmãos Snape viviam? Não é à toa que a menina era tão revoltada. Recompondo–se, ela disse:

– Pegue no meu braço e vamos.

– Eu sei como usar a rede de flu, sou casado com uma bruxa, se esqueceu?

Minerva jogou o pó de flu na lareira e disse:

– Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts!

Os dois saíram no escritório de Dumbledore. Tobias perguntou entusiasmado:

– Que lugar é esse?

– O escritório do Diretor. Faça o favor de se sentar, esse é o Diretor Dumbledore...

– Prazer em conhece–lo... – disse Alvo estendendo a mão para Tobias, porém sem resposta nenhuma.

– O que a menina fez desta vez?

– Ela é um perigo para todos nós! Você deveria tirá–la da escola! – gritou Minerva.

"Eu não vou ficar com esse fardo em casa, eles que se virem!" – pensou Tobias irritado.

– Então é isso que vocês fazem com quem não sabem lidar? Livram–se do aluno como se ele fosse lixo? Escuta você estudou para ser professora?

– Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso... – disse Dumbledore.

– Na Faculdade onde vocês estudaram ninguém ensinou a lidar com alunos problemas.

– Mas você é o pai dela! – gritou Minerva.

– E você – disse Tobias levantando–se e apontando para Minerva – estudou para lidar com crianças! O que é isso? Você não sabe lidar com ela, abandone o cargo! Desocupa a moita! Vai cuidar de bichos! Ah, já sei você não cuida de cavalos porque eles, ao contrário dela podem te dar um coice...

Minerva e Alvo ficaram chocados. Alvo disse:

– Nós não vamos expulsar sua filha... É que a mãe biológica dela e seu marido manifestaram o desejo de serem responsáveis por eles em todos os sentidos...

– Por mim tudo bem! Se tiver algum problema, procure essa mulher que deu esse fardo para mim! Essa bosta é particular para a gente não ser incomodado com filho! – disse Tobias com repulsa. – Vai buscar meu filho, eu tô com pressa.

Dumbledore saiu e depois de um tempo ele entrou com um relutante Severo. Tobias perguntou:

– Podemos conversar a sós?

Severo fez que não com a cabeça, porém Dumbledore disse:

– Ah, sim claro... Vamos esperar lá fora...

Os dois saíram deixando pai e filho a sós. Antes que Severo pudesse gritar, Tobias pôs a sua boca na dele, colocou a língua dentro da boca dele e começou a beijá–lo. Quando terminou, ele tampou a boca do menino e disse baixinho:

– Meu filho... papai tava com saudades...

Severo tentou fugir, mas Tobias segurou seus pulsos. Ele jogou o menino na mesa, tirou as suas calças e as dele e penetrou com tanta violência que Severo nem conseguiu gritar, tamanha foi a dor.

– Ah... perfeito como sempre... espere...

Tobias começou a apertar o sexo de Severo com força e ele começou a chorar. Ele disse na orelha do filho:

– Seu inútil, nem consegue se excitar! – e deu um tapa no rosto do menino, torcendo para não fazer marcas.

Quando chegou ao orgasmo, Tobias jogou o menino no chão e vestiu–se...

Depois que Severo se vestiu, ele abriu a porta para Minerva e Dumbledore entrarem. Dumbledore disse:

– O que foi Severo, você está chorando...

– Ele disse que a irmã dele bateu nele... Olha o rosto dele! E ninguém viu nada!

Minerva ficou horrorizada quando viu uma marca de tapa no rosto do menino.

– É mentira! – gritou Severo. – A mão da Audrey é pequena, a marca deve ser grande...

– Meu filho, não encoberte a sua irmã, vai ser pior... – disse Tobias com um tom paternal.

– Pode deixar Sr. Snape, tomaremos providências... vamos?

– Ah... sim... tchau, filho, papai te ama!

Tobias saiu pela Rede de Flu com Minerva. Dumbledore perguntou a Severo:

– Quer voltar à Biblioteca?

– Não senhor, eu quero ir para o meu dormitório... – disse Severo tampando a marca com a mão.

Chegando ao dormitório Severo foi para o banheiro com seus acessórios de Higiene, abriu o chuveiro bem quente e começou a chorar e soluçar. Até em Hogwarts! Ele não podia aguentar!

Ele se esfregou com tanta força que a sua pele ficou vermelha. Quando ele foi lavar suas partes íntimas, ele sentiu uma fisgada. Aquele monstro! E ainda colocou a culpa na sua irmã pelo tapa que ele deu!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Na Ala Hospitalar:

– O que você fez para merecer essa detenção? – perguntou Poppy.

– Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Foi aquele desgraçado do Potter! – disse Audrey.

– Linguagem, Sra. Snape! – Hoje você vai tentar fazer essa poção para mim, é muito complicada e eu não sei fazer...

– Se você que é medibruxa não sabe fazer, quem garante que eu vou saber?

– Ao menos tente! – gritou Poppy nervosa.

"Merlin, a Minerva disse que ela é uma bruxa poderosa, capaz de fazer qualquer poção sem dificuldades... Semana que vem já é lua cheia e o Sr. Lupin está sem poção! Ela é minha última esperança!" – pensou Poppy.

Audrey leu as instruções e disse:

– Poção Wolfsbane? É para o Remus?

Poppy ficou vermelha e disse:

– Sim, e se você não conseguir fazer ele estára sem poção na lua cheia, comece!

– Sim senhora...

Audrey começou a poção seguindo as instruções do livro. Poppy disse:

– Tome cuidado, o Acônito é uma planta tóxica!

Audrey conjurou uma máscara cirúrgica e um par de luvas cirúrgicas e continuou fazendo a poção. Poppy não interferiu, mas achou aqueles objetos que a menina acabou de conjurar muito esquisitos.

Meia hora depois a poção exalou uma fumaça azul fraca. Poppy suspirou aliviada.

– Não acredito que você conseguiu! – disse Poppy. – Eu com meus anos de experiência nem cheguei perto! Dispensada!

– Não posso... passaram 40 minutos, eu ainda tenho 20 minutos de detenção...

– Espere... – Poppy escreveu uma pequena nota. – Essa nota explica que você foi dispensada mais cedo pelo bom desempenho. Eu te peço duas coisas: não conte a ninguém o segredo do Sr. Lupin e se você puder...

– Eu faço a poção dele... O Remus é uma boa pessoa, ele só escolheu as companhias erradas...

A menina viu um pote em cima da mesa e perguntou:

– O que é isso?

– É um bálsamo para feridas... pode ficar com ele, você e seu irmão só se metem em encrencas... é para passar na ferida e algumas horas depois ela está curada. Mas se for algo mais grave, me procurem!

– Muito obrigada Madame Pomfrey! – disse Audrey guardando o pote e correu para a porta. – Fui!

– Hey! Não precisa... correr...

Poppy ficou mais calma aquela noite. Enfim, Remus teria a sua poção e não perderia a sua consciência na lua cheia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey desceu para o terceiro andar e viu uma cena costumeira: Lily brigando com James enquanto ele despenteava os cabelos. A menina saiu tão nervosa que esbarrou em Audrey e nem a cumprimentou. Audrey disse:

– O único que que afasta da Lily é você mesmo... – disse Audrey saindo das sombras.

– O QUE? Quem te deu o direito de bisbilhotar os outros?

– Eu não tava bisbilhotando, eu tava na Ala hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey me pediu ajuda... Escuta Potter, o que a Lily escolher para a vida dela tá bom para mim, o Severo é só um amigo para ela, o que tá te sabotando é esse seu jeito arrogante e essa sua mania nojenta de ficar passando a mão no cabelo toda hora...

– Eu falei para ela que é você que influenciou ela!

– Eu não influenciei ninguém! Queria saber que graça você acha em ficar bagunçando esse cabelo! A Lily também detesta quando você zoa do Severo... escuta... você gostaria que eu caísse matando no seu amiguinho Sirius? Você se sentiria bem vendo o seu amigo sendo humilhado na frente da escola toda? Sinceramente, por mim e pelo Severo você pode ser amigo da Lily e até mais se ela quiser, mas se você não mudar, sinto muito querido...

– Ela falou que eu posso ter tac...

– Toc. Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. É claro que você não tem. Uma pessoa com TOC tem uma ação repetitiva que compromete o dia-a-dia, afeta os relacionamentos familiares e o desempenho no trabalho. A esta altura está claro que a pessoa não tem apenas manias extravagantes. No seu caso você só está querendo que seu cabelo fique oleoso...

– Creeedo! Para com isso!

– Então para você de ficar passando tanto a mão no cabelo, sua besta! Isso estimula a produção de óleo e você ainda o espalha pelo cabelo... com o tempo ele vai ficar pesado igual ao do Severo...

– Então é por isso que ele é assim?

– Não... o caso dele é genético. Ele herdou o cabelo e o nariz do Tobias e o cabelo fica pior por causa das poções... quem fica perto de coisas que soltam vapor fica com o cabelo oleoso e quem já tem o cabelo assim, fica pior...

James parou para pensar no que a menina disse. Realmente, ele não gostaria de vê–la perseguindo Sirius, nem queria estragar o seu cabelo. Ele disse:

– Hey! Você deveria tá na detenção!

– Não sua besta, fui dispensada mais cedo, tenho esta nota para provar. – James tentou pegar a nota. – Ah, você não acha que eu sou tonta de deixar você pegar a prova que eu fui dispensada mais cedo, deixa de ser idiota!

Por fim James fungou e foi embora.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey não viu o irmão no jantar. A menina correu para as masmorras, foi para o dormitório dele, abriu as cortinas e o que ela encontrou deixou–a horrorizada. Severo estava deitado, com a pele toda machucada, com uma marca de tapa no rosto, chorando e tremendo.

– Merlin, o que foi?

– A Professora McGonagall me deixou sozinho com ele... ele...

Os olhos de Audrey ficaram vermelhos e seus cabelos viraram uma tocha. Ela disse:

– Mas que filho da puta! E que professora incompetente! Onde ela comprou o diploma dela? Deve ter achado no lixo! Um professor com metade de um cérebro iria perceber que há algo errado com você e ele! Ainda bem que eu ganhei esse bálsamo para machucados! Vamos, tire o pijama!

Audrey fez um feitiço de duplicação no bálsamo, pelo visto iria precisar bastante dele enquanto eles estivessem em Hogwarts. Severo tirou o pijama e ela começou a passar o bálsamo no seu corpo. Ela disse:

– Quer que eu fique com você?

– Não precisa... daqui a pouco a Professora McGonagall vai te procurar porque o papai disse que você bateu em mim...

– Pfff. Severo, liga para isso não. Eu já tô fodida mesmo...

Minerva foi ao dormitório das meninas da Sonserina procurar Audrey para falar sobre sua próxima detenção e não achou a menina. Ela foi ao dormitório de Severo e viu que a cama dele estava com as cortinas fechadas. Ela abriu as cortinas e viu os dois dormindo na cama de Severo e que ele estava abraçado à irmã, como se ela fosse uma âncora. Ela sacudiu o ombro da menina com violência, acordando os dois. Severo disse:

– Ah, Audrey, vai toma no cu! – e deu um tapa bem forte no rosto da irmã, fazendo uma marca no seu rosto.

– Eu vou contar pra mãe... – disse a irmã.

– Na na na na na na... – zombou Severo, imitando a irmã.

"Que estranho, ele bateu nela e ela só disse que ia contar para a mãe... deve ser porque eu estou aqui..." – pensou Minerva.

A professora pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dos dois e disse:

– Menina, o que você está fazendo no dormitório dos meninos? Vá para o seu dormitório! E amanhã você tem detenção comigo antes da aula! Você vai limpar a sala para mim!

– Caraca professora, e o café da manhã?

– Então sugiro não demorar amanhã na hora de se levantar! Vamos!

Minerva conduziu Audrey ao seu dormitório. Depois que todos dormiram a menina voltou ao dormitório de Severo e deitou–se na cama dele. Ele acordou e disse:

– CÊ TÁ LÔCA! – depois ele disse baixinho. – A Professora McGonagall vai nos matar...

– A minha filosofia para ela é a mesma do cavalo: eu tô cagando e andando pra aquela vaca! Vamos dormir...

AN: * O dia 15/09/1971 realmente caiu numa quarta-feira.


	20. 1º de outubro de 1971

01/10/1971

Após tomarem o café da manhã, os irmãos Snape dirigiram–se para as estufas de Herbologia. Eles teriam essa aula junto com a Grfinória. Chegando lá, a Professora Sprout disse:

– Bom dia! Na aula de hoje vocês vão conhecer uma planta mágica simples, mas muito útil, a Vigária. Essa planta que tem origem a América Latina tem a base redonda com folhas embranquecidas rodeando-a. No centro, há um casulo amarelado.

– Presta atenção, porque para ser bom em poções, você tem que conhecer muito bem os ingredientes... – disse Severo.

Lily estava noutro lado com suas amigas. Elas olhavam para as plantinhas com ternura, mas na verdade, embora não gostassem de Minerva, a aula preferida delas era Transfiguração.

– Olha gente, essas plantas são uma gracinha, mas eu prefiro Transfiguração. – disse Lily.

– Então fala isso para a sua amiga Sonserina... – disse Maria rindo.

– Coitada! Eu não vou brincar com um negócio desses...

– Eu sei, sua boba! Eu também não gosto do jeito que a Professora McGonagall trata a Audrey, eu tava brincando...

– Algumas plantas mágicas raras têm efeitos tão poderosos que nem precisam de poções para realizarem o efeito. Basta serem ingeridas ou esfregadas em determinado local. Um desses exemplo é o Guelricho, que dá a capacidade de respirar embaixo d'água a quem o come.

– Olha que legal, Sev! – disse Lily.

– Hmpf... não gostei disso...

Na hora do almoço, os três amigos repararam que no Grande Salão havia um alvoroço de alunos. Havia vários cartazes com ilustrações de Quadribol. Em umas mesas abaixo dos cartazes haviam vários pedaços de pergaminho. Lily, suas amigas, Severo e Audrey foram para uma das mesas e Severo leu um cartaz em voz alta:

Abertas inscrições para os times de Quadribol, para a I Copa Mundial de Quadribol do ... Não perca tempo, faça sua matrícula e inscreva-se já!

– Lixo... – disse Severo.

– Merda... – disse Audrey. Ela se virou para o irmão. – Mas... Sev, não tem problema você jogar Quadribol... – disse Audrey abraçando o irmão. – Mesmo usando lentes de contato você pode jogar...

– O problema não é esse, o problema é que eu não quero jogar mesmo... eu gosto mesmo é de Poções e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas...

– Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.. – disse Audrey. – Eu tô de olho em você!

– Eu quero me inscrever... – disse Lily, virando–se para suas amigas. – Vocês vão se inscrever?

Nenhuma de suas amigas quis se inscrever. Enquanto Lily preenchia sua inscrição, James e seus amigos se aproximaram. James disse:

– Ora, ora, os Irmãos Sebosos não vão se inscrever para jogar? – perguntou, enquanto seus amigos riam atrás dele.

– Em primeiro lugar, a agente não vai se inscrever porque temos coisa melhor para pensar, em segundo lugar, seboso é a puta que te pariu! – disse Audrey com os dentes cerrados.

– Liga para ele não... – disse Alice Wilson. – esse chato tá te provocando para você levar outra detenção...

– E você cuida da tua vida! – gritou Sirius. Com essa aí fazendo a Sonserina perder pontos a agente ganha a taça facinho...

– Desse jeito não tem graça, para mim é trapaça... – disse Lily. – Vocês tiram ela do sério para fazer a Professora McGonagall tomar pontos da Sonserina...

– É divertido ver os Sonserinos se ferrarrem... – disse Peter.

– Ah, cala a boca... tife de rato! – gritou Audrey.

– Nós já nos inscrevemos... – disse James.

– Bom para vocês! – disse Alice.

Lily ficou furiosa. Ela pegou a sua inscrição e com um feitiço queimou–a. Ela disse:

– Caramba, você é tão chato que eu nem vou me inscrever mais...

– Você vai ficar sem jogar só por causa desse bosta? – perguntou Audrey. – Sai dessa vida, Lily.

– Eu tava com dúvidas se eu queria jogar, agora que eu vi que ele vai jogar... desisto, prefiro estudar Poções com vocês... ah, Audrey, eu e as meninas vamos à Biblioteca estudar depois das aulas da tarde, vem você e o Sev com a gente...

O grupo de amigos foi almoçar. Peter chegou perto de James e disse:

– Você tá vendo? É essa sangue–ruim que tá afastando a Lily de você, você tem que fazer alguma coisa...

– Em primeiro lugar... – disse Remus. – não a chame assim. Em segundo lugar, ninguém tá afastando a Lily do James...

– Ele tem razão... – disse James.

– Qual é James, você vai acreditar nessa conversa? – perguntou Remus. – Tá na cara que é mentira... Qual é a sua Peter?

– A minha é que eu sou o único que fala a verdade para o meu amigo...

– Ele pode ter razão... – disse Sirius. – Aquela sebosa não sai de perto da Lily e a Lily não dá a mínima para o James...

– Merlin! É porque o James fica fazendo esse tipo arrogante e maltratando os amigos dela... – disse Remus. – Vamos James, você não é assim...

– Não liga pra ele... – disse Peter. – Se eu fosse você, eu mandava uma bomba de bosta para essa idiota...

– Não faça isso! – disse Remus.

– Boa ideia... – disse James

À tarde a Sonserina teve aula com a Grifinória de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Audrey, Severo, Lily e suas amigas se sentaram no fundo da sala e os Marotos ficaram na frente. No meio da aula, enquanto os alunos estavam fazendo um relatório, James aproveitou, foi para a mesa de Audrey e discretamente colocou um envelope nela. Logo depois, ele correu para o seu lugar.

Audrey abriu o envelope, a bomba explodiu e suas mãos ficaram cheias do conteúdo. Todos riram dela.

– Que nooojo! Quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso? – gritou Audrey, indo para a frente da sala.

– Linguagem Sra. Snape! – disse o Professor Emery Reese.

– Eu tava aqui o tempo todo... – disse James.

– Eu sei Sr. Potter. – disse o Professor Reese.

Audrey olhou para James com um olhar inocente, se aproximou dele e disse:

– Eu também sei... – ela colocou as duas mãos sujas de bosta no rosto dele. – Eu confio em você... opa! Te sujei, desculpa...

A classe toda, inclusive o Severo chorou de rir. O Professor Reese segurou a ponte do nariz e disse:

– Calem–se todos antes que eu tome pontos das duas casas. – Ele executou um feitiço de limpeza em Audrey e James. – E a senhora, Sra. Snape, SENTE–SE!

Audrey foi para o fundo, sentou–se e começou a rir com seus amigos. Lily disse:

– Mas você não presta mesmo... quero morrer sendo sua amiga...

Enquanto isso Tobias estava na sua casa inquieto. Fazia dias que ele não se encontrava com seu filho e ele não se aguentava de desejo. Fazer sexo com a Eillen era bom, mas não era a mesma coisa. A inocência de Severo deixava–o mais excitado. Eillen estava na cozinha. Ele chamou–a com um grito:

– Mulher, faça uma chamada de flu para Hogwarts!

– Para quê?

– NÃO TE INTERESSA! RÁPIDO! – e deu um tapa no rosto da mulher.

Eillen segurou as lágrimas, jogou o pó de flu na lareira e disse:

– Hogwarts, escritório do Diretor!

Logo apareceu a cabeça de Alvo. Ele perguntou:

– Quem é?

Tobias empurrou a esposa, que caiu no chão e disse:

– Sou Tobias Snape, pai de Severo. Eu gostaria de falar com ele, estou preocupado.

Alvo, que parecia adivinhar onde todos estavam disse:

– Ele está na Biblioteca estudando com a irmã... você não quer falar com ela também?

– Não...

– Tem como você vir aqui?

– Sim...

Alvo escreveu uma nota pedindo à Minerva para buscar Severo. Ele entregou a nota à Fawkes, mandou a ave procurar a vice–diretora e disse:

– Muito bem... venha e espere seu filho comigo...

Tobias esperava ansiosamente o filho enquanto a fênix procurava Minerva. A ave achou a vice–diretora e entregou–lhe a nota. A mulher foi à Biblioteca, encontrou os irmãos Snape e disse:

– Sr. Snape, seu pai está no escritório do Diretor e quer falar com você... – e apontou para Audrey. – você fica!

Severo ficou mais pálido. Ele disse:

– Professora, eu queria que a minha irmã fosse comigo...

– VAMOS! – disse Minerva agarrando o braço do menino. – EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO A PERDER COM VOCÊ!

– Vai Severo... – disse Audrey.

Os dois saíram. Minerva agarrou o braço de Severo com tanta força que ele sabia que ele iria ficar marcado.

Depois de dois minutos Audrey se levantou e saiu. Maria disse:

– Mas a Professora McGonagall disse...

– Desculpe Maria, mas eu tô nem aí com ela! Vou ver meu irmão.

Minerva e Severo chegaram ao escritório de Alvo. Eles entraram e foram recebidos por Tobias que logo abraçou o filho. Ele perguntou:

– Podemos ficar a sós?

– Sim... – disse Minerva.

Alvo e sua colega saíram, deixando pai e filho sozinhos. Tobias pegou o filho, sentou–se numa cadeira, começou a passar a mão em suas coxas e disse:

– Você tava com saudades de mim?

– Não... – Severo sentiu a ereção do pai. – pare...

Audrey, que estava logo atrás de Severo e Minerva, logo chegou de mansinho. Ela viu Alvo e Minerva do lado de fora da sala e antes que eles pudessem impedir, já foi entrando. Minerva tentou para a menina, mas não conseguiu.

A menina entrou e viu Severo sentado no colo do pai, enquanto este tentava tirar as calças do menino. Ela disse:

– Papai! Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você! – disse Audrey correndo para Tobias, abraçando–o.

Tobias ficou lívido de raiva. Quem mandou chamar essa menina? Logo agora que a brincadeira estava ficando boa...

– Sua demônio de menina... – disse Tobias com os dentes cerrados. – Eu mandei chamar só o Severo.

– Eu amo você, papai! – disse Audrey beijando o pai no rosto.

Nessa hora Minerva entrou e viu a demonstração de afeto da menina. Ela disse:

– Que gracinha, ao menos com você ela é carinhosa... Bom, vou deixar os três a sós.

– NÃO! Não precisa... eu só vim para ver como eles estavam e dizer que se precisarem de alguma coisas... peçam para os Taylor! Ah... e nem pensem em aparecer no Natal! Estaremos muito ocupados...

– Mas papi, a gente ainda tá em outubro... quero passar o Natal com você e a Tia Eillen, faz tempo que a gente não vê ela... – disse Audrey.

"Mas que menina falsa... quem vê pensa que é verdade..." – pensou Severo.

– Professora, eu já vi os meus filhos, me leve embora AGORA! – gritou Tobias.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse Minerva. – Mas da última vez você ficou tanto tempo com o Sr. Snape...

– EU SEI, MAS EU JÁ FIZ O QUE TINHA QUE FAZER! VAMOS!

Minerva levou o homem para a casa dele. Depois de voltar da Rede de Flu, ela viu os irmãos olhando um para o outro e disse:

– Vocês não têm nada de útil a fazer? Vão, vão! Ah... e quanto a você Sra. Snape, não tem permissão para praticar Quadribol!

– Ahn... mas eu nem me inscrevi Professora... – disse Audrey.

– Tanto faz? E o senhor, Sr. Snape...

– Eu também não fiz a inscrição... quadribol é muito chato...

– Perda de tempo... – disse Audrey.

– A gente prefere estudar, né Audrey? – disse Severo.

– SAIAM! – gritou Minerva batendo a porta do escritório atrás deles.

Os irmãos saíram da sala. Severo apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Audrey e disse:

– Audrey, eu nem sei como te agradecer!

– Lavando a cabeça...

– Sangue–ruim! – disse Severo rindo.

– Eu vou contar para a mãe! – respondeu a irmã rindo. – Vamos voltar para a Biblioteca? Você tá legal?

– Vamos! Eu estou bem... graças a você...

No escritório, Dumbledore sentou–se na sua poltrona, deu um petisco a Fawkes, olhou para Minerva e disse:

– Você não achou estranho o comportamento do pai deles quando viu a menina? Quando ele ficou com o menino ele demorou uns 20 minutos, quando a menina chegou ele logo foi embora...

– Estranho nada... essa menina é uma peste bulbônica!

– Suas emoções estão te levando a tomar medidas egoístas... parece que a menina é aquele–que–não–deve–ser–nomeado em pessoa...

– Ora, eu não estou sendo egoísta! Mas você defende tanto a menina de longe e quando eu tomo essas atitudes com ela, você não faz nada!

Minerva saiu da sala e deixou Alvo em silêncio. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto Fawkes deu um trinado triste. Alvo perguntou:

– O que foi menina?

A ave balançou a cabeça e as asas, ao seu redor saiu uma fumaça verde. Alvo perguntou:

– O pai de Severo tentou abusar dele no meu escritório? Isso é um absurdo! Vou conversar com a Minerva agora mesmo!

Fawkes abaixou a cabeça. Alvo disse:

– Então Minerva está sendo injusta com a menina! Fawkes, vá chamar a Minerva!

Fawkes saiu da sala e logo depois apareceu com Minerva mais furiosa do que nunca. Ela disse:

– E agora?

– Fawkes acha que Tobias está abusando de Severo.

Minerva revirou os olhos. Ela disse:

– Olha, eu tenho mais o que fazer a não ser ficar ouvindo passarinho cantar...

– SUFICIENTE! ESCUTA MULHER, ESSA SUA RAIVA PELA MENINA ATÉ QUE VAI, MAS PENSE! E se ela estiver certa? O menino vive triste pelos cantos... Eu vou investigar a respeito disso e eu quero a sua ajuda, entendeu?

– Sim... desculpe... o que vamos fazer?

– Amanhã vamos procurar o Ministério da Magia e denunciar o pai do Severo por mal tratos e abuso...

– Se isso te deixa feliz... mas eu acho que não vai acontecer nada... agora eu vou para a minha sala porque lá tem assuntos de verdade para eu tratar...

Minerva saiu deixando Alvo pensativo. Ele olhou para Fawkes e perguntou:

– Feliz agora?

Fawkes deu–lhe um olhar mortal. Ele disse:

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou levar o que você disse a sério...

Fawkes virou a cabeça e fingiu dormir.

* * *

><p>A.N: Gente, no próximo capítulo o Alvo vai procurar o Ministério da Magia para denunciar Tobias...<br>Obrigada!


	21. 07 de outubro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata que comentou minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter e a Mireldis que favoritaram... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Beijinhos açucarentos!

07/10/1971

Por causa da licantropia de Remus, Alvo teve que fazer algumas modificações no Castelo de Hogwarts. Como os pais de muitos alunos não iriam gostar de ter um lobisomem estudando com seus filhos, Alvo quase implorou para Minerva manter a sua condição em segredo para que o menino também não virasse motivo de perseguição na escola.

Como Remus se tornava muito violento quando se transformava, para a sua segurança foi construído um túnel que ia de Hogwarts até uma casa em Hogsmeade, para que ele pudesse ficar a salvo e não machucasse ninguém.

Para evitar a visita de curiosos, Alvo plantou e fez crescer com magia uma árvore com poderes de golpear quem chegasse perto dela. Essa árvore logo ficou conhecida como Salgueiro Lutador.

Naquela quinta–feira Remus acordou nervoso. No sábado teria lua cheia e ele sempre se sentia mal quando ia se transformar. Ele também estava nervoso porque teria que inventar uma desculpa para seus amigos não desconfiarem de sua ausência. Como não conseguia pensar em nenhuma, ele resolveu procurar sua colega Audrey para aconselhá–lo.

No Salão Comunal da Sonserina, o dia começou melhor para Severo e Audrey. Como a sua primeira aula, com os Ravenclaws, era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Professor Emery Reese, eles não tinham os Marotos para importuná–los. Os irmãos Snape estavam mais tranquilos desde o acontecimento da semana anterior, principalmente Severo, que sabia que não teria mais seu pai importunando–o em Hogwarts.

Porém, a calmaria durou pouco tempo. Minerva entrou na sala e nervosa, disse a Severo:

– Escuta, eu não sei o que você aprontou no escritório do Diretor semana passada, mas eu e o Professor Dumbledore vamos ao Ministério da Magia apresentar uma queixa de abuso contra o seu pai!

– Por quê? – perguntou Audrey.

– Não te interessa! – disse Minerva.

– Ela é minha irmã, tem direito de saber... – disse Severo.

– O que ela precisa saber é manter a boca fechada! – respondeu Minerva, saindo da sala apressada.

– Credo, que mulherzinha recalcada... eu posso jurar que ela ainda é virgem...

– Ahn... o que isso tem a ver com o humor dela? – perguntou Severo.

– Tudo! Como ela quer dar e não acha ninguém que a coma, ela fica assim, azeda desse jeito...

Severo balançou a cabeça. Uma Ravenclaw que estava perto e escutou a conversa dos irmãos, disse:

– Gente, desculpa entrar na conversa de vocês, mas aquilo deve ter até teia de aranha...

Os três caíram na risada. A Professora Sprout olhou feio para eles, fazendo–os parar de rir. Quando a professora virou–se e continuou a aula, Audrey perguntou a Severo:

– Falando sério, o que aconteceu naquela sala?

– Não sei... só sei que é bom você ficar quieta, a professora já tá brava com a gente...

– Tô cagando e andando para ela...

– Ah Audrey, a Professora Sprout até que é boazinha...

A próxima aula foi de voo com os Grifinórios. Lily se aproximou de Severo e Audrey e cumprimentou–os.

– Bom dia pessoal! – disse Lily.

– Bom dia Lily! – disseram os irmãos Snape.

– O que foi? Você parece estar triste... – perguntou Audrey.

– Faz um tempão que eu escrevi para a Tuney e ela não me respondeu... ela não gosta de mim...

– Não é que ela não gosta de você Lily... – disse Audrey abraçando a cintura da amiga. – Ela só está com inveja que você é bruxa e ela não...

– Obrigada... você é uma boa amiga... falar nisso, o que você aprontou dessa vez? A Professora McGonagall saiu no meio da aula e quando ela voltou ela tava uma fera...

– Ela foi me avisar que vai denunciar o meu pai por abuso...

James, que estava por perto ouviu a conversa e perguntou em tom jocoso:

– Aaaawn, pobre Seboso, o papai tá batendo nele?

– Cai fora, Potter! – disse Severo.

– Tem que bater mesmo! – disse Sirius. – Se eu tivesse um filho feio desse jeito eu dava uma surra por dia para ver se consertava a cara dele!

– E vem o amiguinho defender, o Bizunguinho não sabe se defender sozinho... – disse Severo.

– Parem agora mesmo! – gritou Lily.

– Verdade... – disse Audrey. – Eu fico me perguntando como vocês conseguem zoar com uma coisa dessa, abuso é um caso sério...

– Mas se é com o Seboso não tem problema... – Disse Peter.

– Vocês me dão nojo... – disse Lily. – Sev, me desculpa se a minha pergunta te expôs tanto assim...

– Tudo bem... não é culpa sua que esse grupinho é sem noção... o pior é que a Professora McGonagall nem quer chamar os pais da Audrey...

– Isso é o que ela pensa! – disse Audrey. – Eu vou escrever para o papai, nem que isso me dê outra detenção...

– Não faz isso... – disse Severo. – Você já se queima demais por mim... deixa quieto...

– Já tá decidido! Na hora do almoço eu escrevo a carta e a Melaine leva para o papai...

– Tá bom, agora vamos prestar atenção na aula...

Lupin olhou para Audrey e fez um sinal para ela. Ele foi até a Madame Hooch e disse:

– Professora, eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

– Pode ir...

Dois minutos depois, Audrey foi até a Madame Hooch e fez o mesmo pedido. A professora disse:

– Espera o Sr. Lupin voltar.

– Mas eu vou fazer na roupa!

– Sra. Snape, você já é grandinha, pode muito bem segurar o xixi...

– Mas não é xixi e eu vou fazer na roooooupa!

As turmas ouviram a conversa e estavam rindo da menina. A professora bateu a própria testa e disse:

– Vai menina, vai menina, cada coisa que eu tenho que escutar...

Audrey saiu correndo para a direção dos banheiros. Na porta do banheiro masculino ela encontrou Remus. Ela disse:

– É bom que o que você tem a me dizer seja sério porque por sua causa eu ganhei a fama de cagona!

Remus não entendeu nada. Ele disse:

– É que sábado é dia de lua cheia e eu não sei o que eu digo para os meus amigos para eles não desconfiarem da minha ausência...

Audrey pensou um pouco, ergueu o dedo indicador e disse:

– Já sei! Você vai dizer que a sua mãe tá doente... olha, eu tenho que escrever uma carta para o meu pai, então eu aproveito e escrevo para a Jean escrever como se fosse a seu pai, falando para você que ela tá mal e que quer que você passe o final de semana com ele... como teu pai chama?

– Gregório... você faria isso por mim?

– Mas é claro... amigos são para essas coisas... depois do almoço eu mando a carta, quando a Jean me mandar a carta dela eu dou para você... aliás... você quer que eu fique com você?

– Mas eu posso te atacar... não precisa...

– Bobagem... lobisomens só atacam humanos... eu fico com você na minha forma animaga, que é um dragãozinho...

– Tudo bem...

– Agora vamos indo porque senão o povo vai pensar que eu tô com diarreia...

– Muito obrigado Audrey, eu não sei o que eu faria se não fosse você...

Os dois voltaram para a aula e ninguém tirou sarro da Audrey porque a Madame Hooch manteve um olhar severo sobre as turmas. O resto da aula foi tranquilo, porém Peter havia escutado a conversa dos irmãos Snape. Ele pensou:  
>"Na primeira oportunidade eu mando um recadinho para a Professora McGonagall, quer dizer o Bizunguinho manda..."<p>

Ele começou a rir. James perguntou:

– O que foi Peter?

– Cara, o Seboso montado na vassoura é engraçado demais!

– Tem razão... – disse James rindo.

– Dá para os dois pararem? – disse Remus. – Assim a Madame Hooch vai nos chamar a atenção...

– Tá bom mamãe... – disseram James e Peter.

Na hora do almoço Audrey correu para o corujal, conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma fita e escreveu:

_Papai:_

_A __Professora McGonagall desconfia que o Tobias esteja abusando do Severo e ela se recusa a escrever para você..._

_Entre em contato comigo..._

_Ah... e diga para aquela safada da Jean que não cai a mão dela se ela escrever de vez em quando para a gente..._

_Beijinhos meus e do Severo_

_Audrey_

No mesmo pergaminho ela escreveu:

_Jean:_

_Eu tenho um amigo que é lobisomem, ele tem que se esconder numa casa no final de semana e ele quer uma desculpa para seus amigos idiotas._

_Por favor escreve um bilhete como se fosse o pai dele, chamando–o para ir para a casa dele nesse fim de semana porque ele está doente. O nome do meu amigo é Remus e do pai dele é Gregório. Ah, outra coisa: eu vô passar o fim de semana com um lobisomem e você com a cara nos livros, chupa essa!_

_Falou aê!_

_Audrey_

Audrey se aproximou de Melaine e disse:

– Vai filha da puta, leva a carta para o papai...

A menina amarrou a carta na perna da coruja e ela voou.

Enquanto almoçava no Grande Salão com seus amigos, Peter escreveu a seguinte nota:

_Professora McGonagall:_

_A Audrey está fazendo fofocas a seu respeito para os pais dela, se eu fosse você eu tomaria providências..._

_James Potter_

Ele colocou o papel no bolso, pôs a mão na barriga e disse:

– Gente, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro...

– Credo, vai seu nojento! – disse Sirius.

– Vocês não acham que o Peter está agindo estranhamente? – perguntou Remus.

– Ele não tá agindo, ele é estranho... – disse James. – Mas é nosso amigo...

Peter correu para o banheiro, deu uma enroladinha e quando voltou, dobrou o bilhete em forma de tsuru*, executou um feitiço e o bilhete voou para Minerva que estava comendo. Depois ele voltou para os colegas como se não tivesse feito nada.

Minerva abriu o bilhete, leu e quase engasgou com a comida. Ela foi correndo para a menina, puxou a sua orelha e perguntou:

– Menina, o que você disse para seus pais adotivos sobre mim?

– Ai, ai, ai, ai... – disse Audrey.

– O quê? A Audrey é adotada? – perguntou Nancy rindo.

– É uma longa história, fica na sua... – disse Severo.

– Ai Professora, eu só contei a eles o que a senhora disse hoje, a senhora não pediu segredo... – respondeu Audrey com uma voz inocente.

– Se não fosse o James para me contar... – gritou Minerva. – 50 pontos da Sonserina!

Dessa vez foi James quem engasgou com a comida. Ele disse:

– Mas gente, eu não fiz nada...

– Não precisa mentir querido... – disse Minerva suavemente. – 50 pontos para a Grifinória pela lealdade...

Os alunos da Grifinória parabenizavam James enquanto os da Sonserina queriam matar Audrey pelos pontos perdidos. Apesar de James não estar entendendo a situação, ele tirou proveito dela.

Alvo não gostou do que Minerva fez com Audrey. Ele foi até ela e disse:

– Vamos terminar de comer...

Quando eles chegaram à mesa Alvo disse:

– O que você tá querendo fazer? Com que todos da Sonserina odeiem os Snape? Eles já não são populares, se você continuar tomando pontos da casa deles por causa deles, eles vão ser massacrados...

– Ora cale–se! Eles mereceram...

Remus foi até Minerva e disse a ela:

– Por favor Professora não pune a Audrey.

– Não precisa defende–la querido, volte a comer... – disse Minerva suavemente.

– É que eu pedi para ela me ajudar com o meu probleminha e ela mandou uma carta para a irmã dela fingir que é meu pai... eu vou falar para meus amigos que eu vou para casa esse fim de semana e a Audrey resolveu me ajudar...

– Tadinha, Minerva, você foi muito injusta com a menina! – disse Alvo.

Remus voltou para o seu lugar. Alvo levantou–se e disse em voz alta:

– Eu fiquei sabendo que a Sra. Snape ajudou um amigo dela, foi punida e não fez nada por isso. Por sua atitude corajosa e leal para seu amigo, eu dou 50 pontos para a Sonserina!

A mesa da Sonserina, que estava quase linchando a Audrey começou a parabenizá–la. A menina ficou sem entender nada.

À tarde, Minerva e Alvo foram ao Ministério da Magia. Ela odiava aquela situação. Ter que ir para o Ministério da Magia, fazer uma denúncia de uma coisa que ela tinha certeza que não ia dar em nada, tudo isso por causa de uma acusação sem fundamentos dada por uma ave! Por Merlin, ela tinha mais o que fazer!

Eles foram pela Rede de Flu. Chegando ao Ministério, eles procuraram a Ministra da Magia, Millicent Bagnold** em seu escritório. Alvo e Minerva entraram na sala da mulher e cumprimentaram–na.

– Boa tarde, Ministra. – disse Alvo.

– Boa tarde, Ministra. – disse Minerva. – Boa tarde Alvo e Minerva. – disse Millicent. – A que devo a honra da visita?

– Viemos apresentar uma queixa de abuso sobre um de nossos alunos. – respondeu Alvo.

– Ótimo. E qual é a sua opinião, Professora McGonagall?

– A minha opinião é que isso tudo é uma perda de tempo e que o Diretor deveria procurar o que fazer ao invés de dar ouvidos a um certo pássaro impertinente...

– O quê? – perguntou Millicent Bagnold.

– É a minha fênix... eu consigo me comunicar com ela... – disse Alvo.

– Mas... eu vou chamar os pais do menino para cá... por causa da acusação... de um pássaro! – disse Millicent estupefada.

– Eu sei, eu sei que é um absurdo, nós já vamos embora... – disse Minerva.

– SUFICIENTE! – gritou Alvo! – O pai desse menino é desempregado e um bêbado, não quer saber do filho, tem uma filha com outra mulher e deu permissão para a mãe da menina pagar as despesas do filho dele! Se isso não for motivo para denúncia, eu não sei o que é!

– Bem... se os motivos são esses, não custa nada investigar... – disse Millicent. – Vou providenciar uma assistente social para esse caso. Também vamos ouvir os pais do menino, da menina e os meninos... afinal de contas essas são acusações muito sérias! Porém, nosso Assistente Social está de licença saúde... quem está encobrindo a sua licença é o empregado do Controle do Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas, o Sr. Weasley.

Millicent conjurou um patrono e disse a ele para chamar Arthur. Momentos depois entrou um jovem aparentando ter pouco mais de 20 anos, estatura mediana***, ruivo, com olhos azuis e sardas no rosto. Ele perguntou:

– Como eu posso ajudar?

– Você terá que ir à casa do pai de um aluno deles... para investigar um caso de abuso...

– Professor Dumbledore! Professora McGonagall! Há quanto tempo... – disse Arthur estendendo a mão para os dois.

– Sr. Weasley! Como é bom te ver de novo! – disse Alvo. – Estou orgulhoso de você...

– Que bom ouvir isso do senhor. Senhora, eu vou procurar o Promotor e nós vamos levar uma intimação para os pais desse aluno... Com licença Professor, Professora...

Depois que Arthur deixou a sala Millicent disse:

– Não sinta orgulho desse traidor de sangue... para ele trouxas e bruxos deveriam viver em igualdade...

– Absurdo... – disse Minerva. – Ele estudou tanto para _isso_?

– Ele tem essa crença e não devemos discriminá–lo por isso... – disse Alvo. – Ele foi um ótimo aluno e tornou–se um homem de bem, é o que importa...

– O que importa é que estamos perdendo tempo demais aqui e eu tenho assuntos a tratar em Hogwarts! – disse Minerva impaciente. – Vamos!

Minerva e Alvo voltaram para Hogwarts. Ela disse:

– Contente agora?

– Minerva... essa sua atitude me deixa muito triste... um dia você vai se arrepender disso...

– Com licença! E sai – ela disse para Fawkes que estava dando um olhar mortal para ela. – Eu não tô com graça pra você hoje...

* Tsuru é um origami de pássaro. Peter mandou o bilhete para Minerva da mesma forma que Draco mandou um bilhete para Harry no 3º livro.

** Millicent Bagnold foi Ministra da Magia antes de Fudge.

*** Arthur mede 1,77m e a média de estatura para homens no Reino Unido é 1,75m. então, ele está um pouco acima da média.


	22. 09 de outubro de 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos as pessoas mágicas, lugares, coisas, animal neste Fanfic pertencem a JK Rowling. Apenas Audrey e seus Parentes são meus ... Eu só não consigo imaginar eu pertenço tudo isso.

Um muito obrigada para a Renata e a Audrey1947 que comentaram a minha Fic e para a Dani asmar potter que favoritou... Vocês moram no meu coração, assim como os meus leitores! Amo vocês!

Mas... pessoal... for favor dos meus peixinhos... comentem senão eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Beijinhos açucarentos!

09 de outubro de 1971

Arthur estava revoltado. Ele foi obrigado a entregar uma intimação para uma pessoa num sábado! Aquilo era o cúmulo! Ninguém o respeitava! O Assistente Social, Pierre Fontaine estava muito doente e teve que tirar uma licença saúde. Como o cargo de Arthur era mal visto pelo Ministério, ele foi praticamente obrigado a cobrir a licença do colega sem reclamar. Ele estava acompanhado do Promotor Michael Vierini, que também não estava muito feliz com a situação. Ele disse:

– Sábado é pra gente descansar, cacete...

– Tem razão... fim de semana é para eu ficar com meu filhinho...

Eles chegaram à casa de Tobias e bateram à porta. Um homem narigudo e mal humorado atendeu e disse:

– O que vocês querem? Não queremos comprar nada!

– Não viemos vender nada... – disse Michael. – Eu sou o Promotor Michael Vierini e esse e o substituto do Assistente Social Arthur Weasley. Viemos trazer uma intimação para o senhor...

– Qual é a queixa?

– Abuso cometido para seu filho Severo...

Michael leu o documento:

Notificação sobre Abuso

Para o réu Tobias Snape e seus possíveis advogados:

Por favor, ESTEJA NOTICADO, que em 18 de outubro de 1971 às 8:30 no Ministério da Magia, localizado em Londres, Inglaterra, o Promotor Michael Vierini irá mover o Ministério para a investigação do crime de abuso cometido ao menor Severo Tobias Snape, cometido no ano de 1971.

Por favor esteja notificado ainda que no momento e no local especificados acima, o Promotor Michael Vierini irá pedir uma inspeção _in camera _pelo Tribunal de todos os documentos solicitados na intimação.

A título subsidiário, Michael Vierini propõe que essa Moção continue até que a decisão do Tribunal sobre a admissibilidade das alegações de abuso infantil em 1971, que são objeto dessa intimação. Finalmente Michael Vierini pede a esse Ministério _in camera _para documento intimados para determinar qual, se houver, devem ser fornecidos ao Réu para revisão e cópia.

Essa moção será baseada na presente notificação, sobre a Declaração de Michael Vierin, do memorando de pontos de autoridades oferecidas e arquivadas em anexo, nos documentos e gravações arquivados na audiência, bem como evidências, que poderão ser apresentadas na audiência.

Michael leu outro documento:

O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA DE Londres, por meio desta autoridade policial que ora subscreve, Promotor Michael Vierini, carreira jurídica do Estado, conforme dicção da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, vem, mui respeitosamente, a presença de Vossa Excelência, representar pela expedição de MANDADO DE BUSCA E APREENSÃO DOMICILIAR com objetivo de procurar e apreender possíveis provas que sejam convergentes aos fundamentos fáticos e jurídicos adiante alianhavados, figurando como representado e endereço consoante tabela infra.

Após a leitura, Tobias perguntou:

– E que documentos são esses que eu tenho que apresentar?

– Os documentos que o senhor terá que apresentar são seus documentos pessoais. – respondeu Arthur. – E os documentos que serão anexados no processo são a investigação sobre a vida do menino sobre a sua vida familiar e eventuais entrevistas para os vizinhos para coletar as suas impressões sobre vocês.

Tobias ficou mais pálido do que era. Ele disse entre os dentes:

– Eu me recuso a falar sem o meu advogado ! – gritou Tobias. – E você nem é Assistente Social!

– Entendo... – disse Arthur. – Estou aqui porque nosso Assistente Social está de licença saúde, mas enquanto ele não volta, eu assuno as responsabilidades dele. O Ministério te dará um advogado assim que começar as investigações. Eu peço ao senhor que deve nos informar caso desejar mudar–se de casa...

– Você não vai encontrar nada contra mim... – disse Tobias com os dentes cerrados. – Agora, se você me dá licença...

Tobias bateu a porta na cara de Arthur e de Michael que ficaram horrorizados. Tremendo de raiva Tobias foi para o porão procurar a esposa. Quando ele chegou, Eillen estava preparando uma poção. Ele deu um soco na parte de trás da cabeça dela e gritou:

– MULHER! ME EXPLICA O QUE É ESSA BOSTA! – gritou ele com a notificação do Ministério da Magia nas mãos.

Eillen engoliu as lágrimas, virou para o marido, pegou a notificação e leu. Sua feição amarga ficou assustada. Como alguém poeria descobrir? Será que aquela peste de menina conseguiu contar para alguém?

– Aqui está escrito que um assistente social acompanhado de um Promoto para averiguar como é a vida daquelas pestes aqui e conversar com eles. Se eles encontrarem alguma prova que eu tô comendo o menino eu vô pra Askaban!

O ar assustado de Eillen transformou–se em um sorriso. Ela disse:

– Você disse **se **alguém descobrir... quando esses idiotas vêm?

– Semana que vem...

– Então vamos arrumar a casa e o quarto das pestes para que ninguém descubra nada...

– Boa ideia... mulher boazinha... por causa disso vou te dar carinho hoje à noite.

Eillen sorriu maldosamente. Até que enfim, após tanto tempo ela receberia o carinho que tanto merecia... ela começou a lançar feitiços na casa para dar a ela um ar de limpeza e arrumação. Ela lutou tanto por aquele homem, não iria deixar duas pestes arruinarem tudo...

Uma semana antes da lua cheia, Remus tinha que tomar a Poção Wolfsbane para poder se esconder na casa que Alvo preparou para ele como um lobo inofensivo. Toda lua cheia ele tinha que ir à casa para se transformar e ficar sozinho. Mas às vezes ele se esquecia de beber a poção que Audrey preparava para ele e ele ficava agressivo, gritava, jogava objetos nas paredes e se mordia. Por isso as pessoas que passavam perto daquela casa pensavam que ela era assombrada e deram a ela o nome de Casa dos Gritos.

Às 22:30 horas Audrey saiu escondida de seu dormitório e encontrou Remus no jardim. Ele disse:

– Você não precisa fazer isso...

– Não fala besteira... eu sou sua amiga... agora vamos antes que você se transforme na escola e aí vai dar merda...

Remus sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele sempre tomou uma atitude passiva em relação a ela por causa dos Marotos e ela iria passar a noite com ele para não deixá–lo sozinho...

Eles chegaram à casa às 22:40. Menos de dez minutos depois, Lupin começou a sentir a transformação.

Remus começou a rosnar e sua cabeça se alongou, assim como o seu corpo. Seus ombros ficaram curvos, suas mãos se transformaram em garras e começaram a nascer pelos no seu corpo. Assim que ele se transformou, ele olhou para Audrey com fúria e avançou nela. Ela disse:

– Ah mas que merda! Você esqueceu de tomar a porra da poção...

Ela logo se transformou no dragão e Remus olhou para ela apreensivo. Pensando que o dragão era uma ameaça, Remus começou a arremessar objetos nele, que jogava–os longe com a cauda. Do lado de fora da casa, pessoas passavam, ouviam os barulhos e saíam comentando que tudo aquilo era obra de fantasmas.

Duas horas depois, Remus cansou e ficou olhando para Audrey. A menina colocou a língua para fora e começou a bater a cauda no chão, como se fosse um cachorro.

Nessa hora, do lado de fora da casa, um casal passava e ouviu tudo. A mulher disse:

– Credo, essa casa tem fantasmas! Olha, estão acabando com tudo!

– Essa casa é dos gritos... – disse o homem.

– Casa dos Gritos... boa... – respondeu a mulher. – Vamos embora antes que esses fantasmas resolvam sair da casa...

Lá dentro, Audrey pegou uma perna de uma cadeira, foi para perto de Remus e colocou a madeira perto dele. Ela deu um grunhido e Remus, com raiva, jogou a perna longe. Ela correu, pegou a madeira de novo e entregou a ele de novo. Eles ficaram repetindo isso até se cansarem.

Quando amanheceu, Remus e Audrey voltaram à forma humana e voltaram para Hogwarts. Mais tarde, Audrey encontrou Severo e disse:

– Vamos para a Biblioteca procurar o que a imbecil da tua mãe fez com você aquele dia...

Os dois foram à Biblioteca e depois de muito procurarem, Audrey encontrou a maldição que Eillen havia jogado no irmão. Ela disse:

– Olha Severo, essa maldição se chama fidelita sphaera*, ou seja esfera da fidelidade. Naquele dia que você foi ao meu quarto e a tia Eillen brigou com a gente, ela pegou vários fios de cabelo nosso com o bulbo. Com os fios ela fez a esfera e o nosso pai se aproveitou do seu medo para te fazer prometer que não conteria a ninguém o sobre os abusos...

– Por que fidelidade?

– Porque se um de nós contar o segredo a alguém, você pode morrer por sufocamento... essa maldição fez uma espécie de colar mágico em volta do seu pescoço que é ativado toda vez que um de nós tenta contar o segredo a alguém... por isso que você se sente sufocado toda vez que a gente tentou contar...

– Como essa maldição pode ser quebrada?

– Se alguém descobrir por acaso, a esfera se desfaz. Outra forma seria a gente encontrar essa maldita esfera...

Nem Severo, nem Audrey ficaram felizes com a notícia. Com a maldição que Eillen lançou em Severo seria bem difícil eles provarem que Tobias abusava sexualmente dele. Se eles tivessem sorte, poderiam provar apenas a negligência que ele sofria.

A.N.: *termos em latim que significam fidelidade e esfera.


End file.
